<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】套中人｜The man in a case by Lucas0915</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977951">【带卡】套中人｜The man in a case</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucas0915/pseuds/Lucas0915'>Lucas0915</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucas0915/pseuds/Lucas0915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>局外人后传。他们住到了一起，却好像病得更重了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, うちはオビト/はたけカカシ, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 暗礁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>门铃没有响，于是藤原亮介用更大的力道按了第二次，屋内依然悄无声息。这是这位年轻的警察第一次出外勤，因此这点小挫折让他有些焦躁。他年长的搭档坐在街边的丰田汽车里，低着头翻阅一本卷边泛黄的小说，时不时把目光投向亮介的方向。<br/>
第三次，亮介捏起拳头敲门，拉长了音调表明自己的警察身份，希望这能让屋子里的人动作迅速一些。他想不通这幢气派别墅的主人为什么会容忍一个出问题的门铃，同样想不通为什么长谷川先生指明了要从这里开始调查，甚至在前一晚调出了屋主的详细档案，此时却坐在驾驶座上懒得挪一挪他的屁股。<br/>
屋主是一个叫作旗木卡卡西的男人，有谋杀和纵火的案底，但十年的监狱生活似乎把他改造成了一个守法公民。出狱以后，他的档案干净清白，连一张交通罚单也没有。根据档案里头的个人信息，今天恰好是卡卡西的生日。普通人不会在自己生日这天给烦人的警察什么好脸色，亮介扯了扯嘴角，心想他的搭档真是挑了个好日子。<br/>
但给亮介开门的不是文件里头那个消瘦的银发作家，而是一个面容凶恶的黑发男子，脸上留着至少一天量的胡茬，右半边脸覆盖着骇人的伤疤，干裂的嘴角不耐烦地紧绷成一条线。男人肌肉发达的上半身赤裸着，腰上只系了一条浴巾，上头有一块淡紫色的污渍，像是某种果酱。屋子里很暗，窗帘严实地遮住了所有的窗户，但门口射进去的光线足以让亮介看清楚男人胸口和脖子侧面零星的几处吻痕和抓伤。<br/>
亮介有些尴尬，他还没有到能就这种事泰然自若地开玩笑的年纪。他再一次正式地表明身份，尽管那语气就警察来说和善过头了。这是新手常犯的错误，他很快就会学到这一课的。<br/>
黑发男人抬眼看他，紧蹙的眉头威慑力极强，让亮介想起自己年长又经验丰富的搭档。他要求亮介出示证件，嗓音低沉嘶哑，并非人们尝试装腔作势时故意压低的嗓门，更像是声带受过伤，其中透出一股受损之物独有的奇怪力量。<br/>
年轻的警察撩起外套下摆露出他别在腰带上的警徽，这个动作是他从那些老警察那儿偷学来的。但他太笨拙又太刻意，这个本该带点示威效果的动作只是让黑发男人确信了面前站着的是个新手，他不再担心这帮条子毁了自己重生后的第一个周末，神情多少放松了些。<br/>
“我该怎么称呼您？”亮介一边说一边翻开他随身携带的线圈本。<br/>
“宇智波带土，长官。”黑发男人说，抬起手臂撑住门框，挡住了警察往屋里窥探的视线。他的手臂内侧留有一个完整的咬痕，亮介慌张地移开视线，心想这个人的恋人一定是个放荡又野蛮的人。<br/>
警察尽量简短地表明自己的来意，从手中的资料夹里抽出一张彩色照片递到带土面前。照片上是一个侧对镜头的男人，戴着一个橘色漩涡面具，风衣的领子立起来遮住下巴。背景则几乎是一片漆黑，只能看出红砖墙壁的模糊轮廓。<br/>
“我想问您，宇智波先生，”亮介说，“最近有没有在这附近见到过这副打扮的人。”<br/>
带土接过照片仔细审视。他想不起来自己是在什么地方被拍下了这样一张照片。要么是有人出卖了他，要么是他已经被警察盯上了。如果是后者，那么面前这个新手只是打着调查的幌子要把他引出这个门口，或许几秒钟后，他就会被埋伏在灌木丛后的十几个武装警察按在墙上。<br/>
装模做样地打量照片的时间里，带土飞快地制定了不下五个计划，每一个的首要目的都是要让这栋别墅里的另一个人安全脱身。他屏息等了几秒钟，别墅门口的那条人行道如往常一样平静，推着婴儿车的女人慢悠悠地走过去，扬起手和邻居打招呼。<br/>
于是带土知道自己还算幸运，但这件事无疑提醒他需要提高警惕了。他把那张照片还给警察先生，说自己从没见过这样的人，又对那奇怪的漩涡面具做出了几句无关痛痒的评价，神色则毫无变化。<br/>
亮介有些失望，因为昨晚长谷川先生对这栋别墅显出超乎寻常的好奇心，他以为自己一定能得到什么消息呢。这时候，他听到身后传来熟悉的一瘸一拐的脚步声，长谷川正造的宽厚嗓音响起来：“看来有人度过了一个快活的夜晚。”<br/>
亮介如释重负。他回头看了一眼自己的搭档，却发觉他不似往常那样游刃有余，总是挂在嘴角的那种洞悉一切的微笑也消失了。这位上了年纪的警察皮肤松弛而布满斑点，眼睛周围挤出细密的皱纹。但他仍然显得精神抖擞，这大概要归功于那副严肃紧绷的表情和梳得一丝不苟的灰白头发。<br/>
但带土见过许多这样的人，所以他只是对警察的调侃咧嘴笑了笑，像是打算刻意炫耀身上的痕迹那样挺直了后背。<br/>
“是的，长官，”带土一面说一面合上门，“现在，如果你们不介意，我得接着去过我快活的下午了。”<br/>
长谷川瞥了一眼亮介手里的线圈本，伸出一只脚卡住门，带土的眉头不快地拧起来。<br/>
“第二件事，宇智波先生，”脚步微瘸的警察说，嘴里冒出一股咖啡混着烟草的味道，“旗木卡卡西住在这里？”<br/>
“那与你们有什么关系？”<br/>
“我们有义务重点调查有案底的人——”亮介在长谷川后头忙不迭解释道，这句话不知怎得同时惹恼了两个人。带土沉下脸瞪他，而对待后辈一向耐心的长谷川也抬高了音量叫他闭嘴。<br/>
“我可以告诉你，卡卡西也没见过这个人。”带土说。<br/>
“我需要听他本人说，”长谷川说，“还是他现在不方便？”<br/>
带土抱起胳膊，不声不响地与灰白头发的警长对视。他们此后还有许多次机会见面，这不是最剑拔弩张的一回。“卡卡西！”几秒钟后带土喊道，眼睛仍然紧盯着那个猫头鹰似的老家伙，“出来一下，这儿的两位警官怀疑我把你肢解了藏在冰箱里呢。”<br/>
长谷川今年五十二岁，他的孙女刚刚开始念幼儿园。他经历过许多大场面，有一回子弹擦着他的头皮飞过去，削掉了他的半只耳朵。但即使是那时候，他也不像现在这样紧张。<br/>
他上一次见到旗木卡卡西是十八年前，那时作家还是一个瘦小单薄的男孩。他是负责给卡卡西做笔录的警察之一，也是唯一一个听卡卡西亲口说出那句指控的人。<br/>
“馆长性侵了我，好多年了。”<br/>
长谷川这辈子都会记住这句话，也会记住自己没有勇气用圆珠笔把它写到纸面上。公众需要一个承受责备的人，而这个人不能是馆长。除了那把沾满男孩指纹的凶器，长谷川有足够的个人理由这么做。馆长是他上级的密友，而那时他才刚刚结婚，需要钱来维系生活，他必须保住这份工作。<br/>
在这位警察停下了笔走出审讯室，第一反应竟是报告上级而非查明真相后，那个狼狈疲惫的银发男孩彻底失去了对所有人的信任。他再也没说起过这件事，甚至他的律师也对此一无所知。<br/>
那时卡卡西自然请不起律师，而在馆长的社会影响下，稍微有些脑子的公设律师都不愿意冒险为他辩护。最后，一个刚从法学院毕业的实习生接了这个案子。他像是不擅长在人前说话，一开口就涨红了脸，每次辩护前还要花五分钟从一堆纸质文件里找到自己需要的那一张。<br/>
卡卡西被判了十年有期徒刑而非更多，单纯是因为那次的陪审团里有很多位年轻母亲。除此以外，那场闹剧似的审判没有起到任何伸张正义的作用，唯一的成就是给那些报纸提供了话题，连那些濒临倒闭的小报社的销售量都在一周内翻了好几倍。<br/>
那支停下的笔引发了随后的一切，长谷川事后才意识到自己的举动如何摧毁了男孩最后的希望。他不能不去想象自己若是像个真正的警察那样站在男孩的那一边，事情会有什么变化。<br/>
这些年，他隐秘地调查了馆长身边的人。人们在关掉录音笔后才愿意说的话让他越来越确信曾经男孩的那句指控并非彻头彻尾的谎言，只不过他从来没有找到过能被法庭认可的证据。<br/>
长谷川忘不掉这件事，也清楚知道自己彻底毁了卡卡西的整个人生，而他的工作本该是保护无辜的人。负罪感驱使他关注曾经的男孩出狱后的动向，他知道卡卡西在红灯区做性交易，也知道他除此以外没有其他选择。那个混乱肮脏的地方很危险，卡卡西没有被人贩子拉走割掉器官，丢在小巷里头放血等死不是因为他很幸运，而是因为长谷川的暗中干预。<br/>
十八年来，长谷川已经不再是以前那个做任何事都要获得上级批准的警察了，他多少也获得了一点话语权。他自知再多的事后弥补也无法纠正过去的错误，只能认真对待手上的每一个案子，尽可能帮助那些需要帮助的人，以此减轻压在自己心头的重负。<br/>
前些天，他们收到消息说杀手阿飞在这一带活动，长谷川和他负责的一位年轻的后辈要在这片居民区挨家挨户地打探消息，于是他终于有了一个正面和旗木卡卡西对话的机会。尽管宇智波带土，这个手上沾满鲜血的杀手想当然地认为这帮警察会对他更感兴趣，但他不知道这位上了年纪的警察实际上想找的人是卡卡西，一个斯文又没有攻击力的小说家。<br/>
只不过，卡卡西压根没认出他来。对长谷川来说，那个孩子是整整一周占据报纸头条的犯罪嫌疑人，但对卡卡西来说长谷川只是无数警察中的一个，这张被十八年的岁月和辛劳工作侵蚀了的脸没能激起他的回忆。<br/>
小说家穿着灰蓝色的睡袍，还从卧室带了件夹克出来给黑发男人披上。他刚走出来就被带土揽进怀里。两人旁若无人地互相亲吻脸颊，亲昵地蹭了蹭鼻子。睡袍遮住了卡卡西胸口的吻痕，但遮不住脖子上的那几处粉红。<br/>
意识到两人的关系，长谷川才想起宇智波带土就是那个十八年前，因为深度昏迷而错过庭审的另一个孩子。卡卡西曾在法庭上否认自己与宇智波带土有任何关系，而实际上也像他说的那样，此后宇智波带土再也没有出现在他的生活中。<br/>
再加上宇智波也是一个棘手的家族，长谷川仅有的几次试探也屡屡受阻，因此这些年他早已忘记了这个名字，就像卡卡西也不记得长谷川的长相了一样。<br/>
他惊讶于两人这副热恋中的情侣模样，现在才想到也许十八年前的那件事比他想象的还要复杂。而那位年轻一些的警察同样感到不可思议，因为刚才还极具压迫感宇智波先生居然在几秒钟之内变得那样温柔，像是野兽突然侧过脖子，露出了藏在粗硬毛发间的皮质项圈。<br/>
卡卡西把目光投向面前的两位警察，而带土往后退了一步，越过卡卡西的肩膀继续盯视他们，时刻防范着这两个没有礼貌的家伙在语言上冒犯他的小说家——你怎么也想象不到这样一个人在几个小时前还在用枪口顶着卡卡西的太阳穴。<br/>
早年的经历让带土对规则的执行者有着天然的抵触情绪，这个国家的司法体系在他眼里和腐烂水果表面的霉菌没有区别。脱掉作为阿飞的伪装的时候，带土时常和他们起冲突，好像他身上的麻烦还不够多似的。<br/>
但卡卡西清楚遵守规则的魔力，那总是能为他节省最多的时间。“有什么我可以帮你的，长官？”卡卡西微笑着说，警察上门调查时最期待遇见这种乖乖配合的好市民了。<br/>
亮介给他看那张照片，把问过带土的问题又问了一遍。如果现在他和自己的搭档破门而入，很容易就会看到他们在找的橘色漩涡面具碎成了好几部分散落在木制地板上。他们会看到这两个男人所有的贴身衣物四散在床铺周围，一根皱巴巴的领带挂在床头的灯罩上。桌面上丢着空了一半的果酱瓶、沾着果酱的抹刀和卸了弹夹的手枪，枪管上的编码被砂纸磨掉了。<br/>
通常卡卡西不会允许自己的屋子乱成这个样子，但这一天，也只有这一天，他允许无序和混乱在这间屋子里蔓延，几乎变成了另一个人。<br/>
让带土觉得好笑的是，卡卡西的演技比他的还要逼真。“我没见过这附近有谁戴着这种面具，”卡卡西一面说一面扭头看看自己的恋人，“这东西的品味太糟糕了，是不是？”<br/>
他当然是故意的，因为他知道这时候带土只能默不作声地点头。卡卡西把照片还给年轻的警察，极为友善地笑了笑：“警官们，这位是什么人？我是说，如果他是个穷凶极恶的杀人犯，我会想要提前知道，为了我们自己的安全考虑。当然，如果这事儿涉及什么秘密——”<br/>
“道上的人叫他阿飞，不是真名，档案里没有这个人，”长谷川打断了他，直直盯着卡卡西的眼睛，他知道小说家没有认出他来，“有几桩手法类似的案子似乎都与他有关。如果看见了这副打扮的人，离远一点，找个安全的地方给我们打电话。”<br/>
“警官，”带土插话道，抱着他的胳膊斜靠在门框上，“是什么样的案子？”<br/>
“我们不能透露细节。”<br/>
“你们现在是怀疑这家伙跑到这一片来了？”<br/>
长谷川耸耸肩膀。<br/>
带土抬高了音量，像他这样的人理应躲着警察，可他不超过五句话就能和他们吵起来：“我们至少有权知道自己的居住环境是不是安全吧？我们交税养你们不就是为了这个吗？”<br/>
“带土，”卡卡西柔声劝阻道，“我想这两位警官会保证我们的安全的，那是他们的工作。”<br/>
这句话从卡卡西嘴里说出来，在长谷川眼里跟讽刺没什么区别。可现在说出那段过去对在场的任何人都毫无帮助，他努力忍住自己吐露一切的冲动。长谷川可以向这位似乎已经走出困局了的作家道歉，但他可不期待自己得到原谅。<br/>
尽管如此，那位年轻的，一无所知的警察无疑被这位友善的作家打动了。在亮介打算激情洋溢地发表一段演说，试图让卡卡西更加安心前，长谷川拍了拍这位后辈的肩膀示意他不要说多余的话。<br/>
“别给不认识的家伙开门，这就足够保证你们的安全了。”长谷川说，对着卡卡西点点头。<br/>
“那我不该给你们开门的，长官。”带土说，他不喜欢长谷川看谁都像是嫌犯的眼神，也不喜欢那句“重点调查有案底的人”。他深爱的人在这两位警察眼里只是一份有案底的档案，一个需要“重点调查”的杀人犯。这件事此时只是让带土感到些微的不快，当他知道了长谷川竟是当初那些无用的警察之一，他会怒不可遏地拿一把枪顶上他的脑袋。<br/>
长谷川没有理睬这句相当幼稚的冒犯，他从刚才开始就只盯着卡卡西一个人。“感谢你们的配合。”年长的警官一面说一面低头俯身，朝卡卡西，也是朝他迄今为止职业生涯中最大的牺牲者鞠了一躬。<br/>
再怎么有礼貌，这也不是这种场合和身份该行的礼数，因此亮介愈发不解。尽管不明白发生了什么，卡卡西条件反射地俯身回礼，起身后第二次重新认真打量面前这位面色凝重的警官。他还想说些什么，但被带土一把拉回屋内。<br/>
门被用力关上后，两位警察走下门口的几段阶梯，坐进他们的丰田汽车里。副驾驶座上放着长谷川那本反复读了许多遍的简装小说，封面上简单地写着“它”一个单字，配图是个穿着黄色雨衣的小孩，手里捏着飘在空中的红色气球。<br/>
这是卡卡西曾经在做笔录时提起的斯蒂芬金的《它》，在长谷川的领导通知他不必再负责这个案子后，他去书店把这本书买回了家。<br/>
长谷川花了一个月从头读到尾，此后又反复读了许多遍。现在这个杀死小丑的故事深深印在了他的脑子里，这破破烂烂的小开本也成了警察职业生涯中的某样象征，他靠这本书提醒自己不要再重复那一天的错误。<br/>
像大部分年轻人一样，亮介只看过这本书改编的电影，没看过小说原著。当他提起这件事时，年长的警长先生毫不留情地指出道：“那部电影糟透了，比不上这本书的十分之一。”<br/>
亮介耸了耸肩膀，问长谷川为什么唯独把这本书一直放在车上。长谷川还不打算和自己年轻的搭档分享那个秘密，他只说这是一个男孩的推荐。<br/>
长谷川转动钥匙发动汽车，目光再次扫过那本书的封面，想起那位好心的银发作家甚至还在替他们说话。这么多年来，那时的失职仍时常让他夜不能寐。但是这一次，正如卡卡西所说，他会做好自己的工作——抓到那个叫阿飞的混蛋，制裁那个狂妄的无政府主义者。</p><p>站在阳台落地窗边的两个人目送那辆丰田汽车消失在街尾，带土重新拉上窗帘，赶在卡卡西说出第一句话前勾住他的后脑勺吻他。今天是这两个不幸的人真正重逢的第一天，他们才刚刚努力忘记了自己的身份和过去，带土可不愿意让那两位警官又把谨慎过头的小说家推入忧虑之中。<br/>
这一招卓有成效地瓦解掉了小说家的整个语言系统，让他喉咙里只剩下含糊的呻吟。过了很久卡卡西才攒够了力气把带土推开，他气喘吁吁地说：“你得刮胡子了。”<br/>
带土耸了耸肩膀，作家举起两只手抵着他的胸口阻止他的第二次进攻。带土没法靠近他的嘴巴，于是只好退而求其次地把卡卡西整个拥进怀里，脑袋靠在他的肩膀上。带土伸手摸进小说家的睡袍为他揉捏侧腰，他清楚一晚上的性爱会给这具身体带来怎样的负担。<br/>
“今天是你的生日，是我们在一起的第一天，还是一个美好的周六，”黑发杀手一面手上发力一面可怜巴巴地央求道，“先别急着问问题，别急着担心任何事，卡卡西。”<br/>
“相信我，”卡卡西低声叹息道，“我比你更不愿意去想那些。”<br/>
卡卡西没有在说谎。要不是刚才那两位不速之客提醒他们外头还有一整个世界在有条不紊地运转，现在这对恋人还会赖在床上，靠着一层厚厚的遮光窗帘逃避现实。他们沉默地抱在一起，看起来那样贪恋对方的身体，你不会相信这样的两个人已经不知疲倦地做了一整个晚上。<br/>
十个小时之前，在枪响、拥抱和亲吻之后，他们像从没做过爱的新手一样手忙脚乱地解开对方的衣服，一面和衬衫纽扣搏斗一面努力让嘴唇贴在一起。带土记不清楚自己究竟低声骂了几句脏话，因为他的手指一直在发抖，而卡卡西的衬衫纽扣难解到不可思议。<br/>
带土抓住作家的手腕把他按倒在床铺上的时候，两人的裤子都只是急匆匆褪到了膝盖。起初一切都很顺利，落在每一寸肌肤上的亲吻和爱抚卷起燃尽一切的情欲，因此卡卡西说不清自己怎么会看着宇智波带土那张脸，忽然看到自己过去睡过的那些人。<br/>
带土粗重的呼吸都盖不住作家耳边忽然掀起的蝉叫似的耳鸣，尖锐的疼痛击中他的太阳穴，卡卡西的眼前闪起眩目的白光。他胸口发闷，闭合的气管不愿再放入氧气，眼角毫无征兆地流下眼泪。这位久病成医的人很快分辨出这是恐慌发作的先兆，他反倒松了一口气。<br/>
正如他所料，这具不堪的肉体即使在那样热烈的感情下也没法一下子发生改变。迄今为止的人生中，除了幼年时和带土为数不多的几次自慰经验，卡卡西从没投入过任何一场性爱，每一回都尽可能地驱使精神离开肉体，站在安全的地方观赏和嘲笑人类的原始情欲。就在几分钟之前，作家脑中的性爱还和金钱关系绑定在一起，现在却它却意味着承诺和责任，未来和期待，爱和被爱——这些都让他感到那样陌生和恐惧，几乎要瓦解他的最后一层防线。<br/>
尽管这个伏在他身上的人享有卡卡西最多的信任和爱，但小说家还是屏住一口气站起来，赶在带土察觉异样前摇摇晃晃地远离他的身体。<br/>
看到卡卡西那张苍白却异常坚毅的脸，带土大致猜得到发生了什么，他后悔自己不该这么冲动。他原本就没敢期待宇智波带土的身份能为卡卡西带来什么，作家只是允许了他的亲吻和拥抱，他就有些得意忘形了。<br/>
性爱对卡卡西来说曾经是最可怕的噩梦，不管作家嘴上如何逞强，他们都清楚如今的亲吻和拥抱难以触及被冰封在过去的时空间中的创伤。冲动和激情在一夜间燃起的火焰没办法融化冰川，只有一段稳定长久的亲密关系才能像阳光那样拥有让万物复苏的力量。<br/>
带土听说过创伤后应激障碍那样的术语，他不知道受过专业训练的心理医生会怎样应对这种情况，但他努力拽着衣角把自己那已经挺立起来的可怕家伙遮起来，不知怎得觉得这会对眼下的状况有一些帮助。<br/>
“不要紧的，卡卡西，”带土认真地看着作家的眼睛说，“如果你觉得不舒服，那就不做。”<br/>
但是带土搞错了两件事。其一，卡卡西比他想象得还要坚韧。其二，卡卡西的整个青春期几乎都在想着带土自慰，他对这个人的渴望非比寻常，甚至突破了当事人自己的想象力边界。<br/>
作家的回复很简单。“给我五分钟，”卡卡西说，“五分钟后，一切都会顺利进行，我保证。”<br/>
接着，他走出卧室，带上门，他的老朋友们在走廊上等他。濒死的飞蛾在暖黄色灯光下扑扇翅膀，一头栽在墙壁上撞断了半截身体。灰白头发的老人倒在地上的血泊里，脖子侧面的刀伤里像即将干涸的喷泉温吞地涌出鲜血。小男孩们并肩站在走廊尽头，脸上仍然浸满了悲伤和恐惧，看起来一点也不知道他们未来还会有机会那样亲密地抱在一起。<br/>
卡卡西只是匆匆瞥了他们几眼，他逼自己把注意力集中在带土给他的手表上，跟着转动的秒针一直数到六十。他仰头靠在门上深呼吸，用手背抹掉额头的冷汗。<br/>
一切都发展得太快了，五小时前他咽下安眠药，半小时前他被枪声惊醒，二十分钟前他们拥抱、接吻、对话，三十秒钟前带土差点就插入了他的身体。下定决心结束生命的作家可没计划过这段人生，但他猜想五分钟足够他做足心理准备去拥抱他这一生的执念。<br/>
卡卡西的手在发抖，腰和膝盖隐隐作痛。他每次跪在地上捡东西都要像上了年纪的老人家那样在膝盖那儿垫一个靠枕，因此他没法想象这具大部分时间痛到要散架的身体还能从性爱中享受什么乐趣。<br/>
顺理成章地，作家花了三分钟考虑带土用什么姿势进入他的身体才能让疼痛不至于那么剧烈，等秒针开始走最后一圈时才惊觉这种深思并非他原本的意图。他本来是想弄清楚几小时前自己究竟为何而死，现在又为何而生。你知道的，死亡、孤独和生命的意义，那些存在主义哲学家们的老话题——可这个清高节欲的文化人到底还是高估了自己的自制力。<br/>
濒死体验会引燃人的性欲，这实际上是心理学课本上的基础知识，可卡卡西没想到它作用在自己身上时会让人这样狼狈。这五分钟，这位心不在焉的哲学家没法回答人生的重大命题中的任何一个，他唯一做到的就只有睁开眼睛直面内心，直面十八年以来从未改变分毫的欲望。至于其他的——老天啊，他有的是时间去把他们弄明白。<br/>
而这个时候，宇智波带土正侧着脑袋把耳朵贴上门板，就像上一回他偷听卡卡西和那个大学生做爱那样。那并不是什么美好的回忆，只是为杀手如今燃得正旺的欲望之火中添了一把嫉妒的木柴。这并不是什么坏事，带土想尽法子说服自己，你看，卡卡西的犹豫只能说明他很重视这件事。<br/>
这一次带土听不到声响，只能看到门缝里透进来的影子微微晃动。这是带土生命中最漫长的五分钟，它似乎足够让卡卡西收拾好必要的行李逃离这个地方。在偷听无果后，带土忍不住去窗户那儿确认作家没有从别墅的前门离开，又怕错过什么似的重新靠上门板。杀手如此来回反复数次，脸上像所有滑稽剧的主角那样挂着苦大仇深的烦闷表情，裤子一直要掉不掉地悬在他的膝盖上。<br/>
好在作家说到做到。五分钟后，卡卡西打开门，浑身上下一丝不挂，唯独手腕上戴着带土替他修好的手表。在杀手先生目瞪口呆，还没有搞清楚情况的时候，卡卡西把他按在床上，抬起那条形状漂亮的腿骑跨上去。<br/>
前三十秒，任谁看了都会说卡卡西是打算用屁股强奸这位可怜的杀手。那五分钟倒是让作家做足了投入性爱的准备，可带土只是在拼命思考如果卡卡西拒绝了他，他该说些什么把谈话继续下去。他猝不及防地受到这样的盛情款待，差点像个第一次做爱的男孩那样在刚插进去的时候就射了出来。<br/>
幸运的是带土很快就进入了状态，接下来的一切都顺畅无阻。在卡卡西的腰塌下去而再也没有力气把自己抬起来之后，带土起身抱住他，两人在床上打了个滚反转位置，这回轮到银发散在床单上。带土十分贴心地让作家躺在了枕头堆里，又灵巧地抱起他的两条腿架在自己肩膀上，确保每一个悬空的地方都得到一处支点，因为带土不想伤到他的身体。<br/>
之后带土会养成这个习惯。不管他们用什么姿势在什么地方做爱，他总会尽力照顾到卡卡西的全身——换句话说，至少在床上，这个人的健壮的身体支配了作家的痛苦和欢愉。比起生理层面，这件事在精神层面给卡卡西带来了更大的慰藉。<br/>
这两个人几分钟前都还被枪口顶着脑袋，而离死亡越近，爱情就越浓郁纯粹，所有的杂质都会蒸发。疼痛得到了最大程度的缓解，而潮水般涌来的快感淹没了其他的所有感官。卡卡西仍然是忍着尽量不发出声音，但这只是让作家喉咙里逃逸出来的那些破碎的音节显得更加动人。<br/>
第三次攀上高峰时，带土把他完全操开了，这个体格强壮的人虽然没有多少实战经验（至少在性爱方面，他比表面上看起来单纯得多），但那充沛的体力和惊人的尺寸让卡卡西期待自己能就这样在恍惚的快感中死去，又忍不住祈求永续的生命能给他更多机会体验这样的极乐。<br/>
那个晚上他们做了很多次，作家甚至昏过去了一次，又在杀手温暖的怀抱里醒过来。填满性爱间隙的是耐心的爱抚和对话，尽管他们都担心过两人之间或许只剩下大片大片尴尬和沉默，但这显然是多虑。<br/>
他们有那么多要聊的，连两位当事人都觉得不可思议。他们从来没想过要把自己习以为常的特质和经历拿出来和世界上另一个人分享，也不知道这些庸常琐事甚至还能激起对方的爱慕和惊叹。这个晚上他们不止得到了一位在身体上高度契合的恋人，还幸运地交到了此生的挚友。<br/>
破晓时分，卡卡西决定去给他们弄些吃的。作家起身下床后，带土把头埋进卡卡西的枕头深吸一口。他们才分开了一秒钟，他已经开始想念卡卡西身上的味道了。那瓶果酱就是在这时候进入卡卡西的卧室的。<br/>
上一回带土扔掉了一瓶，可卡卡西家里显然还有一大堆存货。看到那精致的玻璃瓶和橡胶手柄的抹刀，带土知道这粘稠香甜的果酱比起吐司还有更好的去处。他用冰凉的抹刀把淡紫色的半透明凝胶涂在小说家的乳首，又用嘴唇和舌头虔诚地舔干净。<br/>
尽管卡卡西不清楚带土究竟与这瓶果酱有着怎样的渊源，但那张又舔又咬索取无度的嘴巴激得他浑身颤栗，腰部在每一次触碰下猛地弓起来又紧绷着落下去。总之，在消耗了小半瓶果酱后，两个人来不及吃一顿最简单的早餐就又爬回了床上。<br/>
在以后每周两次的采买日，带土都会去超市专挑这个牌子的果酱，后来甚至作为忠实顾客被邀请加入了测试新口味的实验小组——尽管负责客户对接的营销部门一定不会想知道他们究竟拿这果酱来做了什么的。<br/>
不必多说，果酱的加入只把场面弄得更加邋遢，那种混乱程度早就越过了作家的底线，但他现在虚弱到穿不上自己的袜子。他们把整张床弄得一团糟，到处都是散乱的衣物和乱七八糟的液体。带土想起卡卡西在做爱后清洁身体的习惯，于是他把他抱起来，附在他的耳边说：“我帮你洗干净，然后你在浴缸里头泡一会儿，我把床单换掉。”<br/>
卡卡西勾住他的脖子要他躺下来。他说：“不用这么着急。”<br/>
“我以为你会想快点洗澡。”带土说，心虚地挠了挠后颈。他们上回为了这件事大吵一架，他可不想重蹈覆辙。<br/>
“但我想让你的味道多留一会儿。”作家迷迷糊糊地说，在下一秒钟就睡了过去，只留杀手一个人对着又一次撑起来的裤裆束手无策。<br/>
就这样，他们一直在床上赖到午后，直到警察带着阿飞的照片敲响了门。两人送走了不速之客，在落地窗前抱在一起享受周六午后最后的平静。带土朝着卡卡西的耳朵低语，告诉他没有什么可担心的，那两位警察显然对阿飞的真实身份一无所知，运气好才摸到了这栋别墅。<br/>
“要转移他们的视线很简单，”带土说，“找一个黑色短发的人，戴上我的面具，要他去其他地方转一圈，在那帮条子面前露个面。”<br/>
卡卡西说：“你知道我要说的不是这个。”<br/>
带土从喉咙里发出一声糊弄的咕哝，好像只要问题不被组织成语言就不存在了似的。他知道卡卡西要问他接下来的打算，毕竟谁也不知道击碎面具这个行为究竟能往抽象层面走多远。<br/>
带土面前摆着两个选择。他要么彻底抛弃阿飞这个身份，与卡卡西一门心思地过上普通人的生活，要么尝试两边兼顾。如果是后者，总有一天，那种暴力和黑暗会把卡卡西卷进去，带土不会允许这样的事情，甚至连这种可能性都想要一并扼杀。<br/>
但这是宇智波带土十多年来唯一的事业，不像那些出卖灵魂的上班族，他的整个价值观和人生意义都建立在自己的工作上。每一场谋杀都在损耗他对自己和世界的爱意，但同样也是他维系自我至今的唯一方式。因此至少在这个晚上，即使他在击碎面具的那几秒钟曾短暂地下定决心告别这个身份，但极限状态下的激情和冲动到底还是敌不过现实世界的牵绊。<br/>
十多个小时前他们不管不顾地做爱，为的就是去逃避讨论这些麻烦的问题。他们当然深切地爱着对方，但也清楚爱情的力量有它的极限，就像其他任何感情一样。问题的本质是，他们要为对方改变多少，又能为对方改变多少。对于这个问题，手下曾塑造出无数对恋人的小说家也许和杀手有同样困惑。<br/>
过去的三个月，自从和杀手阿飞定下约定以来，卡卡西的生活单纯而愉快。那本自传成为了一切的目的和结论，于是小说家不必再为自己的生活亲手捏造意义。如今，他完成了本该是自己的最后一项任务，生命却没有如计划那样被一个第三者掐断，于是大片大片等着人为定义的时间突兀地横在他面前。他被带土的诚恳和悲伤打动了，决定放弃死亡，但这并不意味着他已经清楚如何生活。<br/>
生理疼痛没有消失倒还理所当然，卡卡西原本期待着至少那些可怕的精神幻觉会随着两人的结合自然消散，心里甚至还升起了一点不舍和怀念。但事情并非他想象的那样顺利，那些亡灵仍然在他的屋子里占据了一个小小的角落，血迹和飞蛾的尸体弄脏了他的地板，而他的耳鸣和头痛也在性爱的余温彻底褪去后卷土重来。<br/>
最糟糕的是，当带土问起他的身体状况时，为了让他放心，卡卡西朝紧张无措的杀手先生露出一个轻松的笑容。<br/>
“已经没事了，”他说，“身体还是很痛，但是那些幻觉都消失了。头痛嘛——现在还稍微有一些，但应该很快就会好。”<br/>
这不会是两人相处过程中的最后一个谎言，但我们不能为此责备这位好心肠的作家，因为带土对他也并非完全坦诚。至少眼下，带土还不打算也不能够彻底放弃杀手的工作，他仍然需要钱，再者，那个世界也并不是说离开就能离开的——但卡卡西不需要知道这一点。<br/>
为了让他的小说家安心，带土说自己会处理掉那些非法枪支和武器，向那整个地下世界宣布阿飞退休了。<br/>
卡卡西的笑容让带土觉得这个谎言相当值得。不论阿飞的每一场谋杀是出于怎样的理由，杀手杀死的不仅是他的目标，还有一部分的自己——而卡卡西下定决心要让阿飞远离过去的创伤，因为他们都已经被折磨得足够久了。<br/>
卡卡西显然比带土本人想的还要周到。在带土找到下一份工作前，他需要生活费，还需要一个住处。“我先假设你愿意搬过来和我住。”卡卡西这样说，似乎一离开床，他又捡起了那种拐弯抹角的讲话方式。这句话让带土脸上发热，他十分乐意和恋人住在一起，但这句话中藏着一个预设结论：卡卡西要比他富裕，他的别墅要比带土的出租屋强上百倍，所以他打算伸出援手。<br/>
在带土眼里，卡卡西才是那个真正的受害者，他却强大到为自己挣来了财富和荣誉，比带土活得不知道体面多少倍。这个本该显而易见的事实一度被小说家丧失的求生意志隐藏起来，而现在，带土不得不正视它的存在，并且又一次怀疑在这段关系中自己究竟有没有能力给予而非一味接受。<br/>
只不过在这个周六，带土不希望自己敏感脆弱的自尊心影响两人的感情。“我当然想和你住，”他说，“想得不得了。”<br/>
“那么，”卡卡西说，“你原先的屋子就不必再续租了。”<br/>
如果要继续工作，带土需要一个地方存放他的枪支弹药，需要一个地方洗掉带血的衣物。他也不可能把每一场谋杀的纪念品搬到卡卡西家里去，因此他没办法退租。带土没有想到自己的第一个谎言会这么快扯出第二个，但他只能硬着头皮演下去。<br/>
带土说自己会尽快把他的行李搬过来，找一个二手市场处理那些多余的东西，再和房东谈谈退租的事情。于是现在，他们之间已经存在了三个谎言，这不该是一段亲密关系的开端，但也本就是它的必经之路。</p><p>在他距离死亡最近的那个生日，卡卡西忙着让他们的生活重新开始运转。隔天带土就搬进了这栋别墅，他的衣物会占据卡卡西的半个衣柜。不论是颜色还是款式，杀手的衣品都比卡卡西更加前卫独特。一块儿收拾房间一度成为这两个人的兴趣爱好，他们享受这种重组生活的感觉，手头的忙碌帮助他们远离难以捉摸的抽象概念，让他们安心不少。<br/>
卡卡西没有买车的打算，于是他们把外头空置的车库改造成了私人影院。带土负责电线排布和墙壁上的吸音棉，而卡卡西负责购买投影仪和双人沙发。带土对此唯一的要求是，这张沙发最好足够他俩用各种姿势躺在上面。<br/>
周六的夜晚成为他们的电影日——只是在形式上，因为这两个人很少中规中矩地看完一整部电影。事情的起因是带土那过度活跃的竞争心，电影里头着重刻画的亲情友情爱情都要被他拿来跟他与卡卡西之间的感情做比较，而他试图取胜的手段相当幼稚——不间断的触碰和抚摸。<br/>
这总是让他们分心，慢慢磨断其中某一方的理智。不知道从什么时候开始，音响旁边的柜子里塞满的不再是卡卡西精挑细选的碟片，而是安全套和润滑油——那些经典作品的导演和编剧一定会为这两个不专心的观众感到愤怒的。<br/>
这个私人影院到最后只是增加了他们做爱地点的选择，顺便一提，这是一个相当好的选择。吸音棉让这地方的隔音效果极佳，这总是让带土有机会玩一些新花样。卡卡西通常愿意在这里发出他习惯拼命忍住的那些声音，比平常更加开放。<br/>
话虽如此，在床上更高明的一直是卡卡西。过去的一切让他对性爱的态度极其复杂，他漠然、恐慌、抗拒，有时却贪得无厌。尽管带土一直以为他需要的是彻底的安全和信任，但卡卡西却想要追求更多的刺激。把内敛和克制视为一种自尊的卡卡西绝不会主动提出这种要求，却暗地里期待带土能自己察觉。<br/>
卡卡西知道带土总是讨厌他那副自我牺牲的样子，这会勾起他的愤怒，和可怕的，企图掌控一切的爱欲。于是作家借此不留痕迹地把杀手在他面前极力隐藏的暴戾极端的那一部分引出来，再毫不客气地享用它——他。<br/>
“如果你不喜欢你的身体，卡卡西，”有时候带土一脚踩入卡卡西设下的情绪陷阱，他觉得卡卡西像是喜欢自己侮辱他的身体，于是恶狠狠地在作家耳边压低嗓门，“那么把它交给我。”<br/>
带土吻上来的时候，插进来的时候，原本环绕着卡卡西的现实世界土崩瓦解。一位异常强大的人接管了他的夜晚，他的理性和自制力得到几个小时的休息，这对卡卡西来说是放松身体的最好方式。床笫之间的索求和示爱合乎气氛，再加上带土的回应原始而直接，他会蒙头把卡卡西顶到合不拢嘴巴，并不拢双腿，这一切都很好地中和了古板的作家在失控边缘吐露些情话时感到的羞耻。<br/>
几乎每一次，在带土提出卡卡西的腰不可能承受住这样高强度高频率的性爱，因此他们应当尽量克制时（带土不相信自己居然能够说出这样的话），是卡卡西一遍遍地告诉他这就是自己想要的，他宁愿在这具身体彻底与快感无缘前尽可能地享受一切。<br/>
“人一生中能享受的高潮次数是有限的，”说这话时作家先生浑身赤裸，他对着带土的心脏低语，“我希望能和你用尽剩下的那些。”<br/>
卡卡西不遗余力地邀请带土，有办法让自己扣到最后一颗纽扣的领子、松垮地挽至手肘的袖口、心不在焉的微笑和口罩下若隐若现的鼻尖与嘴唇都成为一种称得上高雅的性暗示。对于卡卡西这项与生俱来的天赋，带土的抵抗从来没有成功过。他时常质疑，究竟是自己成天对这位作家抱着低俗下流的性幻想，还是每个人眼里的卡卡西都是这样。<br/>
到最后，事情一发不可收拾。有时他们的整个周末都在床上度过，一口气用光了家里的安全套和大半瓶润滑油，带土不得不在插进去的前一秒匆匆忙忙地提起裤子冲去最近的便利店，在目瞪口呆的店员面前几乎抱走了收银台那儿的所有尺寸合适的安全套。<br/>
在两人在一起的前两个月，他们就像所有坠入爱河的情侣一样亲密和谐。过去，属于阿飞的那种夸张的肢体语言和滑稽的即兴表演不会得到卡卡西的注意，甚至没法在他嘴角激起最微小的弧度。而当阿飞摘下面具，一切都改变了。<br/>
卡卡西发觉自己很难在他原先不屑一顾的那些小把戏前保持面无表情，总是撑不过三秒钟就对着带土那张脸笑出来。并非带土在逗人发笑的技巧上有什么进步，单纯是因为我们崇尚理智又一向自诩公正的作家也不可免俗地使用两套标准衡量同一件事。<br/>
从很久以前开始，世上的事情就被他分为两类：宇智波带土的事，与他无关的事。对于前者，他难免偏心，动摇，连底线也一退再退。意识到这一点以后，卡卡西才明白自己一直以来坚守的所谓人格和自我认知从本质上来说也只是一个自欺欺人的玩笑，那些条条框框的力量要比他想象的弱很多。<br/>
自己会屈从于情欲，就像其他任何人一样。这点新发现在一开始几乎刺伤了卡卡西的自尊，但作家很快调整过来，找到了更轻松的方式与自己相处。他很快就接受了这个事实：在带土面前，他不必是任何人，又可以是任何人。<br/>
当然，这种能化作清晰的逻辑语言的认识原本就带着这位文人的一点尊严和清高，因此这仍然是一个典型的“卡卡西式”的结论。这事儿对杀手来说则略显困难，因为他没法像卡卡西这样清晰地窥见情绪的本质。他能察觉到同居给这两位独居了十数年的人带来了某些变化，也可以用十几个例子列出来，但他说不清那究竟意味着什么。<br/>
所以带土花了点时间去试探“宇智波带土”这个身份在卡卡西那儿的底线。尽管他动用了全部的理智压抑着自己，要自己不滥用这个名字带来的一切好处，但到底没法在这样充满偏见的爱意前不为所动。<br/>
卡卡西允许他整晚抱着他睡觉，允许他在出门前讨要一个漫长的吻，允许他在自己刷牙的时候从后面抱上来亲吻脖子，允许他在自己泡澡的时候硬是挤进浴缸。要不是作家这么宽宏大量，带土还不知道自己能这样粘人。<br/>
在床上的时候，卡卡西也是更加擅长甜言蜜语的那一个。不知道这是要归功于作家遣词造句的天赋，还是因为那颇具戏剧性的失而复得让他不愿意错失表达感情的机会。得到这样的人就像你幸运地拥有了一只好脾气又相当喜爱人类的猫咪，与更缠人也更轻快的犬类不一样。小狗想总是想找你玩，而猫咪一门心思要你陪它生活。<br/>
唯一的例外是工作，工作时卡卡西是一个相当冷峻的人，在稿纸上爆发的才华和可怕的专注力让他变得尖锐而敏感，他会变得像小时候那样难以接近。带土修好的那块表让卡卡西重新拾起了有规律的作息，他再度投入工作，开始写一本新的书。<br/>
跟带土一样，写作这项事业几乎意味着卡卡西的整个人生意义。有时作家会把一天的大部分精力投入写作，这件事总是引起杀手沉默的嫉妒。带土有时会想，如果有什么事彻底摧毁了卡卡西的创造力，那么世界上就只有他，宇智波带土能支撑旗木卡卡西活下去了。<br/>
写作在带土眼中神秘又崇高，是即使是他也无法入侵的，属于卡卡西的私人领域。在卡卡西绞劲脑汁地用文字创造奇迹，试图赚更多的钱支撑他们两个人的生活的时候，带土在露天停车场门口的小房子里头坐着，每一辆出来的车都要先从窗户里塞给他一把皱巴巴的零钱，然后他按下一个红色按钮，让栏杆升起来，把缴过费的车放出去。<br/>
这是谎称自己洗手不干的杀手先生找到的新工作。他没有学历，没有工作经验，半张脸的伤疤不符合大部分招聘广告上“五官端正”那一条。所以尽管工资微薄，能得到这份停车场看门人的工作已经实属幸运了。<br/>
卡卡西安慰他这一切都是暂时的，他总会找到其他更适合的工作。但带土并没有在另寻出路上下多大功夫，因为不管怎么说，停车场看门人的工作拥有一名杀手需要的全部自由。<br/>
接到委托的时候，带土就找总是在停车场周围徘徊的那几个游手好闲的年轻人来临时顶班。他会付他们工钱，也知道这帮骨瘦如柴的家伙是在那附近做毒品交易，他们巴不得有个更隐蔽的地方跟客户接头。<br/>
带土总是能顺利离开，任务完成后，酬劳的一部分被他拿去付房租，剩下的那部分让他在跟卡卡西出门吃饭的时候更有底气，也让他能够时不时给卡卡西买些礼物。<br/>
宇智波带土喜欢送礼物，因为他实在不擅长表达爱，其拙劣程度甚至能和旗木卡卡西不相上下。我会把第三名的奖杯颁给那些在发情期用各种姿势和气味吸引异性注意，却苦于没有语言系统的动物。<br/>
卡卡西是那样喜欢他送的那块手表，每天做的第一件事是戴上它，最后一件事是把它脱下来放在床头。这事儿极大地鼓舞了杀手，因为他认为手表会让卡卡西记住那一天的宇智波带土，一个爱着他又被他爱着的固定形象。那样，即使日后他和作家的关系发生了难以挽回的变化，到底还有某样确实存在的东西可以证明那段过去。<br/>
带土是不折不扣的悲观主义，他知道人类的意志敌不过快速变化着的一切，过去那个口出狂言而无法兑现的自己也让他质疑语言的力量，因此他格外依赖这些身外之物。大多数时候这是一项可爱的特质，他会送卡卡西一些特别的小雕塑，裱在精美画框里头的西方油画，或者是别致的领带。<br/>
而当卡卡西问起他究竟是如何负担起这些价格高昂的礼物时，带土宣称这笔钱是自己十多年来的积蓄。因此卡卡西一直不知道杀手阿飞还没有从那个世界退出，不知道他只是换上了藏在衣柜里的备用面具，同时更加谨慎地筛选自己的委托。<br/>
带土没觉得这样做有什么不对。一方面，除了那些他一时难以抽身的黑帮纠纷（他不知怎的成了一方老大的专用杀手），他仍在努力铲除他眼中那些十恶不赦的人；另一方面，这份收入让他能说服卡卡西不要再逼自己那样辛苦地工作，因为自己有能力支撑卡卡西度过一个不愁吃不愁喝的长假。<br/>
带土的上一位客户是一位被长期家暴的女士，在打离婚官司的时候被丈夫数次施加暴力。这个可怜的女人毁了容，断了几根肋骨，还有几次被丈夫扬起来的铁斧威胁。她辗转联络到阿飞，说自己愿意用所有积蓄送那个男人下地狱。<br/>
于是阿飞在两人约定见面的某一天潜入这对夫妻的屋子，在丈夫来得及对妻子恶语相向前拿一把枪顶上他的脑袋。<br/>
“女士？”阿飞说，抬眼看向那位平静又悲伤的女人。她移开视线，把塞满现金的信封放在桌面上后离开了屋子。<br/>
阿飞倒还觉得自己做了一件好事，但这件事却不能被他在世界上唯一在乎的人知道。摘了面具以后，在所有人眼里，他都只是一个碌碌无为的停车场看门人，整日伏在栏杆下的那只长毛流浪狗为伴。这个空有一身肌肉的人与那位声名显赫的小说家一点都不相称，这件事让带土沮丧透顶。<br/>
每一次扣下扳机，带土的自尊就涨高一点点，而受害者的哀嚎和溅起的鲜血又提醒他自己只是个暴力偏执的行刑人，背上担的罪责和天底下最可恨的混蛋同样多。每次带土都尝试说服自己这是最后一次，他知道这是对他自己也是对卡卡西来说最好的选择。<br/>
但不论是现实层面还是精神层面，他始终没法彻底切断与那个世界的联系，似乎要把自己口中的所谓“收尾工作”永远做下去。<br/>
而卡卡西这边，他没有察觉带土的双重身份，这是因为他把大部分精力花在了为自己的谎言打掩护上。卡卡西不能让带土知道自己的仍然深受幻觉和头痛的困扰，因为那位杀手会把责任都揽到自己的肩膀上。与其让这种病痛折磨两个人，作家决定保守他的秘密。<br/>
但是这件事开始影响他的日常生活和工作，每时每刻都在提醒卡卡西这正是他当初决定结束生命的理由之一。死亡已经不再是一个选项，于是，开始他悄悄服用止痛药。<br/>
药物一直是他的底线，但卡卡西很快推理出这是眼下最好的选择。你知道理智的人通常也是倔强的人，他们会十年如一日地去做一件旁人看来难以置信的事情，只因为那背后有他们认可的逻辑。当卡卡西把药瓶和医生的处方藏进书房时，他那声称自己在值班的恋人正用一把匕首抹开一个男人的喉咙。<br/>
现在是他们同居的第五个月，少有的几次争吵也只是他们在用一种幼稚的把戏确认自己在对方心中的位置。比起那些，他们之间真正的问题是，双方都在假装没有问题——因为他们都无法承担失去对方的风险。<br/>
这样绝望却又拼了命伪装健全的爱情会像暗礁一样给航行的船只出乎意料的一击。他们停止虐待自己是为了让对方安心，却又不约而同地对此闭口不谈，唯恐给对方造成负担和牵绊。卡卡西通常会建议这样的爱人一块儿去接受心理咨询，而当这件事发生在他自己身上时，医生再次失去了判断力。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 您满意吗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯坎儿人生中的首场签售会引发了后续一连串的灾难，而事情的起因只是宇智波带土的好意。<br/>这几个月，重新投入创作的卡卡西写得并不顺利。原本那种演奏音乐一般敲击键盘的声音越来越少见，他的新故事似乎在开端就陷入了滞涩。作家转而抛弃了电脑，尝试用传统的钢笔和方格稿纸写作。这起初还有些效果，但那种新鲜感很快又被消磨殆尽。<br/>带土以为对于那样拥有极大的阅读量和写作天赋的作家来说，写一个故事轻松自在——但实际上创作对谁来说都是既消耗体力又消耗自信的难事。他担心这样的困境不利于卡卡西的精神健康，于是想尽了一切法子帮他的作家把逃逸的灵感抓回来。他抱来了好些黑胶唱片，托朋友带来了不同产地不同风味的咖啡豆，又执着地要往书房里摆蜡烛、香薰和奇奇怪怪的法阵。<br/>卡卡西拦不住他，只好对他说：“我只是个写故事的，带土，我不是魔法师。”<br/>对此，带土虽然心里觉得卡卡西的作品称得上魔法和奇迹，但他别扭地闭上了嘴巴。他有些沮丧，因为他的满腔爱意和鼎力支持似乎只能唤起作家的性欲而非创作欲。<br/>同居以来，他获得的特权之一是抢在所有人前面阅读这位小说家的文稿。然而不论带土如何惊叹，他的赞扬似乎都不再有说服力，甚至比不上阿飞曾经在书页上画的那几个爱心和笑脸。<br/>这让带土十分困惑，心里还升起一点对阿飞的嫉妒——他总是容易嫉妒，他把这归罪于小说家异于常人的温柔。<br/>他说:“你倒是说说阿飞为什么比我好。”<br/>这并不是两人原先在讨论的话题，论题里的主语谓语宾语都被杀手换了个遍。但卡卡西已经习惯了跟上带土跳跃的思维，因而只是无奈地笑了笑。此时带土在他眼里是世界上最亲密的人，而这样的人是不可能对他的作品做出客观评价的。<br/>卡卡西很难亲口说出“带土太爱我了所以会偏爱我的小说”这种明显自我意识过剩的句子，他只能拐弯抹角地解释道：“比方说，带土，你不可能绝对客观地评价我们的孩子。”<br/>带土吃惊了好一会儿，甚至盘算起他们该去哪里领养一个孩子，然后才意识到那是指作家的新作品。“我们”这个词无疑意味着卡卡西第一次允许带土踏入他的工作，于是带土更起劲地对其负起责任。按照他的推理，他第一次在两人完美无缺的亲密关系中想到：我们或许，你知道，或许需要其他人。<br/>这个崭新的念头一开始是那样有魅力。卡卡西曾经向他承认：在他送阿飞回家的那个雨夜，他曾因为摊在桌面上的那几本书彻底改变了对杀手阿飞的看法，也因此十分好奇自己的读者究竟是些什么样的人，甚至萌生了活下去的欲望。<br/>也许卡卡西需要见见他的读者们，带土想。<br/>要一个曾经一无所有的人把自己的宝物拿出来做展览是十分不容易的，但一方面带土实在担心受阻的创作反过来伤害他的小说家，另一方面，他们最近的生活幸福到杀手愿意冒一点小小的风险。多方权衡之下，带土仍坚信读者们的热烈反馈十分必要，他开始积极地筹备一场签售会。<br/>卡卡西的编辑，一位叫作大和的年轻人曾经无数次劝说这位作家举办签售会，但他从来没有成功过。吸取了编辑先生的教训，带土没有去高谈阔论一场签售会会带来的经济利益和知名度，而是承诺自己会做卡卡西的保镖，会替他应付一切突发状况。<br/>“你只需要坐在桌前签下名字，”带土兴致勃勃地抬起双手，“听你的读者表达崇敬和爱意。”<br/>但卡卡西讨厌抛头露面。他习惯了旁观赞赏和荣誉，出于一种洁癖似的奇怪执着，不愿意让那些来自外部的，虚无缥缈的激情成为自己创作的动力。这或许是一种理智，但也反映出作家对于人生乐趣的消极态度。他失去过太多次了，于是追求快乐不再是一种选择，回避痛苦才是。<br/>在这一点上，宇智波带土无疑是最能理解他的人。但考虑到作家的健康，他仍不愿意让步。<br/>“我很想看你穿那套衣服。”杀手这样说，打出了他的最后一张王牌。<br/>“去看吧，它们就挂在我的衣柜里。”卡卡西说，朝着衣柜扬了扬下巴。<br/>“好吧，天哪，”带土硬着头皮说，“我想和斯坎儿做爱，我想看他在白天给所有人签名，晚上却只能属于我——非得说得这么清楚吗？”<br/>在这场漫长的劝说中，小说家听到这里才决定让步。后来他的编辑向带土讨教究竟是什么说服了这位顽固的作家，带土神秘兮兮地竖起了一根手指说：“是爱，我亲爱的朋友。”<br/>不论如何，编辑先生当然很高兴，他替斯坎儿把签售会安排在当地最大的一家书店。结果，在周日那个的午后，提早来排队的读者在活动开始前三小时就挤满了会场。<br/>那一天，斯坎儿收到了几十封读者来信，不下百次被要求合照，几乎每一个人都想和他握手。有人诚恳地告诉他斯坎儿的作品如何改变了他的人生，那发自肺腑的感激之情让棕色卷发的小说家开始开始害羞，他甚至都想翻开自己的书读一读了。<br/>此时宇智波带土正穿着他最体面的一身深色西服，抱着胳膊挺直了脊背站在斯坎儿身侧。那天和斯坎儿合照的大部分人在回看自己拍下的照片时，都会在角落看到一个神情凶恶又一本正经地昂着脑袋的黑发男人。作为警卫人员，他相当称职，不光包揽了维持秩序的活计，还记得拦住热情的读者要他们给作家留出喝一口水的时间。<br/>只是亲眼见到自己的恋人受众人的追捧和喜爱实在是让人心情复杂。如果你拥有足够的自信，坚信自己配得上这样一个优秀的人，那么这只会让你享受荣誉和自豪；而如果你是一个停车场的看门人，背地里是一个见不得光的杀手，你会忍不住去怀疑：我究竟有没有那个资格站在他身边。<br/>这原本就是阿飞在初见卡卡西时没有摘下面具的主要原因。这种沉重的忧虑曾被作家的体贴和温柔抚平，此时却在杀手毫不设防的时候又一次刺伤了他，甚至比以往的力度还要大——因为带土深知卡卡西为他付出了多少，以至于他不得不责备自己毫无进步的敏感和懦弱。<br/>只不过，到底还是有什么不一样了。过去，带土会害怕到把脸藏进一张可笑的面具，但现在他却生出了彻底改变的欲望。这位一度坚信生活是一个彻头彻尾的骗局的杀手此时却想重新加入生活，试着为了他的作家成为一般意义上的成功者。<br/>下一次委托会是最后一个，带土下定了决心，即使我会变成一个窝囊失败的无业游民，不得不靠着卡卡西生活一阵子——但我总会找到一个比看停车场更体面的工作，和他一块儿好好活到八十岁。<br/>带土皱着眉头考虑这些事情的时候，卡卡西察觉了他的情绪，甚至比杀人本人还要敏锐。尽管他们事先就说好了不要过度亲昵，尽管此时无数双眼睛注视着他的一举一动，卡卡西还是在休息时间主动亲了亲恋人的脸颊。他凑近他的耳朵，用只有两人能听得到的音量抱怨自己酸痛的手腕和脖子。<br/>“真想赶紧回家。”卡卡西说，带土自然读懂了他的暗示。 <br/>事情到这里都一切顺利。卡卡西的读者群很广，上至拄着拐杖的老人家，下至稚气未脱的高中生。这是卡卡西第一次亲眼见识到写作的奇迹，它把世界上最不可能发生关联的人联系在一起。知道自己受到这样多的喜爱和期待，作家不敢想象自己竟然曾决定在无人知晓的角落死去。<br/>一旦开始反思自己在迄今为止的人生中究竟因为胆怯放弃了多少本该体验的经历，卡卡西不能不想到宇智波带土。如果他能坚定一些，在刚出狱的时候找到带土，那么带土不会像现在这样被死亡和暴力纠缠得这么深这么紧。卡卡西认为这是他的责任，就像带土认为作家所有的痛苦都是自己的责任一样。<br/>卡卡西习惯否认自己的价值，以此作为一种自我保护的手段，并没有意识到这是一种对爱着他的人的残酷。但他在这几个月的同居生活中享受到了这辈子都没有奢望过的陪伴，带土对他的渴望和珍惜让他发觉，这个人根本不在乎曾经多少人碰过他的身体——又或者他在乎，只是他尊重作家的痛苦，始终把卡卡西的感受放在第一位。<br/>这场签售会就像带土所预料的那样给作家带来了正面效果，甚至不止于写作方面。卡卡西开始认真考虑自己是不是该和带土坦白他的幻觉和头痛，尝试接受恋人而非药物的更多帮助。实际上，如果他真的那么做了，他们不至于遭受接下来的一切。<br/>这个时候，斯坎儿正低着头接过递到他面前的下一本书。他翻开扉页，笔尖悬停在纸面上。一个男人的声音响起来：“麻烦您这样写——给津崎先生：好久不见。”<br/>辨认出那个嗓音后，作家浑身的血液骤然降至冰点，一直挂在嘴角的温和笑容顷刻间消失了。有十秒钟，他丧失了对这具身体的控制权，唯有恐惧经由运转不息的血液传遍全身。卡卡西努力抬头看向面前的人，感到后颈的肌肉僵硬而冰冷，传来尖锐的刺痛。<br/>西装笔挺的男人朝前微倾着身子，嘴角带着精明的商人的那种有所保留的微笑。比起八年前他把那个一无所有的小说家领入行的时候，岁月明显在这张脸上留下了痕迹，但晒得十分均匀的棕色皮肤还是让他看着比实际年龄年轻许多。 <br/>津崎龙平，曾经那个邀请卡卡西加入自己的皮条客，此时居高临下地打量这位曾经中途退出，又说自己实际上是在取材的小说家。<br/>没有人会想到这个穿着正式又礼貌斯文的人是个拉皮条的，而实际上这也不再是他唯一的工作。津崎用这些年攒下来的资产办起了一家电影院，他会这样做一方面是出于个人爱好，另一方面也是想要节省为手下的男人女人们租公寓的开销。<br/>这些人会在电影开场的时候挽着自己的客人混在普通的观众里头走进电影院，在影片开始十分钟后借着黑暗站起来，从安全通道走去员工宿舍做爱。前些年津崎的同行被警察抓走了一大半，而这位聪明的商人靠着电影院的伪装，至今仍安然无事。<br/>今天津崎看到了书店门口的宣传海报而特意进来见卡卡西一面不仅是出于好奇，还因为八个月前他曾收到作家的一封电子邮件（此前他们从没联系过），且内容极为奇特：他问津崎认不认识可靠的杀手。<br/>那时卡卡西去找这个人纯属无奈，因为在他认识的所有人里，津崎龙平是唯一一个熟悉地下世界的人。津崎通过自己的朋友找到杀手阿飞，又把他的联系方式发给卡卡西。因此，他也可以说是阴差阳错地成就了一件好事。<br/>是津崎把卡卡西领到那些陌生男人的房间里，教他用高明而不落俗套的手段服侍他们；也是他告诉卡卡西，他的尊严甚至还没有他的身体值钱。他自己也和手下这位最受欢迎的男妓做过许多次，深知那具身体的魅力所在。<br/>这个人见过卡卡西在从事性交易时的放荡和轻浮，以及扛过那段黑暗时期的所有丑态。因此你可以想象这张脸让卡卡西多么恐慌，有几个瞬间，他分辨不出自己身处何处，像是掉进了扭曲错乱的时空间。他不得不捏紧手中的签字笔，又用整个手掌确认大衣的质感，才说服自己他正好端端地坐在书店里，而不是浑身赤裸地躺在一张陌生的床上。<br/>其实原本卡卡西并不惧怕回忆那段过去，不久前还为了那本自传去主动考据细节，甚至在刚见到陌生的杀手阿飞时就直言自己曾站街取材。他不怕被自己，被任何置身事外的人知道那些事，但他不能被自己最在乎的人窥见自己最低贱的一面。<br/>那时的卡卡西孤身一人且了无牵挂，不像现在这样拥有了平稳的生活和合拍的恋人，也因此深陷于再度失去的恐慌之中。如果说几秒钟之前他还想着自己该向带土坦白，现在这个念头却像被匆匆划亮的火柴那样迅速熄灭了。<br/>卡卡西好不容易被修复的生活突然出现一丝危险的裂痕，而他最不该做的事情就是把这道裂痕藏起来，假装它不存在。可偏偏在津崎出现的时候，带土不在。<br/>一分钟前，店长为了让活动按时结束而截断了队伍，那些没轮上的人原本只是在口头上表达不满，后来动手推搡起来。眼看人群开始骚乱，带土犹豫了一下，跟卡卡西打过招呼后快步赶去帮忙。后来他总是后悔自己过于轻率的行动，这是他在那天犯下的唯一也是最不可挽回的错误。<br/>作家却认为那个唯一能给他安慰的人不在附近是一种幸运，他不想被带土看到这个人，也不想对他解释自己为什么这么慌乱。他愿意付出一切，只为了让带土与过去那个肮脏的自己保持距离。读那本做了相当程度的艺术加工的自传是一回事，而见到一个曾经压在他身上插入他身体的活生生的男人则是另一回事。<br/>尽管手在发抖，卡卡西还是飞快地在津崎递来的书上留下一个签名（签成了旗木卡卡西而非斯坎儿），强摆出一个微笑把书还给他。<br/>“好久不见，津崎先生，”卡卡西动用了全部自制力收起情绪，但那持续了十几秒的无措还是被津崎看得清清楚楚，“感谢您的支持。”<br/>津崎对此感到不解，他没有一点恶意，也不认为自己有什么地方冒犯到了小说家。他保持着社交距离，递出名片时用的还是两只手，整场偶遇在他眼里只是跟老朋友打个招呼。<br/>这是因为他相信了卡卡西曾经捏造的谎言，以为他不是一个走投无路的可怜虫，而是是个为了写作素材献出身体的疯狂小说家。两人最后一次见面时，作家向他平静地揭露了这个秘密，似乎是对津崎和他手下的男人女人们感到十分怜悯，又像是在以小说家的身份高高在上地俯视那些可悲的性工作者。<br/>那种将肉体与精神彻底剥离开来的洒脱和林中斑鹿那样高贵又自由的姿态让津崎印象深刻。而现在这张脸比起八年前来更疲惫也更温和，却在短短十几秒里露出了真正的恐惧，以前那副高傲姿态几乎不见踪迹。<br/>对此唯一的解释是，有另一个人加入了他的生活，打破了他自给自足的完美生存体系。这位小说家也许正在经历一场崭新的亲密关系，而对方不知道他那种不会受世上大部分人认可的取材方法。<br/>尽管猜的不算完全准确，但津崎敏锐地察觉到了另一位关键人物，而实际上这个人也终于解决了手头上的问题朝这边走过来。<br/>可惜带土只来得及看到津崎的一个背影，这个穿定制西装又系一条浅色围巾的人在与卡卡西道别后的下一秒融入人群，没有在带土脑中留下任何印象。而带土也顾不上去看周围的任何人，他被卡卡西那张惨白的脸吓坏了。<br/>作家的面色糟糕到让带土想起曾经那个被侵犯的男孩，一种熟悉的恐慌和愤怒让他忽然什么也听不见了。他知道卡卡西的心理强大到与不健康只有一线之隔，因此不敢想象让作家露出这种表情来的人究竟做了什么。<br/>带土熟悉卡卡西的性格，他知道卡卡西只会对咒骂和厌恶报以无奈的微笑，因此犯人不会是特意来捣乱的，憎恶斯坎儿的读者。实际上，要去推测什么东西能让一位真正见识过地狱的人脸上露出恐惧并不难——那只能是地狱本身。<br/>只是带土的猜想偏离了一点点，他以为卡卡西遇到了性骚扰。考虑到作家先生那难以忽视的性吸引力，活动开始前带土就认真考虑过这个问题。但他信任自己徒手格斗的能力，知道自己能在两秒钟内把任何一个试图靠近的色情狂踩着脑袋按在地上，让他们此生都忘不掉曾有一个凶神恶煞的家伙拿一把冰凉的匕首贴上自己的阴茎。<br/>带土原本认为这是最容易解决的危机，但自己却偏偏在这地方出了纰漏。他对自己的错误感到无比愤怒，而这样一个高大又强壮的人一皱眉，周围的气氛随之变得紧绷。那些不知发生了什么的读者几乎在同一时间朝后退了一步，脑袋里甚至开始回忆自己有没有犯下任何可能惹怒这个大块头的错误。要不是卡卡西及时阻止，带土像是要直接在这张桌子周围拉起黄色警戒线，把这儿弄成一个案发现场。<br/>“是哪个混蛋，”带土半蹲着身子与小说家对视，抬手贴上他的脖子，“对你做了什么？”<br/>而这个时候，过去的一切正在卡卡西脑中重现。小说家的天赋让他捕捉和储存了大量的细节，他像是被迫去看一部可怕却偏偏没有经过任何剪辑的纪录片，曾经抚上这具身体的每一只手——无数只手攥紧了他。<br/>他被陌生人压在身下；骑在他们跨上；跪在他们双腿之间。他拼尽最后一口气祈求他们戴上安全套；赤裸的脊背撞在水泥抹的粗糙墙壁上；发抖的手接过的纸币上沾满了精液。<br/>脑袋里想着这些，你很难跟恋人对视，他的任何一点关心也会成为你沉重的负担和愧疚。尽管知道这会让带土不知所措，但卡卡西只能努力搪塞过去，他大概是世界上唯一一位敢对着这位彻底露出獠牙的杀手撒谎的人。 <br/>“我没事，”卡卡西对他笑了笑，轻轻推开带土温热的手掌，“继续签吧。”<br/>众人虽然仍不明所以，但很高兴看到他们的作家斯坎儿牢牢攥着那头野兽的牵引绳，于是周围的气氛又轻松下来。可对带土来说，这是显而易见的谎言。卡卡西那副样子能骗过其他人，但骗不过几乎见过他所有面孔的杀手。而当带土捏了捏卡卡西的肩膀问他需不需要提前结束时，小说家又耐心地告诉他自己真的很好，他希望一切照常进行。<br/>你没法帮助一个否认自己遇到问题的人，带土只好抽回手，他知道卡卡西不会愿意在外面露出伤口，那不体面，不成熟，违背了作家高贵的克制。老天爷，克制？他宇智波带土现在就想吩咐店长封锁整家书店，把那个来不及逃跑的，冒犯他的小说家的混蛋抓出来。在这种触及底线的事情上，他是永远学不会什么克制的。<br/>但看到卡卡西是强撑着才勉强坐直身体，带土不愿意用自己的追问耗尽他的精力，只是一声不吭地站在作家身侧。在接下来的时间里他没有再离开一步，每一秒钟都在用那种阴翳可怖的目光审视附近的所有人。这份高度紧张的戒备与现场的气氛格格不入，每个试图与卡卡西做些交谈的读者都心有余悸地瞥一眼带土，诚惶诚恐地把句子缩减成礼貌的问候。<br/>而这个时候，作家几乎已经冷静了下来，浑身浸入了更寒冷也更漫长的恐惧余音之中。他的大腿、侧腰和脊背毫无缘由地泛起酸痛，绞痛的小腹让他使不上力道签完自己的名字，肠道似乎被硬物搅乱了。他的喉咙开始抽搐，干呕的欲望被一次次压下去。<br/>卡卡西清楚这些疼痛的来源，它们是一连数场野蛮性爱的后遗症，是他尝试清理自己时每一块肌肉发出的哀鸣。直到它们一起发作，这位仍然在尝试自救的心理医生才意识到这是创伤后应激障碍的症状。他的大脑在无意识地模拟那时的场景，试图让他提高戒备。<br/>而最可怕的是，疼痛像奏鸣曲一样从身体各处响起时，卡卡西察觉到自己难以抑制对止痛药的渴望。这几个月，他时不时用药物掩盖自己的偏头痛，于是这具身体把药物与极具诱惑力的轻松活力划上等号。结果，毫无意外，他上瘾了——而这个事实成为了此刻压倒他的最后一根稻草。<br/>即便如此，卡卡西还是签完了最后一本书，甚至送上了最后一个微笑，尽管他的内衣都被汗水浸透了。这个人熟悉如何与身体讨价还价，演技最精湛的演员也会惊叹于他对肢体和五官的控制力，像是一个擅长在幕后抽动细线的傀儡师。旁人只能从他脸上读出适度的倦意，而歇斯底里的恐慌被作家巧妙地藏在暗处。<br/>回去的路上，小说家仍努力使自己显出常态，却没办法掩盖苍白的脸色和虚浮的步子。原本长时间的签名就给他带来了僵硬的颈椎和腰椎，再加上那些噩梦闪回似的疼痛，他甚至没办法靠自己站着。<br/>偏头痛让他的眼球后头胀痛得像是要裂开，他好几次短暂地失去视觉，睁开眼睛时视线又被铺天盖地的飞蛾遮蔽。绒毛上沾满灰尘的翅膀在他面前惊慌失措地上下扑扇，卡卡西猛地停住脚步，眼前这副地狱般的景象让这个向来冷静的人也呼吸一滞。<br/>这时候带土接住他摇晃的身体。这个拥抱很轻柔很小心，但力道又足够坚定，作家天旋地转的世界里忽然只剩下这一个支点。<br/>上帝啊，这时候卡卡西发自内心地感慨着，幸好他在这里。<br/>尽管带土仍不知道是谁对他的作家做了什么，但同居生活让他掌握了一些温柔的技巧。这条街上只有他们两个人，他不再急着找出罪魁祸首，给敌人定罪，朝空气挥舞拳头。带土终于意识到他们俩最可怕的战争早在那个夜晚结束了，他不再是一个孤独的士兵，可以用更多的精力去关心他的恋人。<br/>他抱住卡卡西轻抚他的脊背，把他的脑袋按在自己肩膀上。对带土来说拥抱没有什么诀窍，他从来没有学会用更聪明的方法表现自己，只知道他要把卡卡西拉近，近到几乎融入自己的身体。<br/>带土的温度和气味让卡卡西感到安心。杀手低沉的嗓音像厚重的帆布那样盖住了作家脑中边缘锐利的回忆碎片，于是卡卡西终于得以移开视线喘上一口气。<br/>是这种拥抱让卡卡西比以往任何时候都患得患失，却也比任何时候都要有安全感——亲密关系或许到头来就是这样一面做加法一面做减法的无用功，那时卡卡西这样想着，而他们注定要被这种无用功耗尽一生。<br/>最终他们打了一辆出租车回到家，走进家门的时候，津崎的名片还在卡卡西的大衣口袋里。小说家本想找个机会把它丢到垃圾桶里，但他已经连那个力气都没有了，更何况带土还寸步不离地守着他。于是，卡卡西只好把这张来自过去的名片带进了自己的屋子，感觉像是把细菌放进了无菌室。<br/>卡卡西甚至没办法在带土的帮助下脱掉衣物，他又不愿意穿着外出的衣服躺在床上，于是带土只能把他抱上沙发。杀手帮他摘了棕色假发，现在才发觉底下的银发都被汗濡湿了。<br/>带土倒了一杯温水递给卡卡西，手掌整个盖住他冰凉的手背。作家的手还在发抖，带土不得不帮他扶稳杯子，犹豫了很久才问他是不是头痛又发作了。<br/>作家闭着眼睛点点头。<br/>“还有哪里痛？”带土问他。<br/>“你最好问我哪里不痛。” <br/>“我可以去帮你买止痛药，卡卡西，”带土说，小心地试探着，“偶尔吃一颗不要紧的。这是——这是特殊情况，对吗？”<br/>这时候带土不知道卡卡西的书房柜子里就藏着一盒没开封的阿司匹林和两个已经空了的药瓶。他看到卡卡西摇了摇头，还以为这个人像往常一样自律且倔强，心里生出一点从以前就没有变过的敬意。<br/>“这是特殊情况，”卡卡西说，“不会再发生。”<br/>“我不该非要你去开什么签售会的，”带土叹息道，为自己那欠考虑的计划后悔不已，“到底发生了什么？”<br/>卡卡西不知道带土会警戒到去查书店的监控，也不知道此后津崎会再次出现在两人面前，所以他打算用一个粗制滥造的谎言掩盖过去。只是他此时仍是沉默着，打算以守为攻，先听听带土会做出什么样的猜测。<br/>要带土用语言把他的猜想描述清楚实属不易，他不想用不恰当的词语重复作家受到的骚扰，更害怕那只是自己粗鲁的臆测。这个平常总爱骂脏话的人此时支支吾吾地比着手势，嘴里含糊不清地跑出一些短句。<br/>卡卡西明白了他的意思，于是他顺着带土的猜想开始编故事。他说自己在低头往书本上写一段读者要求的赠言时，一位中年男性脱了裤子对着他自慰，射出来的精液弄脏了那本没签完的书。<br/>尽管卡卡西已经用了小说家的所有职业素养斟酌词句让它不像听起来那样野蛮，这个故事还是让带土的表情明显僵了僵。“我们得把那个混蛋送进局子，”他轻声说，“如果警察先生不愿意教训他，我会找到他的。”<br/>“带土，”卡卡西说，捏了捏黑发男人的耳朵，“你已经不做那行了，记得吗？”<br/>这话离带土的秘密太近了，于是他沉默下来。而为了让保护欲过分旺盛的恋人彻底打消报复的念头，卡卡西说那个人只是让他想起了曾经发生在监狱里的某些事。尽管它引发了可怕的应激反应，但说到底只是彻底的偶发事件。<br/>卡卡西不愿去说具体的细节，而带土也没有再追问下去。他不想像其他好事者那样，为了满足自我陶醉的关心而硬是要求卡卡西解释自己的痛苦。<br/>“你差点晕倒，”于是带土严肃地调转了话题，像一位坏脾气的，只愿意为世界上一个人服务的医生，“以前有过这样的情况吗？”<br/>卡卡西向他保证以前没有，未来也不会有——前一句倒是真话。<br/>“如果遇到任何问题，卡卡西，”带土几乎是恳求道，“你得告诉我，否则我们跟过去没什么两样了。”<br/>卡卡西在心里把这句话默念一遍，然后他说：“我明白。我真的没事。”<br/>带土不想眼睁睁地看着卡卡西陷入沼泽，但未曾想过自己也是那沼泽的一部分。不过现在，他的关心和善意已经足够小说家露出平和的笑容。卡卡西抬手捧住带土的右边脸颊，黑发男人低头蹭了蹭他的掌心。他试探性地低头贴上作家的嘴唇，卡卡西却草草掐断了这个吻。<br/>“对不起，带土，”卡卡西说，他今天是在不知道该用什么态度和带土亲热，“我——我有点累了。”<br/>尽管知道卡卡西此时不在状态，但这是作家第一次拒绝他的靠近，这让带土有些不知所措，像是人生首次被自己的猫咪冷落了。这一秒钟的疏离让他猛然意识到过去这四个月，自己享受的究竟是何等无度的幸福。在他还一无所有的时候，这个自诩通透的人曾经肆意嘲笑人类的贪婪、盲目和没有尽头的欲望，现在他才发觉，自己也不过是这些两足兽的一员。<br/>“我知道，”带土这一整天都在期待着占有这位棕发的小说家，但他只是吻了吻他的额头，“你需要休息——对了，我帮你按摩，说不定能让你不那么难受。”<br/>就像带土习惯靠礼物表示忠诚一样，他偏好靠行动表达爱意。在得到作家的同意后，带土帮他脱了外衣又解开衬衫纽扣，用水杯捂热了双手才贴上作家的肩膀。<br/>几根手指在卡卡西高度紧张的肌肉上摸索了一阵子，忽然找准了位置按了下去。作家轻喘出声，尽管一瞬间的疼痛涨高了好几倍，堆积的疲劳却一下子被驱散了。带土花了点时间替他放松筋膜和肌肉组织，轻松下来的颈椎甚至减缓了他的头痛。<br/>杀手温热的手掌顺着他的肌肤下移，掌根缓慢但有力地推开肩胛骨的三角区。卡卡西不知道他为什么能把力道拿捏得这么准确，简直像一位高明的医生拿一把手术刀将疼痛从这具身体里干净利落地剔了出来。<br/>自己刚才还一本正经地拒绝了带土的邀请，现在却喘得像是被这只手浑身上下侵犯了一遍。卡卡西有些脸红地移开视线，不去看带土认真又谨慎的表情。<br/>带土没注意到作家耳朵尖的红色，他正专心欣赏这赤裸白皙的脊背，惊叹为什么这些单纯的起伏和凹陷会让这具身体显得这样有魅力。卡卡西的背上有几道旧伤，他提起指尖蹭过它们。要是稍微加大力道，他会在那儿留下一个粉红色的指痕，第二天它就会沉淀成一个青紫色的淤青。<br/>只是按摩而已，带土及时制止了发散的思绪，小腹却越来越热。这只是骨头、肌肉和皮肤而已，他想，只是钙离子、肌原纤维和角质细胞的组合，没什么了不起的。但事实上，即使杀手先生努力把这位作家分解成了最小的粒子，他还是不依不饶地爱着他。<br/>等那只手终于舍得放过卡卡西的腰窝而向下移动时，带土又紧张起来。他刻意略过了作家的臀部，手指悬在他的大腿侧面。杀手清了清嗓子，觉得自己该说些什么转移注意力，却和卡卡西想到了一起，两人同时开口叫了对方的名字。<br/>“你先说。”带土说，开口时被自己沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳。他换了个手势，虎口贴着股外肌从作家的大腿根一寸寸退出来。卡卡西的腰忽然朝上抬了抬，像受了刺激似的紧绷起来。他的肌肉线条变得更加清晰，变得更加，你知道，像一个普通的男人。<br/>带土咽了一口唾液，咬住口腔内壁要自己专心。妈的，他想，除了我，任何人都不能给卡卡西按摩。<br/>卡卡西没有想到带土会那样慌张地绕开自己的屁股，像是从来没碰过那里一样。杀手是那样尊重他的意愿，急于表明自己没有一丝邪念，卡卡西几乎要被这个可爱的动作逗笑了。<br/>“真的很舒服，”卡卡西诚恳地夸奖恋人的专业素养，“你在哪儿学过？”<br/>“以前在医院做复健的时候，”带土说，“有一个叫野原的医生负责给我按摩，每天一次。不知不觉就记下来了。”<br/>“那时候还没拿到你的死亡证明，”杀手补上一句，“所以每天高兴得像个傻瓜一样，以为早点好起来，就能早点见到你了。”<br/>那时负责陪带土做康复训练的是一位叫野原琳的女护士，棕色短发，五官精巧可爱。为了不让肌肉负担过重，每天的训练结束以后，琳会花上一小时帮带土按摩全身。她的手指像是有魔力，每一次都能让酸痛的肌肉镇静下来。不仅如此，她还十分同情这位小小的病人，一面按摩一面不间断地陪他聊天，耐心地听他说了许多旗木卡卡西的事情。<br/>带土出生不久，他的母亲就去世了。因此他在他的记忆中没有比琳更温柔，更像母亲的女性了。她从不会像其他大人一样摆出糊弄小孩子的架势，那种温暖的微笑和鼓励是那段时间带土最大的慰藉。<br/>“在我逞强想多练一点的时候，琳板起脸警告我，说我这样会彻底搞坏身体，再也见不到旗木卡卡西，”带土说着，脸上露出怀念的微笑，“你看，她真的很懂怎么说服我。”<br/>带土很少愿意谈起那段时期，因为从那张死亡证明开始，他眼中的世界就开始扭曲变形了。而今天，或许是这场突然发作的恐慌让带土意识到卡卡西多么害怕过去，他想要主动展示自己的伤口，告诉他没什么大不了的。他们都摔下去过，他们都会爬起来。<br/>“说下去，”卡卡西说，“我想听。”<br/>于是，那个晚上，带土一边保持着手上的动作一边慢吞吞地回忆自己的过去。他说起自己的绝望和暴怒，说起自己的药物滥用和酒精上瘾。他的意志经历了最彻底的崩溃和重建，从医院出来的时候，门口的保安认不出那是曾经那个躺在担架上被好几个医生团团围住的男孩。<br/>这是因为他脸上的伤疤，是因为他留长的头发，也是因为那股乐观积极的活力就像从未存在一样消失了。酒精和药物会让绝望的人更加绝望，让有野心的人更加疯狂。带土的状态经常介于两者之间，他不得不创造一个叫作阿飞的杀手替自己承担一部分情绪。<br/>“我很想你，”带土说，“但我从斑那里逃出来的时候实在太着急，把我们唯一一张合照都搞丢了。”<br/>说起这些的时候带土曲起手指，用指节顶住作家的大腿内侧，在他反应最激烈的那一点加大力道。<br/>这只手像是老练的机械师在拆解重组一个机器人。他吹掉灰尘，滴上润滑剂，拧紧螺丝，接通电路。于是这个名为旗木卡卡西的仿生人又一次从可怕的记忆中苏醒过来，周遭的现实涌入他的五感。 <br/>卡卡西没法抑制喉咙里的呻吟，没法控制身体对恋人的抚摸做出的条件反射一样的回应。带土在分享他那见不得人的过去，卡卡西知道这有多难，也知道带土是在用自己的方式宽慰他——一个光是想到过去就恐慌发作的人。这点拐弯抹角的体贴对作家来说却是无上的至宝，天知道他有多吃这一套。<br/>但在这样暧昧不清的氛围下，被打动的可不只有卡卡西的心。他勃起了，下半身却只穿了一条内裤，裤子被褪到了脚踝，解开的衬衫披在肩膀上。而带土正跪在沙发前，不可能注意不到小说家的窘态。<br/>于是他俯身亲吻恋人的后颈，但卡卡西略微朝里侧过身子，整张脸埋在靠枕里。<br/>“别看我，”这个脸红到耳朵尖的人说，“也别管我，你捏你的。”<br/>“没事的，”带土傻乎乎地安慰道，他会是天底下最后一个知道自己有性吸引力的人，“医生帮我按的时候我也起过反应，她说这是正常现象，说明你身体健康。”<br/>有时候，在性方面，卡卡西不知道这个人究竟能单纯到什么程度。“带土，”他耐心地说，“我勃起是因为你，不是因为我身体健康。”<br/>“那，”带土眨眨眼睛，忽然觉得自己的夜晚有了转机，“我在这里帮你解决？还是——还是我们去床上？”<br/>卡卡西闭上眼睛。如果不是突然出现的津崎，他当然会毫不犹疑地选择后者。但现在他沉默了有足足半分钟，然后低声拒绝了带土的两个邀请。<br/>尽管不明白个中缘由，但带土从不会强迫卡卡西——虽然几周之后他就会越过这条底线，做出这辈子自己最后悔的一件错事。眼下，他仍然坚信欲拒还迎的情调是一回事，不分场合的纠缠不休是另一回事。所以他按照卡卡西说的，又花了十分钟按摩他的小腿，最后拿了一条毯子披在他身上。<br/>“你在这儿睡一会儿，”带土对放松到意识模糊的作家说，“我——我先去洗澡。”<br/>带土原本是不急着洗澡的，有洁癖的一直是卡卡西。但现在，他再不找个地方释放欲望就快发疯了。<br/>而这个时候，作家收起了伪装出来的困意站起来，十分冷静地把斯坎儿的衣服一件一件地穿在身上，最后对着镜子戴上那顶棕色的卷发。按摩确实极大程度地驱散了他的疲倦，但当带土的手指离开他的身体，疼痛又如幽灵般顺着他的腿肚子爬上来。<br/>他走到储物间，翻找出塞在储物柜最深处的小盒子。直到他把装了电池的电动阴茎捏在手里，指尖搭在开关上时，他才开始思考自己究竟在做什么。<br/>来吧，分析自己，医生。他自嘲似的拎起那根塑料阴茎在面前晃动几下，疼痛越来越明显了。于是卡卡西走去书房拿了两片阿司匹林，用温水送下去，起初吃药时的那种抗拒早就消失了。这会给他四小时的健康和活力，而带土还会以为这是按摩的奇效。<br/>药开始起作用的时候，小说家斯坎儿继续自己被中断的思考，他隐隐约约知道这些准备是为了一场出格的性爱游戏。不论带土花了多大的力气去安抚他的作家，这段忽然发作的恐慌毫无疑问地改变了卡卡西脑袋里的什么。它或许颠倒了某段因果，或许切断了某种联系，或许只是给作家的自我认知打上了浓重的阴影——但你要承认一个立体的人缺少不了黑色的影子。<br/>斯坎儿翘着腿坐在沙发上，一只手拨弄着自己的卷发。是的，我很脏，斯坎儿想，而我想让你知道。<br/>他要带土看着他被别的东西填满，他要带土对此感到兴奋而非愤怒，他要假装自己能被原谅——所以，这是斯坎儿能做出的最逼真，又最不可能伤害到恋人的情景模拟了。<br/>带土走进卧室的时候，他会看到斯坎儿背对着他蜷缩在床上发抖，屋里有马达高速运转的嗡嗡声。他不知道卡卡西为什么又戴上了那顶假发，重新穿上了那件大衣。而当他关切地凑上去时，他会发现那件大衣底下是卡卡西赤裸的身体。<br/>在目瞪口呆的杀手问出第一个问题前，斯坎儿说：“坐下来，看着我。”<br/>这会是斯坎儿在这个晚上说出来的最后一句完整的话。他靠在床头，正面对着杀手打开双腿，屁股底下的床单湿了一小片。碾磨在敏感点的振动卸掉了他浑身的力气，为了把那根假阴茎拔出来再顶进去，作家发抖的双手重叠在一起，努力到脚趾都蜷紧了。他剧烈起伏的胸腔却仍迫切地扭动着，那是这个贪婪的人在寻找更精准的，立在针尖的力的凝聚与爆发。<br/>一旦进入了那种状态，卡卡西发觉自己轻车熟路的自慰技巧并没有在十多年的克制中退化。毕竟在人生最早最一无所有的日子里，他靠着这个与时间，甚至与死亡本身搏斗，性的快感早就与他崩溃边缘的情绪绑定在了一起。<br/>这从来不让作家感到自豪，这是他最羞于启齿的那段过去，是他和谐甜蜜的新生活彻底的对立面——而津崎的出现却在两者之间硬是架起一座危险的桥梁。那段堕落的过去以前所未有的距离逼近了他，被它勒住脖子要挟的人质是卡卡西如今拥有的所有幸福。<br/>于是，这个善于驯服痛苦，甚至让地狱之火变成燃烧着的创造力的小说家终于也束手无策了。层层累加的谎言和欺瞒成为他难以独自承担的重负，他必须用某种方式被他最在乎的人知道曾经自己究竟有多放荡。<br/>这段亲密关系忠诚圣洁到过头了，这对他肮脏的肉体来说简直是一种惩罚。所以他需要被侮辱，被侵犯，但他同样需要所有的爱与尊重。于是这一切只能发生在他亲手搭起来的戏台上，只能是一场盛大的表演。带土会以为这是某种甜蜜而新奇的爱情游戏，只有卡卡西知道这是他在赎罪，在乞求原谅。<br/>小说家的最后一点自尊藏在那件橄榄绿色的大衣下，藏在他的棕色假发里，他靠着这些离那个旗木卡卡西稍微远一点。毕竟过了这个晚上，他还得把自己体面的外壳拼凑起来。<br/>而小说家最后的疯狂藏在喃喃自语里，他在急促的喘息中念的是阿飞的名字，因为阿飞对他来说是一个危险的陌生人，需要慎重对待的易燃物，是一段婚姻中背叛道德又摧毁忠贞的第三者。<br/>阿飞与斯坎儿，宇智波带土与旗木卡卡西。卡卡西想：老天啊，他们这些年到底活成了多少个人。<br/>带土对此一无所知，他听到阿飞的名字先是吓了一跳，以为自己的双重身份不知怎得露出了马脚。但他很快意识到那只是卡卡西在探寻一些非常规的刺激，他迅速硬挺起来的欲望撑起了围在腰上的浴巾。杀手微微张开了嘴巴，嗓子眼渴到要冒烟了。<br/>他们之间并不缺情趣和激情，也从未像普通的恋人那样对对方的身体感到厌倦。尽管他们从未做过约定，但过去，他们默契地追求性爱中的同步性，似乎是要拿这点平等去维护两人结合时的神圣。那些曾经摧毁过他们的暴力和混乱被小心翼翼地隐藏起来，即使是在那样私密的接触中，他们都努力不去触碰对方的伤口。<br/>因此这是他第一次看到卡卡西用这种方式展现自己的身体，在带土尚未触碰他的时候就把自己弄得那样失魂落魄，简直像是一具被侵犯到只剩下欲望的肉体在向他摇尾乞怜。<br/>如果说曾向暴力与混乱索求力量的杀手阿飞自诩为人类痛苦的解脱者，那么现在，这种深深植根于他本性中的神明一样的控制欲与拯救的冲动被小说家彻底激发出来。他哑着嗓子指挥小说家的动作，要他用前臂抱起腿根，碰一碰他一直无暇顾及却已经颤抖着渗出前液的性器。<br/>是的，指挥和命令，这正是现在斯坎儿最需要的东西，这是馆长的暴行与曾经的每一位嫖客在他潜意识里留下的最接近痛苦的快感。斯坎儿听话地撤出一只手去摸前面，失去平衡的身体侧倒下来。尽管手法笨拙又粗鲁，但这具敏感又极端疲惫的身体距离攀上顶峰只差一步。<br/>这时候，台下的观众终于忍无可忍地闯上舞台。杀手接管了他的身体，他推开斯坎儿那两只虚弱无力的手，一面压住了他的性器顶端限制他的高潮，一面用力把那根假阴茎送到更深的地方。<br/>你瞧，这正是这个计划最妙的地方。斯坎儿用这具身体囚禁了自己的拯救者，观赏这场演出的唯一一位观众却有能力掀翻戏台，那正好能证明小说家仍然在美好的现实中享有一席之地。要不是他已经抬不起双手，斯坎儿简直想为自己鼓掌了。<br/>释放被一只温热的大手止住，斯坎儿觉得自己的意识快要溜出脑子了，他的整个身子抖了抖，滑开的棕色假发下露出蓬乱湿热的银色。他扭过头看着带土的眼睛，嗓子里送出来的句子断断续续：“您满意吗，阿飞先生？”<br/>您满意吗，中村先生？<br/>您满意吗，野田先生？<br/>您满意吗，馆长先生？<br/>您满意吗，津崎先生？<br/>看到那张脸，带土突然停下了动作。有一瞬间，围绕着他的声音、温度和气味统统不见了。并非那种从有到无的缓慢消逝，而是从全盛猛然坠入虚无，像一个响指那样干净利落。杀手差点以为这又是自己的一个离谱春梦，但眼前的一切并没有像曾经那场梦中性爱一样在下一秒消失不见。<br/>“卡卡西，”他低声呼唤恋人的名字，“你没事吧？”<br/>卡卡西感到十分不解，他搞不懂是哪里出了差错。胀痛的下身让他焦急又迫切，于是一面亲吻杀手的颈窝一面说自己好得很，只是如果阿飞先生再不让他射出来，他就要咬他的肩膀了。<br/>而带土却严肃地捧着恋人的脸要他看着自己。“卡卡西，”他说，“你在哭。”<br/>这一切的策划者脸上的惊讶和无措与带土同样多，他几乎计划好了一切，唯独没想到甚至也没意识到自己在掉眼泪。带土犹豫了一下便放开了他的性器，用两只手抱住作家的肩膀，迟来的高潮让卡卡西瘫软在他怀里浑身痉挛。<br/>与此同时，尽管作家正在体验绵长而彻底的快感，尽管他的恋人抱紧了他的身体，尽管他没在心里察觉到一丝悲伤的情绪，他的眼泪却无论如何都停不下来。<br/>“卡卡西，”带土说，“告诉我发生了什么。”<br/>这是最后一次机会，卡卡西想，现在不说，那他以后也都不会说。作家能察觉到这具身体里所有的懦弱和恐惧尝试使劲冲出他的喉咙，但他执拗地把它们驱逐回最阴暗的角落。<br/>“阿飞先生，”斯坎儿说，满不在乎地用手背擦掉眼泪又跨坐上带土的身体，就像两人第一次做爱时那样，“我要你进来。”<br/>带土拿不准自己该怎么办。有时他觉得自己的恋人像易碎的水晶，有时又认为他是一堵不声不响的灰色墙壁。我并非要为带土辩护，只是当旗木卡卡西这样的人火力全开时，世界上所有的自制力聚到一起都无法与之抗衡，更何况这位杀手已经被撩拨到极限了。<br/>最终带土也放弃了思考，于是这张床上的最后一丝理智黯然退场。他不再追问那眼泪的来源和去向，咬牙进入卡卡西的身体。那里比平常还要湿热，更迫切绝望地绞紧了他的硬物。<br/>不论如何，在带土开始挺动的时候，那些处心积虑的伪装和深思都被快感冲散了。从来都只有宇智波带土能给卡卡西生理和心理上的双重高潮，作家甚至不敢去想这意味着多少的依赖与脆弱。性爱本就意味着解构后的融合，这里头带有根源性的暴力因素。而有了那场演出的铺垫，他们心甘情愿地成为了堕落者与拯救者。<br/>再加上药物、玩具、眼泪和首次缺席的安全套——在小说家编织出来的骗局中，陌生与亲密成了孪生兄弟，信任和背叛握手言和，守序和疯狂携手共舞。而那个时候带土只是在想：老天啊，我是多么幸运。我爱他，他也爱我。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 一罐啤酒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>带土只会用疯狂这一个词语形容那个夜晚。如果说过去的每一场性爱都是这位经验老到的船长在起伏肆虐的波浪中掌舵航行，那么这一次狂风暴雨干脆掀翻了他的船。<br/>
船长先生很快意识到今天他的海发生了某种变化，这个可怜的男人浑身赤裸着落入了波涛汹涌的大海中，来自自然界的力量震撼了他的神经。你会忘记那片海曾平静地托着帆船，曾谦逊地臣服在冲浪者脚下，甚至要怀疑这样的混乱和暴戾才是大海的真实面目。<br/>
好在风暴只持续了几个小时，随着卡卡西耗尽体力陷入沉睡，海面平静下来。作家在高潮中短暂地失去意识，脸上的表情近乎痛苦。他醒过来几秒，挣扎着想要把自己的身体抬起来，又被杀手轻柔的吻哄进深沉的睡眠。<br/>
带土心中竟生出海难幸存者一般的侥幸和喜悦。他支起一只胳膊侧躺着欣赏恋人的睡颜，放慢动作嗅闻作家身上轻薄的汗味。多数时候卡卡西在睡梦中也是皱着眉头的，似乎他还要在梦中解决未竟的现实事务。但今天作家露出一种幼儿似的毫无防备的表情，连那道伤疤都柔和下来。<br/>
这种描述放在三十一岁的男人身上当然相当不合适，但是带土想不到其他比喻去形容那种几乎显出神性的沉静和释然——并非欲望得到暂时满足后的平静，更像是这个人主动放弃了对世界的索求。<br/>
十几分钟后杀手抱他去浴室做了周到而细致的清理，又趁着这个机会用手指重温这具要他神魂颠倒的身体。他未曾这样渴望一个人，愿意一刻不停地触摸他，用所有的神经感受他，拥有他。<br/>
在性爱方面，带土虽从未像小说家那样走向抗拒和索求的极端，总体上却一直是消极对待的。在两人无法相见的漫长岁月里，他们奇妙地遵循着同一条守则：每一场性爱都必须与金钱挂钩。尽管如此，有时带土的床伴会拒绝他递出来的钞票，杀手有时好言相劝，有时干脆拿一把枪抵上那个倒霉蛋的太阳穴。<br/>
“把钱收下，”他会说，“否则我就把你剁碎了倒进抽水马桶。”<br/>
卡卡西一直没有醒过来，瘫软无力的手臂挂在带土的肩膀上。这份重量不知怎得让带土联想到一具尸体，他像是脚下忽然踩空似的心中一悸，用手指探了探作家的呼吸。带土甚至忍不住想要叫他的名字确认他还能醒来，他掐住虎口压制这种愚蠢的冲动。<br/>
尽管所有迹象都表明卡卡西只是陷入了昏睡，但突如其来的死亡阴影却挥之不去，透骨的凉意顺着杀手的脚踝攀上来。这让带土想起作家几个月前轻描淡写的一句玩笑。“我会邀请你参加我的葬礼，阿飞先生。”卡卡西说。而那时阿飞忙着阻止他的死亡，生活忙碌而充实，他压根没把这句话放在心上。<br/>
此时他忽然意识到这句话仍是成立的。在许多年后他会参加卡卡西的葬礼，或者反过来。他阻止了小说家杀死自己，可死亡和分别仍然是他们的终点。世界并没有因为他们的结合而变得更加友好，它仍然缺乏人类追求的秩序和意义，而大部分人甚至会在意识到这一点前匆匆死去。<br/>
杀手心中随即出现了一个荒唐的念头：他们应该在最快乐的时刻一块儿死去，于是时间没法再强行给他们的生活做减法。<br/>
带土曾经坚信自己不需要任何人，因此这样原始、赤裸甚至十分幼稚的共生欲望把他吓坏了，仿佛一位旅人走上独木桥时忽然失去了平衡，左右摇晃之际瞥见了底下可怕的深渊。<br/>
他知道这种惶恐是那场反常性爱的后坐力，他反复琢磨着卡卡西流眼泪的原因。那不是卡卡西第一次在做爱的时候起这样的生理反应，带土很爱看到他通红湿润却不自知的眼睛——可今天作家的眼泪更像是一个来自过去的求救信号。带土搞不清它的深意，却本能地察觉到有什么事正在发生，就在离他很近的地方。<br/>
这是他第一次愿意承认自己或许不了解卡卡西，至少不像他想象中那样了解他。可——卡卡西又了解我到什么程度呢？在关掉最后一盏灯的卧室里，带土终于在这样无止境的深思中沉沉睡去。<br/>
此时卡卡西正被困在一个奇怪的梦中。他回到了曾经的那间审讯室，拿着线圈本的警察先生坐在他面前，手中的圆珠笔在纸上动个不停。<br/>
“那么，旗木先生，”警察说，“您刚才承认自己曾经与127位男人发生过性行为。”<br/>
卡卡西点点头。他试图看清警察先生的脸，但聚拢的视线却被某种无形的力猛地推开了。<br/>
“您也承认自己把中村先生，您睡过的第18位男人，当作人物原型写进了您的书《消失的幸存者》里。”<br/>
这回作家眯了眯眼睛，脸上显出困惑。“我不确定，长官，”他说，“通常我会提取三四个人的特质塑造我的小说人物，因此我记不清中村先生是不是——”<br/>
“那么，”警察先生打断他，他的声音突然变得更加低沉，像是在一瞬间老了二十岁，“或许您也借鉴了野田先生的形象。为了防止您搞错，旗木先生，他是您睡过的第101位男人，爱好是捆绑和窒息，您——”<br/>
“这些到底有什么重要的？”卡卡西忍不住问道，他急切地环顾四周，想要确保没有人听到这场对话。但他只能看清墙壁上的裂缝，桌面上的弧形凹陷和那支不断移动的圆珠笔，其余的一切笼罩在白色的薄雾中。<br/>
“这很重要，先生，”警察慢条斯理地说，这个声音听起来相当耳熟，“宇智波先生认为他们很重要。”<br/>
这个名字让卡卡西浑身发冷，他甚至没法移动自己的手指，身体仿佛从脚趾头开始自下往上地消失在空气里。唯有视觉和听觉仍在起劲地工作，警察先生的话源源不断地进入他的脑袋。他拿出一本封面都快碎掉的笔记，从第一页宣读起来。<br/>
“第一位，佐藤先生，爱好是骑乘和口交，总是把安全套藏在皮夹子里，与他妻子的照片放在同一个隔层。第二位，绵谷先生，喜欢用经济学解释一切，谈论股票会让他兴奋。第三位，大岛先生，热衷于漫长的前戏，会在高潮时发出类似绵羊受惊的声音。第四位——”<br/>
卡卡西拼了命想要离开这间屋子，但他似乎被剥离了肉体又简化到只剩下一个线性概念，脑袋里出现的念头找不到任何着力点，他没法控制自己的四肢。<br/>
这场言语的凌迟似乎会永远持续下去，作家羞愧得想要咬断自己的舌头。直到警察先生宣布道：“您知道宇智波先生必须了解这些事，旗木先生，我假设您已经充分了解了它的必要性。”<br/>
接着，没等作家做出任何回应，警察递给他一支笔和一张同意书。这支笔正是卡卡西在签售会上用的那支，这块来自现实的碎片几乎撑起了这整个梦的逻辑。这个瞬间一切又恢复了正常，卡卡西握住那支笔，在纸面上留下了自己的名字。等写完最后一个笔画他才意识到，自己签成了斯坎儿而非旗木卡卡西。<br/>
“我签成了笔名，”作家对警察承认道，“我不知道这会不会影响这张同意书的法律效力。也许我该重新签一次。”<br/>
于是警官给他拿来一张新的文书，并提醒他这是最后一张。这次作家提起笔尖，却迟迟落不下去。<br/>
“对不起，长官，”作家说，“我忘记了我的名字。”</p><p>这时候卡卡西醒过来，睁开眼睛扫视沉在黑暗里的卧室，十几秒后才意识到自己正躺在床铺上。他出了很多汗，心跳快得像是马拉松跑者刚刚冲过终点线，小腿酸痛而沉重。<br/>
有一瞬间他怀疑那位警官宣读的秘密逃逸到了现实里，被他同床共枕的恋人偷听了去。他扭头注视带土沉睡的脸，屏气凝神等待理智下判断，然后终于松了一口气。<br/>
梦是这位小说家重要的灵感来源，所以他习惯在床头柜放上纸笔方便自己记录梦境，但他实在提不起勇气把这个梦写到纸面上。在尝试解析自己之前，他的意识跨过了所有思虑而击中了一件微不足道的小事。老天啊，卡卡西想，原来是他。<br/>
梦中的那位警察正是曾经唯一一个听到他正面指控馆长的人。卡卡西本以为他的长相、姓名和那场对话的大部分内容都消失在了记忆中，直到刚才，他的潜意识忽然对那张脸的五官做出反应，他才意识到四个月前上门调查的那位上了年纪的警官是同一个人。卡卡西甚至记起了他的姓氏，仿佛储存这部分记忆的大脑忽然被激活了。<br/>
这个梦对小说家来说不难理解，那些数字和人名都是真实存在的。卡卡西曾经确实有一本笔记，用来记录自己的客人和他们的奇怪癖好。这是作家在积累素材，也是他每一次为了小费而投其所好的诀窍。彻底脱身后，卡卡西找了一个铁桶，在自己家的庭院里烧了那本笔记。火焰把这本忏悔录烧成灰烬，而其中的所有文字却永远地潜伏进他的梦里。<br/>
卡卡西悄无声息地深呼吸几次，试图让自己摆脱梦中那种叫人头晕目眩的漂浮感。他花了几乎半个小时一点点挪开那条沉重又暖烘烘的手臂，从带土的怀抱里头钻了出来。他忍住俯身亲吻恋人额头的欲望，心想自己最好还是把早安吻留到清晨。<br/>
带土没有醒，低低的鼾声跟着卡卡西的最后一个动作暂停了几秒钟，又重新响起来。卡卡西记得几个月前，那个在沙发上打瞌睡的杀手在他靠近的瞬间睁开眼睛，差点折断了他的手腕。如今带土毫无防备的睡姿大概会受到他所有同行的嘲笑，卡卡西心里却升起一点驯服野生动物那样的欣慰。<br/>
作家轻手轻脚地离开床铺走向浴室，关上门后才打开灯。他倚在窗框上俯视空无一人的街道，这扇窗户正对着与主街交叉的一条小路。一个醉汉正倚着垃圾桶昏睡，白足的黑猫借着他的肩膀跃上墙头。那抹白色绷紧发力的瞬间，这副静态的画被打破了。醉汉和垃圾桶一起倒下来，几个空易拉罐砸在地上，受惊的黑猫一下蹿去了哪里。<br/>
卡卡西点燃一根香烟后才做足了心理准备去回想白天发生的一切，那自然是这个梦的原材料，或者说导火索。这包藏在浴室里的香烟是他的秘密之一，尽管他曾义正词严地告诉带土酒精和香烟在这幢别墅里头都是违禁品。这项规矩本意是改变带土不健康的作息，作家没想到几周后它却反过来成了自己的笑话。<br/>
他逼自己回忆津崎的外貌、穿着和那种中心商业区才有的口音，试图给那种没有形状的恐怖搭起骨架，贴上肌肉——让他变得更像人。人类更容易预测和理解，那种难以捉摸的威胁自然也逐渐消散。<br/>
这种练习奏效了，作家长出一口气，意识到自己终于重新收紧了情绪的缰绳。而一旦代入了旁观者的视角，整件事忽然只剩下荒唐和可笑。津崎只是和他寒暄了几句，没提起那段过去，也似乎不会再与自己有任何交集。卡卡西盯着从窗口飘出去的白烟，不敢相信自己居然曾那样小题大做。<br/>
作家不能不为自己轻易的崩溃感到愧疚，因为那似乎在否定带土的一切努力。如果卡卡西知道晨报上的杀人案仍有五分之一是出自带土之手，他大概会更加愿意放慢步子，和杀手先生去预约一周三次的心理治疗——而不是在夜里一个人跑去浴室抽烟，顺便又吞了两颗维柯丁。打开浅褐色的药瓶时他的手有些发抖，这是上瘾的早期症状。但作家只是眯了眯眼睛，把药瓶塞回柜子深处的卷纸筒里。<br/>
带土显然是在他失去意识后为他做了周到的事后清理，现在作家身上散发出好闻的沐浴露味道，下身除了隐约的沉坠感以外没有任何不适。这是他们第一次没有戴套，卡卡西还抱着带土的脖子央求他射在里面，想也知道清理起来有多麻烦。所以卡卡西不能不原谅带土在用完浴室后又一次忘记打开窗户和排风扇，以至于现在瓷砖墙壁上还挂着湿漉漉的水珠。他叹了口气，心想事情不能总是如自己所愿。<br/>
卡卡西很遗憾自己错过了这场性爱的收尾，那通常是他最喜欢的部分。他当然不能从热水，植物香气的沐浴露和充满整间浴室的白色雾气中获得高潮般原始有力的快感，但他喜欢那种平静和舒适，喜欢两人挤在浴缸里头漫无目的的闲谈，也喜欢带土在性爱结束后还那样珍视他的身体——毕竟这是他曾经没机会拥有的东西。<br/>
他坐在浴缸边沿拿了一本小说消磨时间，认为再过两小时，自己就能去准备早餐而不引起带土的任何疑心了。而此时带土正在梦中参加一场葬礼，穿黑西服戴白手套的四个男人正用皮带把一口棺材放入墓坑。棺材里却忽然传来敲击声，听起来像是有人正用手肘奋力撞击棺木。<br/>
但除了带土以外，没有人听到这种响声。围成一圈站在墓坑旁的人们忙着沉默、悲伤和哭泣。带土大吼着想要去营救这个即将被活葬的人，双手却突然被冰凉的手铐反绑到背后。“阿飞先生，”一个苍老的声音对他说，“你被逮捕了。”<br/>
带土惊醒时嘴巴还大张着，喉咙很干，他不知道自己究竟有没有喊出声音。这个格外真实的梦让他恐慌又迫切地翻身确认卡卡西的安全，结果却发现身边的床铺已经变得冰凉。他掀开被子起身下床，看到浴室的门缝里透出亮光。<br/>
“卡卡西，”他闭着眼睛靠上门板，努力让自己发抖失真的嗓音镇静下来，“让我进去。”<br/>
卡卡西拉开门时那根没燃尽的烟还架在手指上。带土抱住他，力道之大让作家吓了一跳。<br/>
“怎么了？”卡卡西问他，手掌抚上带土乱糟糟的黑发，试图把他后脑勺翘起的一撮短发压下去。<br/>
带土不说话。要他这样的人承认自己被一个噩梦吓到是相当困难的，他会觉得那就相当于承认自己身上最懦弱的一部分，这又和真的成为一个懦弱的人划上了等号——实际上三者间几乎没有关联。<br/>
再者，被警察戴上手铐对于这位总是在挑战司法体系的杀手来说极具侮辱意味。如果说前者是承认懦弱，后者就是承认恐惧。带土才刚刚学会了承认爱，他自觉身上的弱点已经够多了。<br/>
“做噩梦了？”卡卡西盯着那张苍白的脸猜测道，抬手摸了摸带土的额头。<br/>
带土万分不情愿地点了点头，再次张开手臂抱住他的作家。卡卡西慷慨地借出自己的肩膀，没拿烟的那只手来回轻抚带土的后背，心想这好像是第一次这个人做了噩梦扑到自己身上。有时不是一支上膛的手枪而是一位负伤的老友让你变得更强大，于是卡卡西任凭带土拱在自己颈窝里大肆掠夺温度和气味，柔声劝他与自己分享那个梦。<br/>
“按照你的说法就是驯服梦。”卡卡西说，他知道带土这样的人更容易被他自己创造的抽象逻辑打败。<br/>
杀手犹豫了半分钟，闭着眼睛描述那场葬礼，这时候他才闻到卡卡西身上隐约的烟味。他皱皱鼻子，在说到那副手铐的时候睁开眼睛。卡卡西原本以为这支烟会讨来带土的几句责备，或者至少是一个夹杂了讶异和失望的叹息，但带土脸上居然冒出喜出望外的笑容。<br/>
他把那根烟夺过来塞进嘴巴，扬起脑袋吸了一口。“老天啊，”他感叹道，“我正需要这个，那个该死的梦快把我的脑子搞坏了。”<br/>
“这么说，”卡卡西说，小心地引开了话题，“你不知道棺材里头是谁？”<br/>
“可能是你，”说这话时带土抱歉地瞥了卡卡西一眼，“因为我——呃，我不知道该怎么说。我很难过，又担心他马上就要被活葬，担心得要死了。”<br/>
“很正常，带土，毕竟几个月前我还在不管不顾地寻死来着。”卡卡西低声说，耳朵却有些发热，“给你戴上手铐的警察是谁？”<br/>
这回带土从鼻子里哼了一声。<br/>
“像是之前找上门来的那个老家伙，莫名其妙朝你鞠了一躬的那个——对了，”他急不可耐地强调道，“被他戴上手铐可不意味着我怕他什么的，卡卡西，我可没把他放在眼里。”<br/>
卡卡西惊讶地扬起了一边的眉毛。“我也梦到他了，带土，”他说，又犹豫了一下，“我想我认识他。”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“他以前给我做过笔录，你知道，图书馆那个案子。我——我刚才梦到了这个。”卡卡西说，不得不模糊了梦的细节。<br/>
“那天找上门的是被那老混蛋买通的警察？”他不可思议地反问一遍，表情愤怒到像是随时能从松垮的睡裤里拔出一把枪来，“你他妈为什么不早点告诉我？”<br/>
“我也是刚刚才想起来，”卡卡西说，“冷静一下，已经过去了这么久——”<br/>
“整个警局都是那个混蛋的帮凶，卡卡西，”带土说，“他居然还敢出现在你面前，还他妈朝你鞠躬？你知道这意味着什么吗？”<br/>
卡卡西沉默着，他知道带土要说什么。<br/>
“这个人是来找你安慰他作痛的良心，他倒像成了受害者似的！”带土吼道，烟头的白灰都抖到了地上，“这他妈说明他早就知道真相了！妈的，说不定整个警局都知道！我得查查究竟是谁——”<br/>
“带土，”卡卡西抬高了音量，双手按住带土的肩膀，“我很满意现在的生活，再往回走不会有任何好处。”<br/>
带土浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，脸上的愤怒过了很久才褪下去，而这个人即使是面无表情也仿佛在生闷气似的。他像是为了维护自己的尊严似的勉强站着不动，最后颓然坐在了浴缸边上。<br/>
“最好别让我再看见他。”他说，心里却知道卡卡西说的对。<br/>
“你已经不做那行了，带土。”<br/>
“是啊，所以我打算在街上看见他就向他鞠躬问好来着呢。”带土讽刺道，叼在嘴里的香烟上下晃动着。<br/>
卡卡西打破了沉默，他盯着地上的排水口说：“这根烟，带土，你——你没什么想说的？”<br/>
“我该说什么？”带土耸耸肩膀，掐住嗓子伪造出尖细的假声，“‘喔，卡卡西，你不该抽烟的，你不该做这种全人类都在做的事情！’”<br/>
卡卡西露出苦笑。带土最后吸了一口，一面呼出白雾一面把烟头扔进了马桶。<br/>
“每个人都需要发泄，大作家，”带土看着旋转的水流，“情绪不是完全归你管的，别太自负了。”<br/>
卡卡西跟着带土在浴缸边上坐下来。杀手赤裸的双脚贴上卡卡西的小腿肚偷得一些温度，他心满意足地磨蹭着。<br/>
“可我得对自己的情绪负责，”卡卡西说，“我创造了它们。”<br/>
“不，”带土反驳道，他对抽象概念的着迷程度不亚于这位作家，“发生在你身上的事创造了它们。”<br/>
“可最终选择权在我，”卡卡西说，“假如我被人打了一拳，我可以难过地掉眼泪，可以愤怒地挥拳头，也可以报以微笑——你看，我创造了它们。”<br/>
这个例子让带土生气又哑口无言，他不得不承认卡卡西在深夜依然那样思维敏捷。他抱着胳膊思考了一会儿。<br/>
“微笑背后是什么？”他忽然说，“理性是不是已经出手干预了？”<br/>
“什——”<br/>
“你所谓的负责，卡卡西，”带土抬高音量打断他，“是用理性绑架那些本该产生又本该得到发泄的情绪。”<br/>
没有人对卡卡西说过这种话，大家都默认他身上的理智和冷静是不可多得的优势，只有带土会认为那是世界上最凶悍的绑匪。他可能是世界上最后一个关心卡卡西的心理健康的人——我们当然不能把作家本人算进去。<br/>
“发泄完了是什么？”卡卡西说，朝窗外扬了扬下巴，“像那样子醉倒在街上？”<br/>
带土朝窗外看了一眼，脸上有些发热。一个醉汉，他气呼呼地想，不知道卡卡西还要再提起多少遍。杀手从搬进这栋别墅的那一天开始戒酒，现在已经是第五个月了。起初他经历了可怕的戒断反应，远离酒精让他变得易怒而敏感。他把自己关在房间里，手抖得拿不住水杯，不出十分钟就能和一面镜子吵起来。卡卡西只得靠手指、嘴唇和舌头耐心地转移带土的注意力，好在他精通此道。<br/>
“原来别墅区也会有醉鬼。”带土嘟囔道。<br/>
“这里也有难过的人。”卡卡西说。<br/>
“这句话意味着你赞同我的观点。”<br/>
“我赞同它存在的合理性，”卡卡西摇摇头，“但它不会是我的选择。”<br/>
“你不认可这种处理情绪的方式，”带土仍然不愿意放弃，“情愿用理性把它伪装成更——更体面的东西。”<br/>
“可以前我只能这么做。”卡卡西轻声说，别过头避开杀手的视线。<br/>
这让带土意识到自己的指控是多么冷酷。他被赢得辩论的欲望引走了注意力，忘记了执着到近乎偏执的理智曾是作家唯一的自救方式。他再次为自己的迟钝感到怒不可遏，脸上显出一种歉意和愤怒混在一起的奇怪表情，像是要举起拳头威胁别人接受自己的道歉似的。<br/>
“可你现在不是一个人，”带土顿了顿，“我俩总可以半夜一起躲在浴室抽烟。”<br/>
卡卡西好笑地看着他：“既然我们是共犯了，那还有必要躲着谁？”<br/>
“躲着这间屋子里的所有规则。”带土斩钉截铁地说，抓起卡卡西的手，“‘不许抽烟，不许喝酒，不许熬夜，不许不吃早餐，不许拿枪塞进自己的或是别人的喉咙。’”<br/>
卡卡西说：“定下规则的说不定是个十足的蠢货。”<br/>
“确实如此，”带土赞同地点点头，“因为你看，假如我被人打了一拳，我会打回去。”<br/>
卡卡西扭头看了他一眼。“那只是个比喻，”他说，“而且，你已经不做那行了。”<br/>
这一次带土沉默了很久，因为卡卡西眼中一闪而过的警惕像是在看通缉令上的杀人犯。作家总是在说这句“你已经不做那行了”，不知道是在提醒自己还是提醒带土。实际上卡卡西对杀手阿飞的态度一直很模糊，他对带土的理解和偏爱让他没法从正面反驳这个职业，但他同样不赞成那种残忍暴力的处理方式，不得不把它和他的宇智波带土分开来对待。<br/>
这件事给杀手先生和他的谎言带来了不小的压力。他渴望卡卡西的爱，却认为自己不需要他的包庇和辩护——很简单，他不但乐于承认自己的罪责，还坚信杀掉一些混蛋有利于世界向前发展。<br/>
只不过带土厌恶政客的虚伪圆滑，厌恶商人的唯利是图，这让他没有可能从头干涉世界的运转。他能做的只有批判、否定和推翻世上的骗子为大家捏造的价值观，却没有在废墟中重建伊甸园的能力。这样的人没法成为真正的主宰者，如果不是偶遇了爱情，他注定要成为一个徘徊于灰色地带的困顿灵魂。<br/>
现在，带土了解卡卡西对自己的期待，他不得不扮演好自己的角色——一个痛改前非的杀人犯。这不代表他对世界的失望忽然烟消云散，但他至少爱着卡卡西和与他相关的一切，让这位作家脸上显出笑容成为这个虚无主义者唯一认可的赎罪方式。<br/>
“卡卡西，”带土说，“我只是想告诉你，不要在我面前装出一切都好的样子。”<br/>
带土这样说时才意识到自己的谎言处在这句话的对立面，但他很快给自己找到了合适的借口。我至少比他更健康，他想，我至少没有试着杀死自己，因此我更有资格装出一切都好的样子。而且，妈的，事情本来也没有糟到哪里去。我只要再接最后一个委托，付清这个月的房租，找个地方处理掉那些犯罪证据——<br/>
“老实说，”卡卡西说，不自在地耸了耸肩膀，“我今天在你面前做了那样的事情，我——我没什么好装的了。”<br/>
“我知道，”带土说着，回忆起那个几乎要溺死在肉欲中的小说家仍让他浑身燥热，“你总不能是无缘无故给我看你最有魅力的样子。”<br/>
作家自以为那是他最低贱的姿态，而那副模样却受到了带土坦率的赞美。惊讶与触动之余，卡卡西认真地对上了带土的视线。<br/>
他们凑得很近，带土轻轻贴上作家的嘴唇，盯着他深灰色的眼睛。他的眼睛很漂亮，平常无精打采地耷拉着，像是一个怕麻烦的人随手抓了一张床单盖住了自己所有的秘密。带土则拥有一双对于杀手来说圆润到不符身份的眼睛，它让这张脸显出稚气和纯粹，仿佛这双眼睛里一次只能容下一种情绪。<br/>
这是卡卡西最喜欢的时刻，鼻尖若即若离的触碰，近距离的视线交流。他们似乎有办法从对方嘴角最微妙的一点弧度里读出索吻的信号，一来一回的试探成了情人间的即兴舞蹈。<br/>
以这个夜晚为契机，他们会养成交流梦境的习惯，稀奇古怪的梦仿佛成了他们俩养的小动物。作家和杀手都十分享受这件事，觉得他们又一次拓展了亲密的边界。<br/>
卡卡西以为这个虔诚的吻会是这整场意外的结尾，但他显然低估了带土的保护欲。为了防止类似的事故发生第二次，带土瞒着作家跑去了那家书店，在征得店长同意后调出了那几分钟的监控录像。<br/>
监控探头正对着卡卡西，因此带土只有机会看到嫌疑人的一个背影。经过几次放大的影像变得非常模糊，带土眯着眼睛翻来覆去看了很多遍，唯一可以确定的是这个人的双手一直规矩地摆在身侧——而按照卡卡西所说，他早该解开了自己的裤子才对。<br/>
带土不敢相信卡卡西会编造这样的谎言。他反反复复检查了很多遍，甚至用二倍速看完了整场签售会，但事实摆在他面前：压根没有什么性骚扰。<br/>
卡卡西的每一个行动背后都必然会有完整的逻辑支撑，他的谎言只可能是为了掩饰他恐慌发作的真正原因。带土曾经以为自己是最有资格了解这一切的人，因此作家沉默着与他拉远的距离让他十分沮丧。<br/>
消沉持续了整整三天，带土甚至很难在卡卡西主动亲吻的时候憋出一点笑容来。意识到拖延和回避只会让他们间的墙壁越来越厚，杀手决心要查清楚一切。<br/>
他手头唯一的线索就是那个穿西装系围巾的模糊背影。他把这张照片打印出来，问熟识的私家侦探有没有办法追查到这个人。<br/>
侦探姓加藤，总是不分季节地戴一顶深色的针织绒线帽，帽子底下是剃得精光的脑袋。他脸上有一道从耳朵划到鼻梁的横疤，关于这道伤疤，带土至少听到过五个版本的故事。没有人知道他的过去，但大家都说他几乎认识这座城市的每一个人，比警察的档案还要好使。<br/>
“老兄，”加藤一边打量那张照片一边说，“我在楼下的路口站上半小时，能遇到十个这副打扮的人。你没有其他线索了？”<br/>
“有的话我就不会来找你了。”带土说，他朝后靠倒在扶手椅的皮质靠背上，皱着眉头盯住天花板的一块污渍。<br/>
“看样子是个有钱人，”加藤说，“看看这件西服的剪裁，看看这个背衩的设计——是私人定制的，我敢肯定。”<br/>
“有没有办法从定制的店家那儿问出些消息？”<br/>
“服务业的嘴巴都很严，”加藤说，“我劝你不要抱太大希望。”<br/>
带土叹了口气，伸手接过加藤递过来的一罐啤酒，手指沿着拉环摸了几圈。<br/>
“不喝？”<br/>
“我在戒酒，”带土说，说出这话时竟然感到有些自豪，他不知道主动炫耀脖子上的项圈究竟是否正常，“把那玩意儿拿走。”<br/>
加藤愣了愣看向带土，像是忽然发觉办公室里闯入了个陌生人。“戒酒”这两个字从这位杀手嘴里跑出来十分反常。如果说枪支是他最好的朋友，酒精能击败药物荣登第二。带土甚至不愿意承认自己有酒精依赖，侦探不知道究竟是什么人或者什么事让他做出这么大的改变。<br/>
“你以前可不会接这样拖泥带水的委托，”加藤说，眯起眼睛，“这家伙犯什么事儿了？”<br/>
“不是委托，”带土说，“是私事。”<br/>
这两个字明显引起了侦探的兴趣，他的嘴角向上扬起来。<br/>
“阿飞，”他说，“大部分的人偷偷摸摸地来我这儿，给我一张只看得清背影的照片，跟我说要调查私事——你知道他们要查什么吗？”<br/>
“我没心情猜谜语。”带土盯着那罐啤酒说。<br/>
“前任、现任和第三者，”加藤说，竖起一根手指，“人们永无休止的情感问题。如果真是那样，我会建议你调查他的社交圈。”<br/>
带土从没想过这种可能性，他张了张嘴巴，忽然觉得口干舌燥。杀手沉默着拉开了那罐啤酒，仰头把冰凉的液体送进喉咙，又十分迟缓地用指节蹭掉了沾上嘴唇的泡沫。他在心里跟卡卡西和自己滴酒不沾的四个月道歉，心里却生出一点小孩子背着家长搞恶作剧的紧张和期待。<br/>
“他没有社交圈，”带土说，发觉自己开始为卡卡西辩护，“他一天到晚坐在家里工作，总是想离大部分人远一点。”<br/>
“不要被事物的表面蒙骗了，”加藤说，开了第二罐啤酒，“我的上一位客户在客卧的马桶水箱里发现了丈夫的第二部手机，用自封袋装着。那个五十六岁的老家伙在大学里头教严肃古板的西方哲学，下了课跟手下的五个女学生约会，办公室的抽屉里藏着粉红色蕾丝边内裤。我把这些事告诉他妻子，结果她选择了保持沉默，猜猜为什么？”<br/>
这位侦探脑袋聪明办事牢靠又相当热心，唯一的缺点是他总爱在讲话时弄些没必要的悬念。带土摇摇头，加藤说：“因为那混蛋还等着被提拔为教授呢。”<br/>
“听起来他妻子该来找我。”<br/>
“那两位可是很乐意演一对恩爱夫妻，”侦探说，“人们找我调查只是为了把事情弄清楚。大部分人下不了决心离开自己同床共枕的伴侣，更别提杀掉了。”<br/>
“相信我，我比你更了解这个。”带土说，他几个月前还拿一把手枪顶上了卡卡西的脑袋，距离自己后半生的悔恨和孤独只差勾一勾手指。<br/>
“说回你，”加藤拍了拍带土的肩膀，“如果你不忍心去调查你家那位，我可以帮你。”<br/>
“那还不如去调查我家楼下的一棵树，”带土说，“他没有问题——他只是被问题缠上了。”<br/>
这话又一次让加藤十分惊讶，因为他认识的杀手阿飞原本连自己的左右手都是要互相防备的。“阿飞，”于是侦探好心地劝道，“每对恋人间都有无数个秘密和谎言，私家侦探就是靠这个赚钱的。”<br/>
“我和他不一样，”带土说，“我信他胜过信我自己。”<br/>
“别告诉我你是在和上帝谈恋爱，”加藤耸耸肩膀，“记得到忏悔室里头打一炮。”<br/>
“老天爷，”带土瞪着他，“别说那种蠢话，你不知道我们经历过什么。”<br/>
加藤不是第一次从陷入热恋的情侣嘴里听到这种话。“我问你，”他说，“是不是他要你戒酒的？”<br/>
带土警惕地盯着他：“怎么？”<br/>
“你会告诉他你今天喝了一罐啤酒吗？”<br/>
“别这样，伙计，”带土皱起眉头，“一罐啤酒没什么大不了的。”<br/>
“你看，如果你不能对他完全坦诚，你不能期待他对你做同样的事。”<br/>
带土沉默了很久，拿起那罐啤酒一饮而尽。<br/>
“我看你是在跟踪哲学教授的时候听了太多谬论。”杀手说。</p><p>到头来这位侦探没有帮上什么忙，带土只得自己在卡卡西那儿旁敲侧击地打探了几次。这位十二岁时就在一大堆警官面前编故事的小说家自然没可能露出一丝破绽，带土的调查没有足够的疑点作为抓手，就在他即将放弃的时候，他的目标主动送上门来。<br/>
事情发生在一个阳光明媚的周日。那时卡卡西正坐在书房第十五次删改同一句话，背痛让他眉头紧锁，杯子里的咖啡还剩下一半。带土正系着随电视购物目录附送的围裙打扫客厅，不知怎得从音响旁的矮柜里找到了一套打着禁号的可疑书籍。他还没来得及翻开第一页，玄关传来敲门声。<br/>
就像所有初次拜访这栋别墅的人一样，津崎先是按了按门铃，发觉没有动静后捏起拳头敲门。带土拉开门时他摆出友善的笑容做了自我介绍，说自己来找旗木卡卡西，为的是工作上的事情。<br/>
此时带土还没有意识到津崎正是自己要找的那个人，但光是那人工制造的笑容就已经足够让他心生不快了。<br/>
“卡卡西不喜欢在家里谈工作，”带土皱着眉头说，“你没和他打电话预约什么的？”<br/>
“他会愿意见我的，”津崎说，带土那副仿佛在保护什么大人物似的严肃表情让他觉得非常有趣，这时候他还以为卡卡西请了一个保镖或是管家，“告诉他我的名字，告诉他我要提供一个很好的机会，那会让我们赚一大笔钱，就像以前那样。”<br/>
这句话仿佛在炫耀他与卡卡西的关系，于是带土更加不愉快地上下打量他，不晓得这个人的自信究竟来自哪里。他把这句话原封不动地转述给他的作家，心里却期待卡卡西能拒绝楼下那个“满脸假笑的发胶混蛋”。<br/>
“他说来要和我谈工作？”卡卡西说，努力藏起脸上的讶异和困惑，“他说要提供一个机会？”<br/>
带土点点头，不情不愿地补充说那看起来确实是个地道的商人。卡卡西的第一反应当然是抗拒，但在这种语境下，他想不到正当理由拒绝这场会面。回避或许会把事情弄得更糟，他想，盯着带土的脸，而且我已经没有必要因为那个人而恐慌了。<br/>
他盯着电脑屏幕上的文档，抬起手指删掉了困扰了他一个小时的某句描述。接着他站起来，喝掉了杯子里剩下的凉透的咖啡，合上了笔记本电脑。<br/>
“我们有客人了。”卡卡西下了很大的决心才说出这句话，语气却是轻描淡写的。他抬手摆弄桌面绿植的叶子，又问带土自己的着装是不是适合出现在人前。<br/>
“稍微有点好看过头了，先生，”带土严肃地说，“我觉得这不大安全，你该把窗帘披在肩膀上。”<br/>
卡卡西笑起来，拉近带土的脸亲他的嘴角。<br/>
“你的手很冰，”带土说，捧住作家的双手搓了搓，“你确定这是你想见的人吗？”<br/>
“没什么想不想的，那只是以前有过工作关系的人。”<br/>
“听起来你们以前一起赚了很多钱，”带土说，“听起来你们像是有一段——你知道，一段过去。”<br/>
“他在说我出版的第一本书，”卡卡西不假思索地解释道， “不是多么了不起的数目。”<br/>
带土抱着胳膊站在原地，看着卡卡西走下楼梯，又忍不住叫住他。<br/>
“卡卡西，”他说，双手规矩地摆到身侧，“我上周喝了一罐啤酒。”<br/>
卡卡西脸上的困惑大于失望。“一罐啤酒，”他重复了一遍，“你已经有四个月保持清醒了，带土，我想一罐啤酒不会是什么大问题。你能控制住吧？”<br/>
“我能，卡卡西，”带土说，并不知道自己隔天就会在卡卡西面前喝得酩酊大醉，“我当然能。我只是想让你知道。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 周日快乐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>顺路拜访卡卡西的别墅时，津崎刚参加完一场没有人哭的葬礼。死者是他新招来的一个女孩，刚刚过完十五岁生日，年龄小得足以做他的女儿。她有一双冷漠却又透出聪敏的眼睛，总是让津崎想起曾经的畑鹿惊。<br/>津崎像器重鹿惊一样器重这个女孩，原本还打算把她培养成手下的招牌。结果这个女孩却在一周前一丝不挂地死在了接客用的房间里，喉咙被她失踪的嫖客割破了。<br/>她没有朋友，没有亲人，养的一条杂种狗也在这场谋杀后走丢了。为了举办一场像样的葬礼，津崎不得不去贫民窟雇几个人为女孩哭丧。结果那帮饥肠辘辘的原始人一边大声谈论着“那个婊子”一边偷灵桌上的供品吃，有两三个人还试图把女孩的遗像偷去厕所自慰。<br/>津崎往地上放了一枪阻止混乱的场面。接下来，他在花圈、丧乐和啃食苹果的单调声响中面无表情地端坐了一个小时。你得承认他比一般的皮条客更地道，因为那些人可不会闲到为妓女花钱办葬礼。<br/>但津崎脸上的感伤更像是人们弄丢了一只塞满现金的钱包。让他真正感到不安的是，这件事会影响他的生意。<br/>他手下的其他女人吓坏了，生怕道上出现了一个专割妓女喉咙的疯子，于是集体罢工了一整个礼拜。别的不提，这对津崎来说可是一笔不小的经济损失。<br/>做这一行需要威信，于是津崎决定惩罚凶手，让整个地下世界知道碰他的人是相当不明智的。他想找个足够可靠的杀手。这个人最好缺钱，心里不剩下一点人性，熟悉游戏规则，又绝不能是警察的卧底。<br/>然后他忽然想到，或许上回介绍给卡卡西的那个就不错。</p><p>大概是因为在阴冷的灵堂里待了太长时间，津崎觉得卡卡西的别墅简直懒散温馨到不可思议。这有赖于另一位住户宇智波带土轻松快活的天性，他孜孜不倦地拆解这地方的秩序，每次都要用周末扫除的借口让每样东西远离他们该在的地方。<br/>此时带土的庞大工程刚进展到一半就被打断了，他系着一条格子围裙和卡卡西一块儿站在玄关接待客人，脸上的表情却和热情好客不沾边。<br/>他还不知道津崎就是自己要找的犯人，因此只是十分单纯地讨厌这位商人嘴里装腔作势的口音和那副精英做派。考虑到带土不喜欢自己遇见的大部分人，他的观点或许没有太多参考价值。<br/>起初带土对津崎的反感还很单纯，很像小孩子在饭桌上遇见了自己讨厌的蔬菜。等杀手终于意识到这个津崎龙平正是自己花了一周去追查的混蛋（他辨认出了那件该死的高档西服），这场会面成了彻头彻尾的灾难。<br/>他差点鲁莽地冲上前检查津崎是不是随身带了武器，如果他真的这么做了，会发现这个举止文雅的人在西服外套下藏了一把手掌大小的左轮。此时卡卡西正微笑着为津崎介绍那些油画和小雕像的来历，带土捏着拳头立在原地没有动，高度紧张的戒备逐渐被困惑取代。<br/>带土不明白卡卡西在笑什么。如果说正是这个人让小说家在那个晚上显得那样狼狈反常，他想不通为什么这一次卡卡西像是——像是彻底康复了。<br/>当然，论及卡卡西称得上残酷的自制、反思和蜕变，带土所有的阅历和想象力加在一起都不够用。这座沉默的雕像愿意不断地削切自己以适应社会。如果说带土手中的刻刀始终指向世界，那么作家的刀刃只会落在自己身上。<br/>那个夜晚，你可以说是带土给足了卡卡西未曾奢望过的安全感，也可以说卡卡西厌倦了自己的失控。如今作家对自己得体适度的微笑感到十分自豪，仿佛他终于履行了身为智人的高尚义务。<br/>以后他会为这张矫枉过正的假面付出代价，就像带土也终究为自己的暴行接受惩罚。</p><p>三人在沙发上坐下后，小说家向带土说起和津崎相识的契机，声称自己出版第一本书是靠着这位好心人的推荐信。津崎也是第一次听到这个故事，但他明白小说家的意思，脸上露出会意的笑容。<br/>他来这里是为了正儿八经的工作以及一件私事，不是隔了十八年才特意跑来威胁卡卡西的声誉。何况配合作家撒个小谎不是坏事，这个秘密会成为控制他的把柄，而津崎这样的人是不介意手上多一点筹码以备不时之需的。<br/>“是的，”于是他说，朝卡卡西眨眨眼睛，“不过寄出那封信时我可没想到旗木先生能成为这样成功的作家。上周是你的第几次签售会？”<br/>“第一次。”卡卡西说。在他来得及引开话题前带土插嘴道：“听你这么说，你也去那场签售会了？”<br/>“我刚好路过了那家书店，”津崎说，他不知道卡卡西隐瞒了那场偶遇，“于是进去和旗木先生打了个招呼。”<br/>“真是奇怪，”带土说，飞快地瞥了卡卡西一眼，“我在卡卡西身后站了几乎一天，但像是没有见过你。你——你该不会是正好在我离开的那几分钟过来的？”<br/>见津崎仍在回忆，卡卡西抬高音量回应带土的试探。<br/>“他是那时候来的，”他说，“但那几分钟可来来去去了好几个人，带土。”<br/>老实说，如果有其他办法，卡卡西不会想和自己以前的皮条客成为同谋，和他一块儿蒙骗男友。为了抵抗这种道德和情感上的压力，卡卡西紧跟着直言——倒像是一种突兀的宣布——带土是已经与自己同居的恋人。<br/>这种高调是卡卡西在这场会面中露出的唯一反常之处，但带土的注意力却集中在其他地方。查到那段监控录像只是让他意识到两人之间并非自己想象的那样亲密无间，如今这位津崎的出现则是彻底坐实了这一点，甚至把事情弄得更糟：带土开始怀疑卡卡西的每一句话，那种多疑的杀手秉性因为这一个谎言卷土重来。<br/>你需要漫长的岁月建立和维护信任，却只需要一件事摧毁它。想到卡卡西的上一个“善意的谎言”是亲手捏造自己的死亡，这次带土实在不能对他刻意隐瞒的真相做出任何乐观的猜测。<br/>一部分的带土十分鄙夷过度依赖恋人以至敏感脆弱的自己，而此时自我厌恶除了让他的心情更沉重以外没有一点帮助。这是曾经那个孑然一身的杀手未曾体验过的痛苦，也是他过去排斥甚至恐惧亲密关系的原因。他迫切地需要一个明确的敌人来承受自己的坏情绪，锐利的视线自然只能落在津崎身上。<br/>被这双眼睛密切监视着的人通常会警惕，戒备以至心生恐惧，哪怕是一双清白的手也会不安地绞紧在一起。但津崎只是随手解开西服纽扣相当放松地坐上他们的沙发，一面微笑一面说这对恋人十分般配。<br/>结果只有卡卡西欣然接受了这句赞美（他在此时忽然像所有坠入爱河的人一样单纯，甚至发自内心地感到高兴），剩下两人都清楚这是一句场面话。带土对津崎抱有敌意倒还理所当然，只是在两人接触的这短短十几分钟里，津崎同样没在这个仿佛被围裙绑架了的大块头身上发现任何讨人喜欢的地方——除了带土看向卡卡西的眼神，因为那里头倒像是有真正的爱。<br/>津崎很奇怪卡卡西为什么会选择这样一个平平无奇的家伙，此时他还没有意识到面前这个黑发男人就是卡卡西曾经提起过的“小时候的朋友”。他的视线好几次扫过带土脸上的伤疤又若无其事地移开，仿佛突然对柜子上的小雕像产生了浓厚的兴趣。<br/>带土熟悉这种好奇却又竭力避免冒犯的注视，他就是在这样的目光下长大的。人们似乎认为盯视这骇人伤疤会击碎这个男人可怜的自尊心，这总是让带土不甘且愤怒。他想跟津崎辩解几句，仿佛道出伤疤的由来会让这面部缺陷晋升为某种光荣的勋章似的。<br/>但杀手找不到机会插嘴，只好一声不吭地沉默着，竭力在两人的对话中捕捉更多信息推理出津崎的身份。津崎和卡卡西却恰好无意多聊往事，偶尔提及几句也像是在打哑谜。卡卡西问津崎最近在做什么，后者只说自己正经营镇上的电影院。<br/>“我是说——”卡卡西小心地挑选着字眼，“我是说，现在那家电影院是你唯一的工作吗？”<br/>“如果算上我的老本行，”津崎笑了笑，“那确实不是我唯一的工作。”<br/>在场的三人里显然只有带土不知道所谓“老本行”指的是什么，而被排除在一场对话之外令带土愈发局促。不仅如此，话题还不知为何忽然转向了他的工作。<br/>面对津崎随口提出的问题，卡卡西想要帮面露难色的杀手先生搪塞过去，但带土打断了他。<br/>“我是看停车场的，”他一边说一边解下自己的围裙，努力让这句话在这位身着高档西装的先生面前显得洒脱一些，“你知道，就是守在停车场门口收费的。”<br/>“噢，”津崎礼貌地回应道，脸上的表情像是在赌马时猜中了哪匹会跑最后一名，“那很不错。”<br/>带土知道根本没有什么不错的地方，他也认为这份工作烂到家了。每回和卡卡西的朋友见面时事情都会变成这样，他总能在某个瞬间意识到自己与那些成功人士身处于两个世界。<br/>有时他看不起这帮一辈子都躲在书本和金钱后面的现代人，有时又认为自己粗野无知到不配与他们交谈。他的自尊心总是像太阳一样在早晨升起在傍晚落下，碰到阴雨天则干脆躲到厚厚的云层后头。<br/>卡卡西知道这种社交场合对这位刚刚退役的杀手来说是极大的挑战，也十分愿意宽容他的情绪和牢骚。所以此时带土那张阴郁的脸没有让作家产生多少疑虑，他习以为常地碰了碰带土的肩膀，把海啸的预兆误认成了大海原本就阴晴不定的脾气。<br/>津崎饶有兴趣地观察着两人的互动，发觉曾经那个讨厌肢体接触的畑鹿惊如今居然学会了主动触碰自己的恋人，两人对视时简直像是只看得见对方。<br/>这让津崎想起自己曾经对卡卡西开过的一个玩笑。“你要是这样子推开所有人，”他说，“最后怕是要一个人孤零零地躺在卧室里头等死了。”<br/>那时卡卡西聪明地回答说：“那是我的毕生所求，先生，如果我能幸运到拥有一间卧室的话。”<br/>津崎不知道曾经那个固执又不近人情的银发年轻人去了哪里。如果是这位宇智波先生把那只野猫驯化成了现在这个从容优雅的家养宠物，津崎倒是要对他肃然起敬的。<br/>两人之间的紧密连结在旁人看来十分显然，而当事人却习惯性地把手头的幸福视作理所当然，永远只能注意到出了问题的那一部分。你总希望这帮情侣会在一件刻骨铭心的大事后学到些什么，但他们简直像是天生就要去追逐问题似的，一次又一次把自己丢进重复的困境里。<br/>差不多就是解下围裙的那一秒钟开始，带土觉得自己被抛出了这场对话。卡卡西对津崎的亲切微笑对他自己来说是高明的伪装，带土却认为那是在不分场合地散发魅力。这总会让他心里发痒，恨不得拿个不透光的罩子把卡卡西装起来。<br/>带土不知道为什么新生的爱情会有这么多副作用，自卑腐烂成嫉妒，自尊和克制扭曲成无声的猜忌，信任变成一种自以为是，小心翼翼的互相靠近放大成贪婪的占有欲，曾经被禁锢在一个人体内的糟糕特质开始影响两个人。<br/>杀手有些尴尬又有些恼怒，很快意识到自己是在场唯一一个坐立不安的人，于是干脆站起来，闷声说要去给他们煮一点咖啡。津崎切入正题时带土正站在料理台前往摩卡壶里灌饮用水。厨房能听见客厅发生的大部分对话，前提是那两个人没有刻意压低嗓门。<br/>“我一直想给你发一封邮件，”带土听见津崎这样说，“但我想这件事还是当面说比较好。”<br/>作家往厨房那儿匆匆瞥了一眼，他担心津崎会提起八个月那封荒唐的电子邮件。卡卡西不想让带土知道津崎实际上是他俩的牵线人，那会让杀手原本就擅长跳跃思维的脑袋更加积极地无事生非。<br/>好在津崎避开了这个话题，他面朝卡卡西坐直身子，双手交叉着搭到一起，开始描述一个相当具体的商业计划。<br/>“我认为你的小说有改编成电影的潜力，”他直截了当地对着作家说，“我认识很不错的制片人，他会喜欢你的故事，也有能力把它拍成卖座的电影。”<br/>“你可以参与剧本编写，可以全程跟进拍摄。你会有很大的话语权，你知道，”津崎顿了顿，“因为我会投资。”<br/>这句明显的示好让带土习惯了端枪的手抖了抖，袖口被打翻的不锈钢壶弄湿了。他手忙脚乱地用餐巾纸去擦那块变深的水渍，结果白色的纸巾上留下一块洇开的红色。他皱眉盯着它，正对着头顶的灯光照了照袖口。<br/>是以前溅上的血迹，干透后变成了肉眼难以察觉的深色，又被刚才的水沾湿化开了。带土一边低声骂脏话一边刮蹭这块硬痂，深红色的碎屑卡进了他的指甲缝里。之前他总爱穿这件夹克去完成委托，这大概是从某个倒霉蛋的太阳穴喷出来的血，十分偶然地逃过了阿飞的事后清理。<br/>卡卡西与津崎的对话仍在继续，因此这位职业杀手很难集中注意力去把他的袖口整个检查一遍。他草草擦了擦，确认肉眼看不出异样后把那张沾了血的纸巾塞进裤子口袋。<br/>“我不会再和你合作，”带土听见卡卡西说，“如果那是你的意思。”<br/>“我们能赚一大笔钱——”<br/>“我不像以前那样需要它了。”<br/>这句话让带土的嘴角朝下绷紧了，因为他知道卡卡西在撒谎。他们是过得不错，但远没有好到能拒绝一个可以说是只赚不赔的机会。他不愿意放弃杀手身份的原因之一就是不希望这个家的经济负担全落到卡卡西肩膀上。意识到自己的无能或许会逼得作家不得不接受这份工作，带土不安地捏紧了拳头。<br/>“不要这么快拒绝，”津崎坚持道，“纸媒正在被淘汰，旗木先生，现在是——”<br/>“你知道那不是我拒绝你的原因，津崎先生，”卡卡西第二次打断他，“我正在写一本新书，在四个月前决定彻底与过去告别——不管是过去的故事，还是过去的人。”<br/>“我从来没想过要拿那件事要挟你，”津崎低声说，这段话在带土耳朵里模糊成断断续续的音节，“这只是一项友好的，出于尊重和欣赏的邀请。”<br/>津崎朝前倾着身子，卡卡西不自然地往后躲了躲，像是要避开迎面扑来的飞虫。津崎这种诚恳又滴水不漏的说话方式能骗过大部分人，但在卡卡西的耳朵里毫无意义，因为作家见过他真实的样子。<br/>拉皮条与贩卖人口无异。津崎二十一岁时接触这个行业，到现在已经做了二十二年。白手起家时他每隔一周去贫民窟打捞零成本的商品，甚至有资格挑挑拣拣。那些被包装起来扛上松软床铺的女孩当他是穿西装的耶稣，其中有不少人离十八岁差一大截，挺直身板也不过半人高，病重的母亲和年幼的弟弟妹妹都窝在木板屋里。<br/>生意越做越大以后，政府和警察都察觉了他的存在。但他的地盘对很多有权有势的官员来说就像自家的后花园，因此他从来没有被告上法庭，离吃官司最近的一次是高速上的一场车祸。他摆平了能用钱摆平的一切，剩下的则靠智慧和相当残暴的手段。<br/>卡卡西不想在自己的屋子里撕破这个人伪善的人皮面具，只是希望能一劳永逸地与他保持距离。带土已经远离了那个世界，作家不希望自己倒成了走老路的那个。<br/>“我很感谢你能喜欢我的故事，”卡卡西再次拒绝道，“但我只想让它留在纸面上。”<br/>而对两人的过去一无所知的宇智波带土听了这场对话，只能更加确定津崎与卡卡西之间确实发生过什么。他一边用银色小勺往过滤层装咖啡粉一边努力用想象力补足不对称的信息，结果大部分都随着他散乱的思绪跑到了桌面上。<br/>带土忘记了卡卡西喜欢往里头混一些脱因咖啡粉，也忘了自己不该把粉末装得那么满。实际上，直到现在他才发现自己不喜欢这一堆破事，只是喜欢卡卡西柔声为他介绍这间屋子里的一切而已。<br/>他盯着在摆在灶台上被一小团火焰慢吞吞地加热着的摩卡壶，忽然不敢相信会有人为了一小杯苦涩的液体付出这么多的精力，也不敢相信自己现在才意识到这事儿多么不符他的脾性。<br/>比起这些，带土情愿去研究一副皮手套的走线究竟配不配他的黑色风衣，或者每天抽出一个小时护理他的枪支，甚至有耐心花一个月跟踪他的目标。他们喜欢截然不同的东西，而带土忽然不知道一腔纯粹的爱意是否足以弥补这一切了。<br/>带土送咖啡过去时脸上的表情一定不太和善，因为津崎看了他那副模样突然就笑了出来。穿西装的商人开玩笑道：“你看起来像是打算给我下毒，宇智波先生。”<br/>杀手讨厌这样自作聪明的玩笑话，而且他确实故意稀释了津崎的那杯咖啡，把它弄成了一杯没有味道的清汤寡水。<br/>“我往里头加了蓖麻毒素，”带土面无表情地说，“一个指甲盖大小的剂量就能要你的命。”<br/>津崎大笑起来，赞叹说卡卡西真是找了个了不起的人。卡卡西一面柔声附和一面和津崎交换了咖啡，想要趁着玩笑的轻松气氛给带土一个台阶下。<br/>“我来证明这里头没有毒。”小说家罕见地调侃说，举起咖啡喝下一口。他皱了皱眉头，看了一眼杯子里的液体，又慢吞吞地把杯子放上桌面。<br/> 带土来不及阻止卡卡西，于是他幼稚又愚蠢的小心思全部暴露在了恋人面前。源于某些对男性的刻板印象，杀手先生一直试图在卡卡西面前塑造自己成熟可靠的形象，这杯咖啡无疑毁了他先前的所有努力。他耸了耸肩膀，率先打破沉默。<br/>“我煮得很糟糕，卡卡西，它咕噜响了好一阵我才想起来关火，”带土避重就轻地辩解着，“所以它可能，你知道，那个词是什么来着——”<br/>“过萃了。”卡卡西和津崎异口同声道。津崎扭头想和同为咖啡爱好者的作家先生交换一个默契的对视，但卡卡西没有理睬他，只是一言不发地盯着带土的眼睛。<br/>两人简直像在短短几秒钟内一起掉进了独立的时空间，用只有他们自己能听懂的语言吵了好几架才舍得离开。津崎自觉无法加入这种氛围，他拿起另一杯咖啡喝了一口，惊讶地舔舔嘴唇。<br/>“实际上尝起来很不错。”他诚恳地评价道。<br/>而此时带土终于回过神来，对着津崎咧嘴笑笑：“那只能证明你没有咖啡鉴赏力，先生。”<br/>津崎却只是耸了耸肩膀。他并非没有察觉到带土对自己的敌意，但这位通透又足够世俗的商人最乐意看到愤世嫉俗的家伙对自己露出獠牙，会认为那不是威胁而是助兴的表演。<br/>津崎自认为这是一项十分有诱惑力的投资，没有设想过卡卡西会那样坚决地拒绝自己，但这并不意味着他就这样无计可施了。喝完咖啡以后他起身要走，又问卡卡西能不能送自己顺着车道的缓坡走下去。<br/>“我的车停在那儿，”他说，又瞥了带土一眼，“而且有些事情想跟你单独聊聊。”<br/>杀手先生闻言自然怒火中烧，但他没让一丝情绪泄露出来，简直像是脸上凭空长出了一张面具。<br/>“请便。”他说，甚至推着卡卡西的肩膀要他跨出门口。对卡卡西来说，这似乎意味着他守住了自己的秘密。但作家高兴不起来，带土也高兴不起来。他们都觉得自己背叛了对方，反之亦然。<br/>此时脸上还能出现笑容的大概只有津崎了。他跟着卡卡西走出去，等门在身后关上后才开口说话，语气比三人同时在场时随意不少。卡卡西尽量不暴露出自己的紧张，小心地与其拉开距离。<br/>“卡卡西，”津崎改回了数年前的称呼，“我十分喜欢那个故事，我知道你花了大功夫站街取材就是为了它，我看得出来。”<br/>卡卡西点点头，他能听见自己越来越响的心跳，余光瞥见带土正从玻璃窗目不转睛地望着这里。<br/>“如果能把它搬上银幕，我希望自己能在一定程度上掌握话语权。我不想让它成为一般意义上的商业片，我知道你也不想。”<br/>“津崎先生，”卡卡西说，正在思考带土究竟会如何看待这一幕，“我已经拒绝过你了。”<br/>津崎叹了一口气。<br/>“我希望你不要把这当作一种威胁，”他说，“你像是很重视那个宇智波，而他像是不知道你过去做过什么。”<br/>“他知道，”卡卡西说，他预料到了对话的走向，努力抹掉脸上的表情，“他全部知道。”<br/>“那么，”津崎笑起来，“你还在隐瞒什么？”<br/>“他没必要从我以外的任何人口中听到那些事。”<br/>“你忽然变得很在意这些了，卡卡西，”津崎说，“尊严、道德和亲密关系。以前它们在你眼里可没有一沓钞票重要。”<br/>“每个人都会变，津崎先生。不是所有人都能像你一样对那些摆不上台面的东西保持热情。”<br/>“你倒是觉得我摆不上台面了，”津崎说， “以前真该给你拍几张照片留念啊，是不是？”<br/>“更方便你来勒索我？”卡卡西迅速反问道，表情沉稳却坚决。他没有露出一丝占下风的迹象，但藏在衣物下的各处关节开始作痛。疼痛自脊柱辐射到全身，干扰了作家高速运转的大脑。他有些焦躁地自我调节，脑袋里想的却是那几乎满瓶的白色药片而非自己的恋人。<br/>“如果你忍心把一个很好的合作机会称作勒索的话，”津崎摊开双手，“我想要的只是一次合作，你毫无疑问也是能从中获益的。版权能卖一大笔钱，而小说的销量会被电影拉上去。你只需要坐在家里，看着账户里的钱往上涨。你们很快就能过上更好的生活，你那男朋友也不必再做什么停车场看守了。”<br/>“我们现在就过得很好。”卡卡西说。他很想列出一连串的事例证明自己已经过上了跟过去截然不同的生活，脑子里却一切空白，唯独浮现出他与带土肆意交欢的场面。<br/>“好到你不敢告诉他我睡过你，不敢告诉他你那些服侍人的技巧都是我手把手教你的？”津崎眯起眼睛，“别让我把话说的太露骨，卡卡西。我们都喜欢用更温和更经济的方法解决问题，你是知道我的。”<br/>卡卡西沉默着。他承认津崎说的是实话，这让他觉得自己像是一脚踩上了脏物。<br/>“给你一周时间考虑，”津崎拍了拍他的肩膀，“我会再给你发邮件。”<br/>卡卡西以为这场漫长难熬到不可思议的对话终于到此结束了，他作势要走却被津崎抓住手臂。作家触电一样地挣脱开来，上滑的袖口露出带土送给他的那块手表。<br/>“第二件事，”津崎说，举起双手示意自己没有恶意，他也知道一个坏脾气的大块头正监视着自己的一举一动，“先前你找的那个杀手阿飞，我猜他已经完成了你的委托？”<br/>“怎么？”<br/>“他可靠吗？我是说，他不是警察的卧底什么的吧？”<br/>“算是可靠，”卡卡西顿了顿，不知自己究竟该说好话还是坏话，“你问这个做什么？”<br/>“我也有事要拜托他。” <br/>“可我听说阿飞已经不做了，”作家劝阻道，“你最好还是去找其他人。”<br/>津崎不以为然地笑起来：“你什么时候那么清楚这些摆不上台面的事情？”<br/>卡卡西不会告诉他自己已经和这位杀手同居了好几个月，他在心里庆幸带土已经注销了用来承接委托的电子邮箱和语音信箱，因此津崎联系不到这个已经不存在的人。<br/>这宽慰了作家不安的心绪，他一声不吭地朝津崎点点头，接着转身往回走。这时候带土终于找准了时机若无其事地从门口走出来，身上穿着外出用的大衣。<br/>躲在玻璃窗后头看的这一整场哑剧让杀手的烦闷有增无减，他迫切地需要一些肢体接触，很想一把抱住卡卡西蹭蹭他的脖子。<br/>但是卡卡西的双手插在裤袋里，说不清是这种姿态还是那张沉闷的脸让他显出一种难以接近的氛围，周身像是兀然出现一只隐形的，厚重的套子。 <br/>于是，尽管全身的细胞都在尖叫着要离他的恋人近一点，带土站着没有动，抱起双臂和卡卡西一起看津崎的那辆高档轿车驶下缓坡。<br/>“带土，”卡卡西犹豫了半天开口道，“你觉得他的提议怎么样？”<br/>“什么提议？”<br/>“别装了，我知道你听到了。”<br/>“呃，”带土说，“你不是已经拒绝了吗？”<br/>“但改编成电影听起来不错，是不是？”卡卡西抬头看看天，“很多写小说的等着这个机会呢。”<br/>“你是说，”带土的眉头皱起来，“你要接受？”<br/>“说不准，”卡卡西说，“如果我们拿到那笔钱，你可以辞了停车场的工作——如果你实在不喜欢的话——专心找其他事做了。”<br/>“你要去做你不喜欢的事情，只为了让我去做我喜欢的事情？”带土张了张嘴巴，不敢相信在经历了这么多事情后卡卡西还坚守着这种自以为是的逻辑，“你他妈把我当什么人了？”<br/>“我只是卖出版权，带土，这件事并不难。”<br/>“但你得和那个家伙一块儿工作。”<br/>“工作而已，”卡卡西说，“我不像你那样讨厌他。”<br/>“你确定吗，卡卡西？”<br/>卡卡西扭头看了他一眼。<br/>“当然，”他坚持道，还以为自己的演技滴水不漏，“我们不过是以前的工作伙伴。”<br/>这句话让带土非常生气，他迅速放弃了预备好的坦白，开始怀疑自己到底糟糕且不可信任到什么程度。杀手自暴自弃地想要捡回以前的坏习惯，冲去迪达拉的酒吧好好喝上几杯，干脆坐实作家对自己的最坏预期。<br/>“你要出去？”卡卡西抬手帮他理了理衣领，冰凉的手蹭过带土的脸颊。<br/>“说不准。”带土学卡卡西的语气丢下一句。作家再次叫住他。<br/>“我不知道你为什么那么讨厌他。”卡卡西小心地试探着，还以为自己完美的表演哪里穿帮了。他不知道正是这种完美让带土怒不可遏。<br/>“因为你看起来像是很讨厌他。”杀手闷声道，希望这话能点醒面前的作家。<br/>“我说了，带土，”卡卡西不动声色地坚持自己的说法，“那只是我的一个——”<br/>“是啊，”带土打断他，“说到底所有事都只与你一个人有关而已。”<br/>“听着，”卡卡西说，“我很抱歉我的朋友总是弄得你这样不愉快——”<br/>他开始道歉了，带土想，感觉血液一下子冲上了大脑。“你他妈为什么要说‘总是’？我对你的朋友做了什么？我只是没兴趣和那帮文化人挤在咖啡厅聊什么陀思托拉基——”<br/>“陀思妥耶夫斯基。”<br/>“妈的，谢谢。我正需要知道这个。”<br/>“你知道我不是那个意思，带土，”卡卡西说，觉得偏头痛正在伺机而动，“我说过你不必勉强自己来参加我们的聚会，说过好几次。”<br/>“我想参加你的生活，而不是你们的聚会，”带土纠正道，“我怎么放心你跟那些家伙独处？你的编辑看起来随时愿意以身相许，还有那个狂妄的西瓜头怪人，他怎么敢说自己是最了解——”<br/>“带土。”卡卡西不得不出声打断他，他知道如果没人阻止，带土能骂到地球上的每一个角落。<br/>有时作家不得不承认跟这样一个愤怒敏感的人相处令人疲惫，但甚至不用带土亲自出马狡辩，卡卡西会急不可耐地用恋人的一个又一个优点把这一点小小的缺陷掩盖住，最后甚至连愤怒都变成了可爱的——因为卡卡西认为那意味着超乎常人的共情力和勇气。<br/>卡卡西按了按太阳穴，却不知如何把句子继续下去。事情已经超越了逻辑的管辖范围，他们像天底下所有吵红了眼的情侣一样开始翻旧账。这并不令人恼怒，卡卡西反倒很高兴他们终于有一本旧账可循了。<br/>他通常是在一场争吵中保持镇静又就事论事的那个，这一点总是会受到带土的指责。你得投入更多的感情，有时带土会这样抱怨。卡卡西记起了这句话，于是投其所好地抛出一句：“我——我要做什么才能让你相信我只愿意跟你上床？”<br/>“我不是在说上床！”带土抬高音量，“我是说，从头到尾都是我在求你不要死，是我厚脸皮地住在你的大房子里！我很需要你，但你像是一点儿也不需要我！”<br/>这话伤到了卡卡西。他需要他就像基督徒离不开自己的圣经，带土的一切像宗教信仰一样浸透了卡卡西的生活。自己只能属于他，这一点在卡卡西脑子里像既定的数学公式一样清晰明白，以至于他认为没有必要把这份无限的感情囚禁入有限的言语——这也就意味着，作家从来没有正面向带土提起过这件事。你可以说这位作家太内敛，太害羞，也可以说他的爱理所当然到失去了刻意描绘的意义。<br/>“你知道我愿意为你做任何事，带土，”此时卡卡西说，“你知道那几乎是我活着的意义。”<br/>带土精心培育的愤怒差点被这句轻声细语浇灭了，他倔强地移开视线不愿去看卡卡西的眼睛。人有时会把自尊投射到自己的坏情绪上，仿佛捍卫它就是在捍卫整个人格。如果这句告白出现在床上中，带土一定会忍不住抱住卡卡西的肩膀再掉几滴眼泪的。但现在他深呼吸几次，捏紧的拳头指节泛白。<br/>“我一直知道，”带土尖锐地说，“我知道你给我寄来死亡证明时是这么想的，砰一声从地球上消失时也是这么想的。你有试图杀死自己的前科，卡卡西，两次！这事儿他妈的给我留下了心理阴影！”<br/>有几秒钟，卡卡西一句话也说不出来。看到他那副迷茫内疚的表情，连带土都忍不住想向往自己脸上招呼一拳。他想：你他妈怎么能说出这种话？你怎么能用他的痛苦去指责他？<br/>“这是两码事，”卡卡西最终说，语气里没有委屈也没有失望，他还在试着讲道理，“这份工作——只是一个很好的机会。事情远没有以前那么严重了。我想，我想我们都该快点习惯日常生活，带土。”<br/>带土甚至来不及思考这句话究竟对不对，他急着反驳卡卡西，好像作家的对立面成了他的唯一立足之处。<br/>“你知道问题就在这儿，卡卡西。你的日常生活是咖啡、书本和一大帮追捧者，我的日常生活是——哦，妈的，枪支、匕首和垒起来的尸体。我——”<br/>“可你已经不做那行了。”卡卡西又一次重复道，而带土早已经放弃计数了。他还有一个月的房租要付，还有最后一件委托要接，还有一大堆非法枪支要处理——这些秘密冲散了他义正词严地揭穿作家的全部底气，他除了回避没有别的办法。<br/>“多谢你的提醒，”带土说，每回他想尽快逃离对话就会用这种语气，“我得去停车场值班了。”<br/>如果卡卡西能在这样深沉的感情面前保持过去的那种敏锐和警惕，他一定会注意到带土从来没有正面回答过这句不厌其烦的说教。可现在作家被困在自己制造出来的盲区里，忽然只能凭借情感和本能行动了。<br/>“今天可是周日。”卡卡西勉强地，拐弯抹角地挽留道。<br/>“那祝你周日快乐。”带土抬手挥了挥，背对着作家走下台阶。十秒钟后，他开始后悔自己说过的每一句话，而卡卡西开始后悔自己没说出口的那些。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 我没有醉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>带土正在喝自己的第三杯加冰威士忌，滑入喉咙辛辣酒精冲散了他的坏情绪，也毁了他刚满四个月的戒酒计划。迪达拉不想听他喋喋不休地抱怨“那个强词夺理的混蛋作家”，却很乐意欣赏这个酒鬼一次又一次败给酒精的丑态。<br/>上一回阿飞喝醉了倒在大街上时，正是迪达拉从他口袋里找到了卡卡西的名片，拨出了那个至关重要的电话。他倒是不清楚后来究竟发生了什么，只是大致知道两人住到了一起，而带土突然开始戒酒，以至于他的酒吧失去了一位高消费的老主顾。<br/>于是迪达拉这回打定主意不再做这样吃力不讨好的事情。如果带土今天醉倒在这里，他会把他锁进厕所隔间，还要向他收住宿费。他往带土的玻璃杯里倒酒时在考虑究竟按小时还是按分钟收费，嘴上则毫不留情嘲笑杀手先生泛滥的情绪，建议他公事公办。<br/>“上帝啊，你可是干那行的，”迪达拉说，“你不是认识那个叫加藤的侦探吗？既然已经知道了那个人的名字，为什么不叫他去查清楚？”<br/>“我他妈当然会查清楚，”带土瞪他一眼，一想到这件事到头来还是正中加藤的猜测就异常痛苦，“不过不是现在，现在我得好好喝上一杯。”<br/>“能让你四个月不沾酒精，那个旗木卡卡西也真不是普通人，”迪达拉切下一片柠檬挂上杯沿，离开吧台几秒钟又快步走回来，“他是不是把你打昏了用铁链锁在地下室来着？”<br/>“别胡说！”带土怒斥道，“你懂个屁。为了对付那该死的戒断反应，他一天亲我二十五小时，每天给我烤不同口味的蛋糕。我们都快把床做塌了——哦，妈的，你懂个屁。”<br/>迪达拉忍住用杯子丢他的欲望。酒保有时要兼任客人的倾诉对象，有时要负责劝架和讲和，还得提防着别有用心的情报贩子。他算得上见多识广，心胸开阔，但宇智波带土每回都能惹怒他，无一例外。<br/>“刚才你还在怀疑他出轨，”他好心地提醒道，“我以为跟作家上床能让你讲话更有逻辑呢。”<br/>“我没有怀疑他出轨，”带土砰得一声放下空酒杯，“你能不能放尊重些？”<br/>“刚才您还在怀疑他出轨，宇智波先生。”迪达拉说，收走桌面上湿透的纸巾换上一张新的。<br/>“妈的，”带土说，“听好了，我说的是他与那滑头的商人有些我不知道的秘密，他可能又要伤害自己——”<br/>迪达拉突然移开视线，竖起一根手指贴上嘴唇。带土止住话头，察觉到左手边有一个人贴着他坐下来。下一秒钟，他的银发作家弯腰凑过来亲了亲他的嘴巴，手掌毫不客气地钻进他的衣领偷走温度。<br/>这并不是一个礼仪性质的吻，卡卡西的舌尖甚至挑衅似的舔过那道干裂的伤疤，作势要撬开带土的牙齿。至少带土觉得那是挑衅，因为这个人从来不喜欢在公共场合和他过分亲昵。有一回带土试图在满员的电车上勾住他的一根手指，作家脸红到了耳朵尖，转过身对着窗户和他装了一小时的陌生人。<br/>总得来说卡卡西保守而古板，每一回见面你都觉得自己要从头开始接近他，暖化他，好像和他的情分会在两人短暂分别的那一刻彻底归零。更何况，他们才刚刚大吵一架，这个主动献吻的人让带土感到不知所措。他的大脑被酒精和恋人的突袭搞得濒临短路，居然认为这是一种惩罚而非作家用心的补偿。<br/>吻还没有结束，带土惶恐地闭上眼睛，他听到迪达拉煞有介事地干咳了一声。杀手的身子僵在了吧台椅上，右手却条件反射地抓住贴在自己脖颈侧面的手掌要它留得更久一些。<br/>冰凉而单薄的手，带土忍不住好奇那光滑柔软的肌肤底下藏着怎样精巧的骨头和关节。他知道在监狱里的时候，卡卡西会用这几根细长的手指取悦自己。它们并拢在一起，指尖牵扯出肠液的细丝。它们会圈住带土的性器，几下动作就让他喘不过气来。而同样是这几根作家的手指，它们在键盘上用最精准的文字拆解人性、编织谎言。<br/>这种二重性时常让带土觉得不可思议，他不知道为什么一个人可以委身于这样野蛮冲动的情欲又显出真正的崇高和尊严。<br/>“嗨，”卡卡西向他打招呼，没有人比他更懂得装傻充楞，用一句懒洋洋的问候假装一切都好，“我就知道你在这儿。”<br/>终于睁开眼睛的宇智波先生看到作家的黑色口罩拉到了下巴，刚刚与他接吻的湿润嘴唇和那颗小痣暴露众人的视线之下。他差点张嘴叱责卡卡西为什么在公共场合一丝不挂，又火急火燎地帮他拉上口罩，挨个用目光恐吓那些八卦又好色的混蛋，心想这张狰狞的脸此时倒是派上了用场。<br/>卡卡西任凭他笨手笨脚的恋人帮他整理仪表，自己则解开围巾让它松垮地挂在肩膀上，几根手指扯了扯厚厚的毛衣高领。那双作家的眼睛扫过别致的老式点唱机，细细观赏在三层木架随意排开的粘土雕塑，轻柔地落在那位抱着吉他低头弹唱的卷发年轻人肩膀上，又饶有趣味地藏到几位放声大笑的中年男人背后。<br/>足量的维柯丁正在卡卡西的血管里头高声歌唱，于是作家看起来比往常更有精神一些，他喜欢这间酒吧。而仍然沉溺于那场争执的带土没有读懂卡卡西脸上的轻快，他吞了口唾液，酒精带来的负罪感让他觉得气温骤然拔高了十度，脸颊发红发烫。<br/>带土不安地追着卡卡西的视线，以为他正为那台掉漆褪色的点唱机感到担忧，拿那些粗糙变形的人体雕塑跟米开朗基罗做比较，看不上那位吉他手稚嫩的嗓音，厌烦那些胡子拉碴的酒鬼粗哑的哄笑。<br/>原本这里对带土来说像自己家一样惬意舒适。可当卡卡西在他身侧坐下，这间小酒馆像是被另一个维度入侵那样逼仄拥挤起来，温暖的背景音乐变调成可怕的噪音，一切都与宇智波带土本人归入一个阶级——狼狈、落魄，有失体面。<br/>带土半张着嘴巴，脸上的窘迫比十只偷吃零食却被主人当场抓获的大型犬加起来还要多。“卡卡西，”他像是忘记了正确的音调一样磕磕巴巴地念出这个名字，音量差点被吉他手脚尖点地的声音盖过去，“你——”<br/>“我给你的老板打电话，他说今天不是你值班，”卡卡西像往常一样认认真真解释着带土根本不在乎的事情经过，“所以我猜你可能在这儿。你跟我提起过这地方，记得吗？你说这是你最喜欢的酒吧。”<br/>“我只喝了三杯，我——”<br/>“那么，我喝和你一样的。”卡卡西对着迪达拉说。如果他还是独身，如果津崎的威胁没有让他心烦意乱，如果他还习惯在行动前预料所有可能的后果，他不会这样云淡风轻地对酒保点头示意的——他不会做任何事，竭力维持那种走钢丝一般谨慎而一成不变的生活。<br/>但现在，或许是因为带土轻易原谅了他在浴室里偷偷点燃的香烟，或许是因为卡卡西想要通过酒精与带土成为违反同一规定的同伙，或许他只是在这个欢快的环境里受了酒精的蛊惑，他想来点自己七八年没碰过的加冰威士忌。<br/>黄发的酒保看到带土脸上混杂了错愕和惊恐的表情，憋着笑礼貌地应了一句，拿出空酒杯放到杯垫上。<br/>“卡卡西，”此时带土及时反应过来，一挥手阻止迪达拉的动作，也顾不上为自己辩解了，“你不是不喝酒的吗？”<br/>“每个人都需要发泄。”卡卡西耸耸肩膀，他无意把自己复杂的心理动机在恋人面前层层剖开，只是便利地引用了带土上回在浴室撞见他抽烟时蹦出来的句子。<br/>“你能不能别老用我的话了？你他妈可是个作家——”<br/>“你不喜欢？”卡卡西说。有时他喜欢问出这样明知道答案的问题，这能满足他的控制欲。<br/>带土憋了半天，指甲在虎口掐出深深的红印。卡卡西总是会记下他一时冲动脱口而出的句子，还极其擅长用它们驳倒他。<br/>最糟糕的是，有时带土的逻辑和激昂感情是一次性的。他可不能像卡卡西一样对“带土”保持始终如一的爱意，这个人最擅长厌弃过去的自我，因此那些过时的宣言让他异常尴尬。可不论如何，这种引用毕竟意味着作家对他的重视和认同，带土再不喜欢自己也要被卡卡西的偏爱感化了。<br/>“不是那么讨厌，”带土闷声承认道，垂下目光看了一眼只剩下冰块的玻璃杯，又不甘心地补充上一句，“你非要用的话，我当你是原谅我喝酒了。”<br/>“我没有生气，戒酒的事可以回去再说，”卡卡西心平气和地说，他再次朝迪达拉点点头，“麻烦你——”<br/>“卡卡西，”带土皱眉，这次干脆站起来阻止迪达拉的动作，“你真要喝的话我们去其他地方喝，这里不行。”<br/>卡卡西才刚刚开始爱上这地方，他侧过身子问带土为什么。<br/>“这地方太差劲了，”带土从牙缝里挤出来一句，他总是会说跟心里话截然相反的句子，“你不能在这种地方喝。我知道一家不错的爵士酒吧——”<br/>“我听得见，宇智波先生，”迪达拉忍无可忍地插嘴道，“您可还欠着这差劲的地方好几轮酒钱。”<br/>“不是现在！”带土拔高音量吼出一句，急匆匆地抓起卡卡西的手，“走，我们出去再——”<br/>“你从来没带我见过你的朋友，带土，”卡卡西坐在高脚凳上没有动，“也没带我去过你爱去的地方。”<br/>一阵恐慌让带土心跳加速，他的潜意识抢在理智前一步承认作家说的是事实。两人的生活走上正轨以后，卡卡西从来没有拒绝过带土参与那些咖啡厅里的小聚会，尽管带土总是沉着一张脸坐在角落里，觉得全世界都在觊觎他的作家。作家会坦率地把带土介绍给他的朋友，欢迎他走进自己的生活。<br/>而反过来，在遇见卡卡西以后，带土忽然不承认自己从前过的日子也算是一种生活了。那是彻底的混沌和黑暗，是他羞于示人的一座荒岛。他总想让自己不光彩的过去离恋人远一点，这一点与作家倒是不谋而合。而在卡卡西清晰地指出这一点前，带土甚至没有意识到自己在这么做。<br/>带土沉默着坐下来，对这个人来说，这就算是一种认输了。卡卡西第三次朝迪达拉点头，于是酒保面无表情地往他们俩的酒杯里头倒上威士忌，十分知趣地走向吧台另一边。<br/>“我摘口罩了？”卡卡西举起酒杯又扭头请求带土的批准，只是语气里带着明显的揶揄，“你刚才像要吃人似的。”<br/>带土颓然点点头，抬眼看着卡卡西把嘴唇贴上杯沿。就像那根烟，还有他们之间越来越随心所欲的性爱一样，这位古板的作家正在一点点放松对身体的管控，带土还没想清楚这究竟意味着投入生活还是逃避生活。<br/>但不论如何，当卡卡西凑到他的耳边试图在吵闹的音乐声中与他说些悄悄话，嘴里飘出威士忌那种成熟水果的香气时，带土突然高兴起来，好像他不食人间烟火的神在这个夜晚忽然愿意陪他寻欢作乐了。<br/>“第一次看见你喝酒，”带土和他碰了碰杯，兴冲冲地仰起下巴灌下一大口，甚至连冰块都砸到了鼻尖，“也是我们第一次一块儿喝。”<br/>卡卡西舔舔嘴唇，酒精让他罕见地想要主导一场对话，从监狱黑市的烈酒讲到在冬日的夜里稀里糊涂窜进他那间牢房的小猫咪。带土不知道监狱里也能有动物，卡卡西说他们曾经养过流浪狗、迷路的鸽子和好几只野鸭。作家清楚如何讲故事，带土很快听入了迷，终于舍得把白天发生的事情抛诸脑后，暂时搁置了。他一次又一次扬手招来酒保，要他给他们上些不搀水的好货。<br/>以往两人谈及过去，气氛总会变得异常微妙，他们会轮番被内疚和悔恨淹没。一方忏悔自己的所作所为时，另一方又没有足够的自我认同支撑自己化身赦免一切的上帝。通常他们需要性欲来摧毁这种瞻前顾后的脆弱感情，而此时酒精起到了同样的作用。<br/>它让杀手先生两颊通红又浑身燥热，恋人罕见的触及原则的纵容让他更加起劲。他揽住卡卡西的肩膀，脸颊舒服地贴在作家温度偏低的肌肤上反复磨蹭。<br/>一天未刮的胡茬让卡卡西条件反射地躲了躲，但很快又主动凑上去享受这种亲昵。他陪着带土慢吞吞地把酒精送入喉咙，最后甚至比带土喝得还要多。他在心里在计算自己是在几个小时前咽下的止痛药，而此时混入的酒精又会对胃造成多少伤害。<br/>只是这位一向深思熟虑的作家此时又一次拒绝考虑后果，他要自己学着不去担心尚未显出征兆的胃痛，去信任自己在监狱里用那些烈酒浇灌出来的酒量，心情愉快地欣赏起带土那张染上醉意而显出稚气的脸。<br/>起初他们光是聊天，威士忌成为一种可有可无的陪衬。等到酒精彻底烧坏了带土的理智，他变得极端兴奋。上一秒钟还捧着卡卡西的脸亲吻他左眼的伤疤，下一秒钟又一声不吭地趴在桌面上，再次抬头时居然挂了满脸的眼泪。<br/>“旗木先生，”他抽抽嗒嗒地说，“阿飞要为自己说过的所有话道歉。”<br/>卡卡西差点笑出来。如果他知道酒精会让一个赌气出走的宇智波显得这样好欺负，他会重新考虑自己是否要监督他戒酒的。<br/>作家几近上扬的嘴角让带土很不高兴，他张嘴咬上去，似乎要把这个可恶的笑含进嘴里。每喝下一口威士忌，他的岁数似乎就往回倒退一年。杀手变得多话而感伤，一会儿要为天下每一只被踩死的蚂蚁大哭一场，一会儿又出其不意地跟着某个角落最难以察觉的嬉笑声拍桌大笑起来。接着，他又像是恢复了理智，对上卡卡西的视线第十八次抛出同样的问题。<br/>“卡卡西，”带土含糊不清地念叨着，不受控制的舌头好几次被犬齿卡住，“你他妈的、你——你为什么喝不醉啊？”<br/>迪达拉熟悉带土这副惹人讨厌的样子，因此银发作家的耐心和宽容让他怀疑面前这个家伙当过至少十年幼教，熟知如何应付无理取闹的三岁小孩。<br/>卡卡西面不改色地阻止自己的恋人跨上桌面跳脱衣舞，捉住那只钻入他的毛衣胡作非为的手，又顺从地配合他来了五分钟的法式深吻。这时候带土还以为他们正躺在卧室的软床上，他舔过的作家的小痣，含住他的喉结，又开始吮吸他的舌头。<br/>“卡卡西，”彻底喝醉的杀手先生低声说，一只手在空中漫无目的地挥舞着，寻找那只不存在的枕头，“阿飞、阿飞想操你。有没有套子？”<br/>这句话逼走了坐在吧台的最后一位客人，卡卡西本该在这时就意识到一个酒鬼在喝醉以后会口无遮拦到什么程度的。但是他过分信赖自己的判断力，即使它已经受到了止痛药、酒精和一场有始无终的争吵的轮番轰炸。<br/>幸好我没有醉，卡卡西想着，无奈地捂上带土的嘴巴。他以为自己的酒量还是像以前一样惊人，酒精只是让他的耳朵尖微微发红，比正常状态兴奋了一点点。他开始反思自己究竟该不该做到这个程度：陪一个有酗酒历史的家伙一块儿喝空两瓶威士忌，而不是像个心智正常且有责任心的伴侣一样阻止他。<br/>他知道过量的酒精会给带土带来一整天的宿醉，头痛大概会持续两个晚上。他知道这会彻底毁掉带土好不容易走上正轨的戒酒计划，会再次诱发可怕的戒断反应。他知道只有一个同样醉到失去理智的人才会做出这种糟糕的判断。<br/>但是他再一次给带土和他自己倒上威士忌，从桶里夹了球形冰块丢进杯子里。迪达拉没心思再照顾这两个不知在较什么劲，争先恐后地清空玻璃杯的人，干脆把他们需要的所有东西摆到了台面上。<br/>带土的手有气无力地盖在一只浅盘上，卡卡西抓起那只手要他拿住酒杯，里头的琥珀色液体反射出的光斑落在带土右脸的伤疤。<br/>卡卡西率先举起酒杯，带土慢慢翻起眼皮看了他一眼，像动物园里隔着栅栏有样学样的黑猩猩一样摇摇晃晃地把杯子抬到眼前。<br/>迪达拉担心地看着他的动作，担心杀手的丑态会直接断送他的恋情。可他发觉卡卡西居然眯着眼睛笑起来，手掌还捧住了带土的半边脸。迪达拉不晓得一个在酒精面前轻易失态的男友究竟有什么好的，有几秒钟，他甚至为这对情侣岌岌可危的理智和判断力感到愤怒，心里嘀咕着：卡卡西眼里的带土难不成是另一个人？<br/>事实是，人眼只能看到自己想看的东西，那东西还要先经过大脑鬼鬼祟祟又别有用心的加工才送到你面前。卡卡西看到了一个高兴得手舞足蹈的人，脸上的每一道伤疤都显出他的可爱和直率。<br/>作家发觉自己很想亲他，于是不假思索地这么做了。换做平时，他要考虑周围人的视线，交通安全，气氛，温度，湿度，再得出一个谨慎到足以登上学术期刊的结论——通常是回家再亲。而现在，酒精在欲望和行动之间架起一条高速公路，而作为守卫的理智对这违法行为视而不见，两人就这么擎着玻璃杯足足亲了十分钟，迪达拉都担心他们把对方的舌头咬下来。<br/>然后他们终于分开，气喘吁吁，面红耳赤，活像是在教室外头的走廊上第一次接吻的高中生。<br/>“敬按摩棒、安全套和润滑油，”带土高声说，所有人都看向他，“敬每一场让我觉得活着真好的性爱，和旗木卡卡西。”<br/>“敬香烟、酒精和止痛药，”卡卡西笑着附和道，他本来想说音乐、诗歌和小说，可惜舌头挣脱了大脑的控制，“敬宇智波带土和他永远精力旺盛的下半身。”<br/>他们一起仰头把液体送下去，这成了灌醉宇智波带土的最后一杯酒。他浑身瘫软下来，屁股一点点滑下凳子，而卡卡西保持原来的姿势端坐着。<br/>如果你身边的人确诊了重度抑郁，你会暗地里庆幸自己时有时无的低沉和沮丧还不算太糟。所以看到带土这副酩酊大醉的样子，卡卡西做出了错误的判断：我没有醉。<br/>表面上看，大多数人都会说这位作家仍然颇有风度地保持清醒。事实上，要不是卡卡西敏捷地抱住了他的肩膀，带土就该摔个鼻青脸肿了。他好不容易才让带土趴上桌面稳住身子，觉得自己是在给一个关节松动的玩偶摆动作。<br/>一个有自我意识的不听话的玩偶，有几秒钟忽然神经质地挥舞双手，像是跑去梦里参加了一场激烈的格斗。带土打翻了玻璃杯，威士忌沾湿了他的袖口。卡卡西拿餐巾纸替他擦干，听到杀手用清晰到不可思议地嗓音问他：“现在几点钟？”<br/>卡卡西看了看自己的手表，却看错了时针的位置。<br/>“三点差十分。”作家回答说。迪达拉瞟了一眼墙上的挂钟，神情略有改变，但他一言不发地站在原地，拿一块白布挨个擦干玻璃杯挂到杯架上。<br/>低低的鼾声在卡卡西身侧响起来，宣告这场狂欢的结束。作家半是疲惫半是释然地叹了口气，把湿了的纸巾对折起来，忽然看到上面淡淡的红色。<br/>卡卡西还以为带土受伤了，他的眉头拧起来，又很快松了口气，意识到那只是沾在他袖口的血污。他想问清楚究竟发生了什么，但看着带土熟睡的脸只好作罢，只是把那张纸巾对折两次后放进了大衣口袋，心里祈祷这不详的血迹不要命中自己的猜想：带土杀了谁，或者是差点被谁杀了。<br/>陪带土发酒疯是体力活，卡卡西花了一分钟才让呼吸平稳下来，手腕和肩膀有些酸胀。除此以外，他的神情与刚踏入酒馆时无异。比起带土那样沸腾冒泡甚至蒸发掉大半的开水状态，他像是刚刚被加热到温吞。<br/>他弓着背坐在对他俩来说都有些低的吧台桌前，有一搭没一搭地和迪达拉聊着那些手工雕塑。黄发的酒保夸赞他的酒量，卡卡西只是低头笑了笑，说自己已经有七八年没有喝过了。<br/>“幸好我没有醉，否则我们俩要一块儿给你添麻烦了。”卡卡西说这话时正谨慎地测试自己的大脑机能，他在心里迅速回忆了一遍西方哲学史的发展概要，一点儿也没有意识到这有多荒唐，反倒很庆幸——或者说自欺欺人地以为——自己的思维像往常一样敏捷而缜密。<br/>“老实说，我一开始以为你是来阻止他喝酒的呢，”迪达拉看着眼前这位口齿清晰到可以上台做一场即兴演讲的作家，不敢相信他喝得和带土一样多，“听这家伙对你的描述，我以为你，呃，无意冒犯——像他妈一样喜欢说教呢。”<br/>“我刚开始确实是想劝他回去，”卡卡西承认道，“但你知道，这可是宇智波带土，你得用点不同寻常的手段。”<br/>“所以你打算喝倒他？”迪达拉张了张嘴，不知道该用什么词语评价这对疯狂的情侣，“老兄，我得敬你一杯。”<br/>此时酒馆里只剩下了他们三个，至少卡卡西以为是如此。抱着吉他弹唱的年轻人在半个小时前踩着他脏兮兮的运动鞋跨出门口，于是这地方骤然安静下来，只剩下隐约的电流、水滴声和不知哪里传来的呻吟声。<br/>迪达拉拽松领结，熟练地走进厕所拽出一对赤裸着下半身的男女，把他们轰出门口后又回到吧台。他给自己倒了一整杯啤酒，和卡卡西碰了碰杯子。<br/>“敬宇智波带土，和他海量的神秘男友。”迪达拉说着灌下大半杯，动作利索地收走卡卡西的空杯子，变魔术似的从口袋里拿出一张长长的账单。于是卡卡西忽然知道了这位调酒师为什么好心到给自己端来一杯提神的黑咖啡，也察觉了他脸上微妙笑容的真正意味。<br/>“宇智波带土可欠了这地方不少酒钱，”迪达拉的指尖点在那张写满细体小字的白纸上，“你——你帮他一块儿结了？”<br/>卡卡西扫了几眼，账单的前几项写着各种烈酒，后面则变成了“两只高脚杯”“五个陶瓷盘”“西面墙上的弹孔”“刻在桌面上的三句胡言乱语（果酱，操他妈的，究竟藏在哪里）“座椅上烧出来的香烟洞”“厕所隔间被砸坏的锁”。<br/>“他收藏了一大堆高档酒，之前说要全部给我，补上这些欠账的，”迪达拉在一旁解释着，想要帮好友挽回一点颜面，“不知道为什么突然没了下文。”<br/>卡卡西记得带土家里确实有这样一个酒柜，而杀手曾经信誓旦旦地保证自己给那些装在玻璃瓶里的宝贝找了一个很好的归宿。他猜测带土卖掉了它们，用换来的钱给他带来了一个个惊喜：两张美术馆或是音乐会的票子、一副奇异的油画、手掌大小的铜雕塑、产自苏门答腊群岛的咖啡豆以及所有华而不实的，他以为能讨作家欢心的东西。<br/>这是最合情合理的解释，也是带土暗地里背了这么一大笔债的主要原因。卡卡西对自己的推理深信不疑，于是从外套内袋拿出钱包。他忽然抛弃了原来那种深思熟虑的秉性，没有想到替自己的恋人付清账单会冒犯到他的尊严。他兴趣盎然地细读那几行小字，唯一的要求是要收下这张有趣的纸条。<br/>“它有收藏意义，”卡卡西一面说一面抽出几张大面额的纸币，“你能从中看出宇智波带土是一个什么样的人。”<br/>“你是说，”迪达拉迟疑了一下，“一个酗酒，酒品极差，有暴力倾向，穷困潦倒的——”<br/>“一个难过的人。”卡卡西简单地总结道，“他需要一个人拉住他，或者干脆陪他喝到昏天黑地。”<br/>“我看得出你选择了第二种方式。”迪达拉调侃道，瞥了一眼那个倒在桌子上的毛茸茸的黑色脑袋。<br/>“不是选择哪一种的问题，”卡卡西轻轻摇头，“有时你要通过后者达成前者。”<br/>就是在这一秒钟，迪达拉觉得卡卡西真的能读懂他这个藏在硬壳里的朋友。原本他不看好这一段感情，他觉得带土没法爱自己，自然也不会爱别人。这与其说是爱情，不如说是性欲狡猾的伪装。<br/>但今天他第一次正面接触了这个传说中的旗木卡卡西，一个企图买凶杀自己的人。他必须承认这两个人身上潜藏的悲伤和疯狂在互相靠近的瞬间引起共振，那股力量几乎能震撼一无所知的第三者。听带土刚进店时的语气，他俩不久前还吵了一架，却被一点酒精轻易催化成这副如胶似漆的样子——老天啊，那他们的热恋期得有多讨人嫌？<br/>迪达拉郑重地和卡卡西握手，告诫他有时和带土打交道就像驯狗一样。<br/>“永无休止、交叉并行的正负反馈——夸奖和责骂，奖励和惩罚，”黄发酒保这样说，他忘记了自己正在和一个作家打交道，“所有亲密关系的本质。”<br/>迪达拉像一个在婚礼上把恋爱经历稀缺的女儿交到了女婿手里的老父亲，反复确认卡卡西真的清醒到能够一个人把这个昏迷的大块头扛回家。<br/>“我没有醉，”卡卡西说，“我能把他弄回去。”<br/>这会是他在今晚做出的第二个或是第三个错误判断。如果卡卡西知道带土会在走出酒吧门口八百米的地方彻底瘫软下去；如果他知道这鬼地方打不到车，末班巴士早就开走了；如果他知道他们会被四五个街头混混团团围住；如果他不是喝了那么多威士忌还要自以为是地强装镇定，就像他咬牙挺过每一个难关那样——他一定会接受迪达拉慷慨援助的。<br/>但现在，他肩膀上扛着一袋打着呼噜的水泥，身后是一堵用黑色喷漆画满脏话的墙壁，面前是五个瘦骨嶙峋、明显嗑嗨了的街头混混，其中一个手里拿着铁棍，另一个在拳头里捏了一把指虎。卡卡西试着让带土醒过来，可回应他的只有杀手含糊不清的梦话。<br/>“卡卡西，”带土嘟囔着，嗓音沙哑低沉，“你里面吸得好紧，阿飞——阿飞好舒服。”<br/>混混闻言哄笑起来，拿了铁棍的那个在地上兴奋地敲击起来。<br/>“瞧啊，”他大喊着，“我们撞上了两个同性恋呢。听起来你是被人操的那个？”<br/>“听着，”卡卡西说，感到酒精在胃和食道里烧起来，止痛药也开始失效了，“你们可以拿走我身上的所有钱，够你们买上一袋白粉好好享受一个礼拜。”<br/>这话起了效果，挂着鼻环的男人吹了一声口哨，扭头给捏着铁棍的同伴抛去一个试探的眼神。卡卡西辨认出拿铁棍的是这伙人的老大，于是对上他的视线，善意而不厌其烦地劝说他不要动些暴力。<br/>实际上卡卡西并不是担心自己和带土，他知道这些年轻人不敢闹出人命，最多把他们暴揍一顿，再抢走他们身上所有值钱的东西——他的钱包、手机和腕上的手表。<br/>比起这些，卡卡西更担心这帮街头混混的生命安全，他知道带土不会放过他们。如果第二天这位杀手清醒过来，看到恋人身上的任何一点擦伤和淤青，发觉那只作为纪念物的手表被人抢了去，他会用自己的手段把这帮瘾君子找出来，让他们付出可怕得多的代价。<br/>这位高明的杀手会把一切都伪装成事故。这些人可能会死在垃圾场铺开的硬纸板上，眼球突起嘴唇干裂，气管里塞满了泛着酸味的食物残渣。他们可能被人折断了手腕脚踝，打断了三根肋骨，半只被割开的耳朵吊在血迹斑驳的皮肤上。<br/>即便如此，警察不会想到是阿飞在背后促成了这场意外，也不会想到这是一场蓄意报复。世界上每分钟都有仰躺着昏睡过去结果被呕吐物呛死的吸毒者，他们身上的伤也可能是一场冰毒狂欢的派对游戏——毕竟这帮人嗑嗨以后，甚至会狂笑着把自己的生殖器塞进绞肉机。<br/>那张带血的纸巾让卡卡西不得不考虑这种可能性，他想从源头上阻止这场惨剧。话虽如此，好言相劝对这帮人可没有多大作用。他有些胃痛，膝盖和脊柱又开始喧闹起来。手机在他的外套口袋里，但卡卡西不知道自己能拨给谁。<br/>唯一一个有能力帮他的人此时忙着在梦里和恋人做爱，炙热的、混着浓重酒味的呼吸扑在卡卡西的耳朵后面。他能牢牢闭上嘴巴，不再说些下流的梦话就让卡卡西谢天谢地了。<br/>作家的右手摸进大衣口袋，戴指虎的那个立马要他停下动作，威胁似的把手指捏得嘎吱作响。好啊，卡卡西心想，下次写街头混混的时候可有鲜活的素材了。<br/>轻率狂妄又充斥着赤裸欲望的视线上下扫过作家全身。在那个时代，欺辱同性恋的事儿发生在每个小巷尽头，这帮年轻人最喜欢用这种手段向全世界宣告自己有着正常的性取向，仿佛这成了他们对一个陌生人拳打脚踢的特权。<br/>这时候卡卡西在认真思考自己的哀嚎能不能唤醒肩膀上的那位宇智波，可他同样怀疑一具被酒精软化成橡皮糖的身体敌不过这五个极度亢奋的混蛋。他隔着口罩吸入几口冷空气，最后一次扭头对着带土的耳朵低语。<br/>“阿飞，”他说，“我们有麻烦了。”<br/>这句话入侵了带土的梦。杀手猛然睁开了眼睛，好像被人从头到脚浇了一盆凉水。他甩甩头，以为自己正站在不断摇晃的甲板上。他努力抬起脑袋离开卡卡西的肩膀，眯着眼睛打量面前的五个人。<br/>实际上他什么也看不清，眼前只剩下路灯的耀眼光点，其余的一切都模糊成抖动的色块。但带土举起两只拳头摆出格斗的姿势，虚浮的步子在原地打转。<br/>“你们这帮小混蛋，”带土口齿不清地咕哝着，声势吓不退一条流浪狗，“我他妈一个能打你们——”<br/>他一面说着一面朝前扑，卡卡西赶在他被自己的左脚绊倒前拽住他的手臂，但带土的双手已经捏住了挂着鼻环的男人的肩膀，手上的力道甚至没法撕开一块棉花糖。<br/>两人四目相对，年轻的混混似乎被这个胡子拉碴，眼睛通红，脸上还挂着明显泪痕的落魄中年人逗笑了。有人在吹口哨起哄，有人正举起拳头，而卡卡西想趁这混乱场面拨给自己的编辑。但所有人还没来得及动一动手指，带土发出一声痛苦的低吼，接着吐了出来。<br/>在呕吐物挂上那个镭射面的鼻环前，卡卡西觉得那东西还挺，你知道，挺青春的。被吐了一身的男人张着嘴巴呼吸，不可思议地眨了眨眼睛，混着胃酸的液体顺着他的鼻梁滑到下巴。他愤怒地尖叫起来，一边阻止同伴的哄笑一边挥拳击向带土的脑袋。<br/>卡卡西拉着带土躲开了这一拳，心想这下可好，他亲爱的杀手先生把这帮人惹怒了，他们得每个人断两条肋骨才能收场了。他在这一秒钟终于开始后悔自己的冲动的计划：喝倒宇智波带土，而不是和他聊聊。<br/>带土拽着卡卡西倒下去时，作家接住了他的后脑勺，手背被一块锋利的石头划破了。卡卡西俯卧在地上，用整个身子护住带土，屏住呼吸等待棍棒落在自己身上。<br/>但是什么也没有发生，他听见一辆车驶近了，车头灯照亮了那几个混混愤怒的脸，一个熟悉的声音响起来。<br/>“先生们，”长谷川说，手里举着他的警徽，“你们是想跟我去做一趟尿检，还是在五秒钟内离开我的视线？”<br/>他开始倒计时，那几个家伙犹豫了一阵子，竖着中指骂骂咧咧地转身离开。卡卡西站起来，和长谷川一起扶起脸颊贴在地砖上打呼噜的宇智波带土。<br/>长谷川似乎这时才认出他来。他一边把警徽别回腰间一边仔细打量面前这个浑身酒气、磕破了眼角的银发作家。<br/>“旗木先生？”<br/>这种关切的目光却让卡卡西心生不快，羞愧把自己伪装起来，成为一种冰冷的抗拒。他已经回忆起了面前这位警察的真实身份，可对方却还没有察觉，大概也是因此才那样热心又自然地伸出援手。<br/>对于这位失职的警察，卡卡西并不觉得愤怒，也不感到恐慌，他甚至仍然是尊重他的。他知道即使长谷川当年就坚定地打破这种平庸之恶，自己的未来也不会有任何变化。<br/>但这种理性层面的理解并不意味着卡卡西愿意和他打交道。他唯一想要的就是远离过去，但这些从老照片里走出来的人偏偏轮番闯入他的生活。先是那个皮条客，再是这位警察。上帝啊，卡卡西想，人永远不能逃离自己的过去，是不是？<br/>“感谢您，长官。”卡卡西用听不出情绪的机械嗓音道谢。他第二次后悔自己没有在这场酒精狂欢开始前把带土劝回家，就像一个正常的旗木卡卡西该做的那样。<br/>赶在长谷川开口之前，作家一点点地把带土的重量夺到自己的肩膀上。警察先生察觉到他的意图，干脆松开手上的力道。<br/>卡卡西想在这位警官面前装出一切都在可控范围内的样子，但现状不允许他这么做。尽管他十分努力地绷紧了浑身的肌肉，却连腰也挺不直了。等他把这袋水泥扛回家，估计早晨七点的阳光已经照亮了整座城市。他庆幸自己还戴着口罩，可以在那层薄薄的无纺布后头张开嘴巴无声地喘气而尽量不显得更加狼狈。<br/>“你们——是打算在街上过夜？”长谷川背光站着，在卡卡西眼里只剩下一个人形轮廓。他不久前还梦到这个人问自己是不是与127位男人发生了性行为，因此如今这种对话让他觉得十分怪异，好像整个人掉进了梦的裂缝。<br/>“等他清醒一点，”作家说，胃痛越来越剧烈了，“我再把他带回去。”<br/>“我可以送你们回去，”长谷川指了指停在路边的警车，“反正那也算是我的巡逻路线。”<br/>“那恐怕不合规矩，长官，”卡卡西条件反射地拒绝道，“我想他很快就会醒来——”<br/>“那帮家伙也许会回来，旗木先生，这地方很乱。路灯照不到的黑暗里藏着很多人，”长谷川煞有介事地环顾四周，他很想帮助卡卡西，“来吧，我们一块儿把他扛上车。”<br/>卡卡西又推辞了几句，最终还是敌不过长谷川执拗的善意，和他一起把带土扛上了警车。他们走投无路了，作家剧烈的胃痛抽空了他手上的力气，他扛不住身形比自己壮上一圈的恋人。酒精又影响了他预估和判断的能力，所以他才会允许一个喝醉了的通缉犯坐上警车，丝毫也没想起来担心那张嘴巴里会跑出杀手的秘密来。<br/>驾驶座坐着一位年轻一些的警察，藤原亮介，是上回长谷川带着的搭档。他困惑又惊讶地问长谷川究竟在做什么，而长谷川只是问他还记不记得旗木先生的住址，接着示意他松开手刹发动汽车。<br/>卡卡西上一回坐警车还是十三岁，他们载他带去警局审问的时候。他坐在后座，一只手被拷在车门上。那辆车里就如现在一样充斥着咖啡、烟草和旧坐垫的味道。两段记忆因为相似气味交叉起来，又被带土嘴里呼出来的酒精味道横插一脚。<br/>没有人说话。寂静的街道上，这辆卸掉了醒目顶灯的警察像是载了四个幽灵。卡卡西和带土坐在后排，能从后视镜里看到长谷川皱着眉头，把没点燃的香烟叼在嘴上又拿下来，反反复复做了好几次。一分钟后他递来一瓶水和几张纸巾，却仿佛刻意避免眼神交会似的转身瞥向窗外。<br/>诚恳地表达谢意后，卡卡西用这些东西尽力把他们俩清理干净。他轻声哄得带土张开了嘴巴帮他漱口，杀手抓住塑料瓶咕咚咕咚喝了起来。<br/>“卡卡西，”带土抹了一把湿漉漉的嘴唇，还没搞清楚自己究竟在哪里，“阿飞、阿飞好想尿尿啊。”<br/>一瞬间，卡卡西浑身汗毛倒立，针刺一样的尖锐疼痛顺着脊背爬到全身。带土这句话很轻，却是附在卡卡西的耳边念出来的，在作家听来无异于一声惊雷。他突然像在凌晨被噩梦惊醒那样清醒，酒精带来的懒散倦意一扫而空。<br/>从带土喝到捋不直自己的舌头开始，他一直在自称阿飞，卡卡西早该注意到的。上回长谷川准确无误地报出了阿飞的名字，要是被他听到了这句话——卡卡西捏紧了拳头，听到心脏在胸腔里沉滞的跳动声。他抬眼看向后视镜，发觉长谷川那双猫头鹰似的眼睛正一动不动地盯着这里。<br/>“长官，”卡卡西忽然开口道，“我记起来您是谁了。”<br/>这句话卓有成效地瓦解了警察先生所有的威严和底气，那双布满血丝的眼睛不可思议地眨了眨。他刚才隐约听到一个自己追查了很多天的名字，而现在，那个短短的音节迅速被汹涌而至的惶恐和内疚淹没了。<br/>这还不够，卡卡西想，瞥了一眼坐得笔直的年轻司机。他从没想过要利用长谷川的愧疚和悔恨，但这似乎是眼下唯一的解决办法。<br/>“您是那时候第一位负责审问我的警察。”<br/>长谷川哑然沉默着，亮介担心地扫了他一眼。他推到停车档，在空无一人的十字路口等红灯变绿，发动机的轰鸣声停下来后，车里更静了。<br/>“我说他——他性侵了我很多年。”卡卡西说，他盯着信号灯，黑色的灯柱潜藏在黑暗里，红色的光球像是悬浮在半空，就在离月亮不到十厘米的地方。作家悄悄捏住带土的手。这种高浓度的不安通过指尖传导到他的恋人身上，带土忽然皱了皱眉头，他仍然闭着眼睛，右手却像是有自由意志似的用力揽住银发作家的肩膀。<br/>红灯开始倒计时。跳动的数字同样漂浮在空中，对空无一人的街道自然毫无约束力，唯独工业文明制造的紧张焦虑悄无声息地向四周辐射。<br/>“然后您离开了审讯室，”卡卡西尝试用客观的句子陈述事实，他知道这对一位忠厚善良的人来说是最有杀伤力的，“于是我再也没有向别人提起这件事。”<br/>绿灯亮起来，亮介却忘记了发动汽车，被长谷川拍了拍肩膀才慌慌张张地拉到一档。但后排男人的话让他恍惚得连离合也踩不住了。车慢吞吞地朝前挪了几厘米，接着砰一声抖了抖，熄了火停在原地。<br/>警车就这样静默地停在信号灯早已变绿的十字路口，冬日深夜的街道上没有其他活物。亮介匆忙又尴尬地拧动钥匙重新点火，余光扫到长谷川低着头，手里那根香烟被他在掌心碾碎了。<br/>“旗木先生，”年长的警察终于开口道，声音里忽然带上了浓重的，难以掩藏的地方口音，“我——”<br/>“我不是要来质问你，长官，”卡卡西打断他，嗓音冷漠到让他自己心生恐惧，“我知道那个人有多大的权力，我也知道当时每个人只能扮演好自己的角色。”<br/>警车终于动起来，长谷川端坐在副驾驶座上，无线电里传来混着电流音的细语。他接起来捏住按钮听了几秒钟，又一声不吭地把他挂回去。他一直在等待一个正面忏悔的机会，却发现任何口头上的道歉在这样严重的失责面前都显得敷衍且荒唐。内疚变成一种会咬人的道德感，他绞紧双手，一句话也说不出来。<br/>“一切都过去了，”卡卡西说，“现在——现在我过得很好，长官。如你所见。”<br/>又一次，作家想举些例子证明自己过得不错，却仍然只能回忆起他与带土抱在一起像野兽一样低吟吼叫的场面。他原本想用这种方法恳求长谷川放过阿飞，但卖弄痛苦去操纵一个内疚的人违背了作家的道德，所以他最终沉默下来。<br/>长谷川从后视镜里看到卡卡西疲惫地弓着背，手里捏着那瓶矿泉水，他的黑发同伴枕在他的腿上昏睡。这时候亮介拉起了手刹，生硬地插嘴道：“我们到了，长谷川先生。” <br/>在作家的别墅门口，卡卡西主动要跟长谷川握手，尽管他肩膀上挂着一个烂醉的人，姿势实在称不上体面。警察犹豫了一下，右手在裤缝蹭了蹭才伸出去。<br/>“我发自内心地感谢您为我做的一切。”卡卡西低下头朝前欠了欠身，没有人比他更懂得如何露出适度的谦恭，其中又保留着恰如其分的自尊，“同时——请允许我这么说——我原谅您曾经做出的一切。”<br/>在这个语境下，长谷川不能不怀疑这句原谅的真实意图，而恶意揣测一位宽容善良的受害者让他承受了更多的煎熬。他站在原地目送作家扶着那个宇智波走进门口，高度集中以至发热胀痛的大脑终于被夜风吹得冷静下来。<br/>卡卡西的话让他心里同时升起紧张和释然，彻底矛盾的两种情绪轮番攻占他的思绪。在反复的思考中，他的耳边忽然又响起那个轻得像是一个五十多岁的老人家的错觉的词语。<br/>阿飞。<br/>他点了一根香烟，倚靠着警车慢慢抽了，然后钻进副驾驶，让亮介把他们的记事本拿出来。<br/>“我们有新线索了。”他说，在纸面上写下宇智波带土的名字。接下来，他自言自语似的说起过去发生的一切。亮介默不作声地听这个被他当作榜样的老警察拆穿了自己正义的假象，心里有些抗拒又有些恐慌，甚至对卡卡西生出一种莫名的敌意。他自己知道这种敌意是毫无根据的，因此只是憋在心里，问长谷川究竟打算怎么办。<br/>“一个喝得烂醉的家伙随口念出来的词语不会被上头认可的。”长谷川点燃了第二根香烟，手伸进口袋摸打火机时带出了一张糖纸。他昨天陪孙女去了植物园，那是女孩踮着脚尖塞进外公的口袋里去的。<br/>“两个喝得烂醉的家伙，”亮介补充道，语气里显出清醒者在醉酒者面前特有的的轻蔑和傲气，“那个叫旗木卡卡西的，手一直在发抖，冷汗都浸湿了头发，嘴上倒毫不含糊。他是故意这么说的，长谷川先生，他是故意要你感到——”<br/>“感到愧疚，”长谷川接口道，“我是该感到愧疚的，亮介。至于他，他是一个好人，你看得出来。他没打算要我难看，甚至脸上没有一点愤怒。”<br/>“他那男朋友看起来可不是什么好人，他亲口承认了自己是阿飞。不过，我是想不明白为什么这样一个喝得烂醉的酒鬼能够心思缜密到不在犯罪现场留下一点罪证。”<br/>“人在最信任的同伴面前才会露出脆弱面。”<br/>亮介显然是没有听懂这句话。“我要是结了婚，”他说，“我不会愿意让妻子看到这么糟糕的自己的。”<br/>“直到你想明白，小家伙，你才能结婚。”长谷川说，两根手指按着松弛的眼皮。这个漫长的夜晚加深了他脸上的每一道皱纹和黑斑，他本该在几个小时后回去睡一觉的，但此时却决定要去喝一杯咖啡，把杀手阿飞的相关资料全部再看一遍。这项工作并不像字面上那么冗长，因为阿飞的手法极为高明，偶尔留下的一点线索反倒像是对警方的嘲讽了。<br/>“那个旗木卡卡西也可能是阿飞的同伙，”亮介说，似乎贬低这位作家能合理化长谷川的过错，“他看起来比那个宇智波聪明不少——”<br/>“下结论需要更多证据，”长谷川轻声呵斥了一句，摇下窗看着外头黢黑摇晃的树影，语气又缓和了一些，“但我们至少知道该往哪儿查了。”<br/>卓越的直觉和判断力一直是这位老警察引以为傲的职业素养，他可能是第一次祈祷事情不要如自己所预料的那样发展。他毕竟是世界上为数不多的，由衷盼望卡卡西过上好日子的人。<br/>早年的误判让这位警察开始遵守一种质朴的，甚至相当死脑筋的道德。可以说这种高尚的使命感最终反倒让宇智波带土捡回了一条命，不过当时的卡卡西不知道这一点，他还以为他们这一次真的惹上了大麻烦。<br/>好在此时胃痛已经缓解了不少。身心俱疲的作家来不及反思这一切，他拖着步子走进门口，不得不先把带土安置在沙发上，自己跑去吞了两颗止痛药。他在一片漆黑的屋子里走向书房，却还以为自己开了灯，眼前亮得不可思议。来自过去的亡灵藏在他眼角的余光里，飞蛾仍在打转，鲜血在月光下闪闪发亮。<br/>卡卡西不会被自己看过成千上百次的幻觉吓到，他摸到熟悉的塑料瓶，倒出两颗白色药丸咽下去。他有点期待带土奇迹般地醒过来撞见这个场景，要么痛骂他，要么抱住他，要么眨眨那双不知所措的眼睛陪他沉默。<br/>但客厅里一点声响也没有。带土还在梦里，说不定卡卡西也在。<br/>维柯丁对作家发抖的手，和那颗在酒精里浸泡了好几个小时的大脑毫无帮助，但它至少让卡卡西在二十分钟后攒足了力气把带土扶上二楼。<br/>醉到口不择言的杀手先生被恋人的一个吻唤醒了，他喘息着要求更多，双手配合地勾上卡卡西的脖子。此时他终于安静下来，顺着卡卡西的动作努力迈开双腿，像是一个刚刚发觉自己能控制四肢的小孩子。<br/>他们一块儿摔倒在床垫上，卡卡西连门都来不及关。急速下坠的眩晕被他误判为正常的生理反应，他不承认那又是酒精的小把戏，就像他在这几个小时内做出的无数个错误判断一样。<br/>为了支撑自己的错觉，卡卡西一遍遍回忆自己与迪达拉，与那两位警察的对话，再次确定自己口齿清晰，有条不紊。我没有喝醉，他想，这次在脑海中回忆了一遍西方美术史，却把达芬奇归入了威尼斯画派。<br/>作家丝毫没有意识到自己的错误，他反复默念着，几乎像是在催眠自己：我很清醒，我的酒量就像以前一样好。<br/>不管这对恋人互相之间隔了多少谎言和争执，总有一件事不会变：当他们躺上这张床，他们总要拥抱着接吻，急切的双手摸进对方的衣物，巴普洛夫大概很乐意把他们请进实验室研究条件反射的。<br/>酒精自然而然地炒热了气氛，也让宇智波带土有些着急。他没什么耐心扩张，挺腰进入的时候痛得卡卡西喘出了声音。可这个时候疼痛都成了作家用以自证清醒的证据，他放缓呼吸放松肌肉，仔细感受疼痛一点点变调成猛烈的，摧毁一切的快感。<br/>性爱是他们之间简单而彻底的联结，那些无法化作文字的深沉感情浓缩在每一次亲吻、抚摸和顶弄中，这两个不擅长沟通的人倾向用这种方式逃避极易演变为争吵的对话。<br/>一场性爱结束了这个漫长的夜晚，有人昏睡，有人装醒，有人夜不能寐。等正午的阳光照常升起，两位狼狈又苦于宿醉的中年人依旧舍不得钻出床铺。他们生怕笨嘴笨舌的自己或者对方再次毁掉这来之不易的温存，于是闭着眼睛逃避现实似的抱在一起，从嘴唇吻到耳垂，又一路下滑到肚脐。<br/>卡卡西敏感的嗅觉没有对带土身上的酒气和汗味提出抗议，一方面是因为他们染上了同样的味道，另一方面是荷尔蒙不可思议的魔法。等带土的嘴唇蹭上出作家眼角新结的血痂，他愣了愣，终于睁开眼睛。<br/>这回作家慢吞吞地交代了一切，他毕竟是负担不起更多谎言了。只是他的逻辑思维和希望一切都好的强烈愿望极大地美化了这个混乱的夜晚，而带土几乎失去了所有记忆，他只能把作家的故事当作所有的事实。<br/>“迪达拉那个混蛋，”带土骂了一声，“你真的帮我付清了账单？”<br/>卡卡西读出带土脸上的迟疑和局促，他亲了亲他的鼻子。“算你欠我的，”他说，“接下来你得每天替我按摩一个小时偿还债务。”<br/>带土勉强接受了这个说法，又反复确认自己是不是真的除了吐别人一身毫无作为。听到作家的肯定回答后，杀手哀嚎一声躲进被子里。他又在卡卡西面前失控了，亲手把他最在乎的人推入了那样危险的处境，不仅一点忙都没有帮上，还成为了作家肩上的沉重的负担。<br/>大概在他们喝到第五杯的时候，卡卡西就差不多料到带土会在酒醒以后说这些话，露出这样消沉的表情了。他笑起来，像是要在下一秒钟揭晓彩票的最后一位数字：“是我要灌醉你的，带土，我至少得负百分之八十的责任。”<br/>这句话让带土吓了一跳，可他却十分平静，好像潜意识里早就知道这一点了。他没有追问原因，因为他知道要求一个理智者解释自己的疯狂是毫无意义的。他们最擅长编造出各种似是而非的逻辑，而真正的动机，从心理学上来讲，早就躲入了潜意识。<br/>“告诉我，卡卡西，”带土郑重其事地盘起腿坐直身子，“我们喝空了整整两瓶，你真的，真的一点醉意都没有？”<br/>就像作家无数次暗示自己的那样，卡卡西说：“我没有醉。”<br/>带土张大了嘴巴，整整一分钟说不出话来。挫败和敬佩混合在一起，他忽然又回忆起自己被曾经那个言辞犀利的银发少年噎得哑口无言的样子。卡卡西是世界上唯一一个懂得怎么打败他的人，或者说唯有在他面前，这位杀手才愿意承认自己的失败。 <br/>“这次算你赢了。”<br/>“只有这次？”<br/>“卡卡西，”带土抬手轻蹭作家眼角的伤口，“这是最后一次，我再也不会碰酒精。”<br/>此后，正如宇智波带土所言，他连啤酒也不再喝。唯一一次破戒是在三年后作家为他准备的生日晚宴上，他象征性地喝了三口红酒，并且对那股味道嗤之以鼻，颇为得意地要求服务员给他上些新鲜的苹果汁来。<br/>到头来，在长谷川面前的失言似乎反倒成了带土最不在意的一件事。他满不在乎地摆摆手，说他们找不到真正的证据，而自己昨晚血液里的酒精浓度早就超过了法官愿意承认那是有效证词的标准。<br/>带土熟悉警察的行为模式，认为这个意外最多会招来几个监视他们的便衣警察，而当他们连续一个月一无所获时，自然会散去。<br/>“问题是成本，卡卡西，”带土说，“上头不会愿意因为一句梦话就投入多少警力的。我跟你打赌，这会儿那个老混蛋正在跟他的上司吵架呢。”<br/>“他们不会查到任何事的，是吗？”卡卡西问道。他昨晚把两人身上的衣服塞进洗衣机前照惯例检查了口袋，从带土的裤袋里找到一张沾着血迹的纸巾，比他口袋里的那一张颜色更深。这让他有些担心，证据却在下一秒钟被他不声不响地丢进马桶冲走了。<br/>“当然，”带土说，对上卡卡西的视线，“我说了，我把那些东西都烧掉了。”<br/>这双眼睛有极强的感染力，被它盯上的人很难不被其中涌动的情绪裹挟，无论是极端的愤怒还是纯粹的喜悦。卡卡西突然明白了为什么这个人需要用一张假面遮住整张脸：他拥有一双对杀手来说过分善良又容易读懂的眼睛。<br/>尽管接下来两人的生活都要受到警察的监视，但他们都经历过比这危险得多的状况，紧绷的神经也被重归于好的亲昵安抚得缓和下来。<br/>卡卡西看带土的心情还算不错，又提起卖出版权的事情。这时带土已经打定主意要请私家侦探去摸清这个人的底细，并且单方面决定自己会担任卡卡西的随身保镖。因此作家最终的肯定回答没有让他再次陷入低沉，他打算扮演一位大方的恋人，故意露出最明朗的笑容。<br/>带土的手机在桌面上不断振动时，他正一边亲吻卡卡西一边摸进他的睡裤，竭力证明宿醉不会影响性欲。振动持续了一分钟，带土没有去管，于是电话自动接入了语音信箱——正是他告诉卡卡西已经注销了的那一个。<br/>等带土抱着他的作家用掉第三只安全套，他才舍得离开床铺，气喘吁吁地要去给他们倒点水喝。路过桌子时他拿起手机瞟了一眼，发觉是陌生号码后皱着眉头举到耳朵边上。<br/>“您好，阿飞先生，”电话那头是个男人，“我是津崎龙平。有件事要拜托您。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 吞下去</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>带土在楼下的阳台用假声与津崎约定见面时间时，卡卡西正在楼上的浴室里吃止痛药。尽管住到了一起，可他们独处时那副样子很难说跟过去有什么差别。<br/>两个人都像燃尽了木柴的壁炉那样冷却下来，首先消失的是眼中的笑意和活力，仿佛对世界的一点热情都在彼此短暂分离的一瞬间消失了。但你同样不能因此质疑他们靠近时迸发出的，对生命的歌颂是别有用心的捏造，不，事情还不至于如此糟糕。<br/>偷偷吃药让作家有些紧张，他却又不敢锁上门，担心门锁最轻微的响声也会让自己的恋人心生疑虑，因为那相当于大声宣告秘密的存在。<br/>这个四个月前过了三十一岁生日的男人从来没有谈过恋爱，他不清楚锁门在伴侣之间究竟是否被允许。卡卡西倒希望有一本操作手册供自己参考，可惜世上没有那种东西，连他向来爱看的《亲热天堂》也从来没提过这个问题。<br/>药丸刮蹭过喉管的触感让卡卡西想起自己曾用同一种方式吞咽带土的精液，心中涌上来的也是同样的羞耻和献出自我似的解脱。他用冷水反复冲了几遍手，试图消去指尖那股本就不存在的药味，以免留下任何一点罪证。<br/>接着，他瞥了一眼腕上的手表，确定自己该在八点钟的时候找个借口溜出房间吃下一颗。如果带土足够细心，他会发现卡卡西每隔六七个小时就会消失一次。作家说自己去上厕所，去储物间找一本笔记，去阳台看看明天要穿的衬衫有没有干——而实际上，他躲起来，象征性地带上门，拢成浅碟状的手掌贴上微张开的嘴唇。<br/>维柯丁快活地冲向舌根，滑进食管，掉进胃液里。运气好的时候，药效能持续六个小时，最近这个周期越来越短了。镇痛作用逐渐消失时，原本浸泡在舒服的麻痹感中的肌肉会一点点苏醒过来。<br/>起初迎接它们的是可疑的酸胀，半小时后它会变调成钝痛，最后，随着疼痛的轮廓愈发清晰，尖锐的痛感会再次高调地主宰卡卡西的身体。对药物的渴望会在此时涨至最高峰，作家自欺欺人地计算和延长不依赖药物的间隔聊以自慰，但他最多忍耐分针慢悠悠地逛过一圈。<br/>如果带土恰好决定陪卡卡西在床上度过一个懒散的周末，作家会更快地向药物投降，只为了不让恋人察觉异样。他鼓起勇气接近了他的太阳，因此脚下的阴影也越来越重——这或许也是没有办法的事情。<br/>随着维柯丁滑进喉管的还有恐惧和自责。犹豫让这个秘密像雪球似的越滚越大，坦白的难度早已超过了作家的预期，因而他设想的忏悔只能永无休止地推迟下去。<br/>地狱般的过去也没有改变卡卡西的信仰，他从小就是无神论者，此时却也希望自己吐露真相时能站在教堂的告解室里，与几尊神像呼吸同样的空气，沐浴同样的光线，这种肃穆似乎能替他分担罪责。唯一的问题是，他不知道带土该握住他的手待在他身边，还是捏着十字架站在神父的位置。<br/>卡卡西用那张死亡证明骗过带土一次，而众所周知的是，再犯比初犯更难得到宽恕。不论是带土先他一步察觉，还是卡卡西主动坦白，他们之间刚刚萌芽的信任都会受到创伤。而谁又忍心用这样剧烈的风暴去试探一株嫩芽的生命力呢？<br/>不，不。药物上瘾是一回事，让你的恋人知道你药物上瘾是另一回事，而让你敏感、悲观又控制欲极强的男友知道则会是彻底的灾难。想想看，阿飞给他喂了一颗安眠药，为此还受了责备的日子遥远得仿佛一个梦。<br/>像是为了肯定这个念头似的，卡卡西挺直了身子，凑近镜子观察自己的脸，眉头很快拧起来。这张脸苍白得令人生畏，眼圈沉淀出病态的青黑色，简直像是被止痛药从内而外地蛀空了。<br/>只不过作家到底是那种肉体上越狼狈，越是显出强大的人。他生来那股清冷的傲气和作为作家的忍耐力原本藏在一张社会性的笑脸之下，此时像是腐烂的肌肉底下冷白、干燥而坚硬的骨头那样显露出来。<br/>可惜一具白骨从来学不会欣赏自己。这一切在作家眼里全都意味着一种残损，一种缺陷，而他不能不担心随着带土的靠近，自己身上宿命性的残疾会越放越大。<br/>十几分钟前带土捧着卡卡西的脸问他是不是不舒服，他看起来简直像是意识到了什么。作家像往常一样用几句小聪明糊弄过去，把责任推给了性爱和酒精，并声称带土看起来和自己一样糟。<br/>“你刚刚在我的身体里横冲直撞了几乎一个小时，先生，”卡卡西竭力微笑着摸了摸带土的上臂，“所以，你不能指望我看起来多有精神，对不对？”<br/>实际上，他们两个也确实有点像桥洞底下被野狗追了一整条街的流浪汉。不过这场称得上混乱反常的酒精狂欢给这对恋人带来的积极效果远大于负面影响。毕竟有时候一块儿做蠢事会比一起成为社会精英带来更强的归属感，同样一种性质的友谊也会出现在同一间病房里，或是同一个癌症互助会上。<br/>总之，他们和好了，不论旁人如何讽刺这场和解的超高成本，恢复一如既往的默契和亲密对陷入爱情的人来说比什么都重要。在重归于好后的第一场性爱，他们会比以往更加深刻地感恩对方的靠近和触碰，每一个被生活日常化的吻重新变成一个个奇迹。<br/>只不过，这份奇迹或许太来势汹汹了，以至于卡卡西现在得扶着后腰贴着墙壁慢慢挪动，差点连打开药瓶的力气都没有了。他把那浅褐色的塑料瓶塞回卷纸中央的瓦楞纸筒里，又把它放进柜子最深处。靠近柜门的地方整齐地码着两排已经开封的卷纸，卡卡西知道带土没有理由也没有耐心把手伸进更深的地方，取一件平凡至极的生活用品。<br/>当你尝试往家里藏些什么时，每个角落都突然笼罩上了未知的危险。在卡卡西缜密的假设中，带土似乎有可能偶然闯进任何地方。最终留给作家的选择并不多，他不得不把药瓶塞进卷纸（拿替换装一向是他的工作），埋进米箱（带土并不常进厨房），当然大部分还是放在书房的柜子里。那相当于卡卡西的办公室，带土一向与其保持距离。<br/>对这样一位独居了十数年的人来说，往自己家藏东西是新奇的体验，毕竟从前他不必躲着谁，家里的每一样东西也都是登记在案的。卡卡西甚至手绘过一张屋子平面图，上头用漂亮的小字标明了所有日常用品的位置，这个习惯持续到他原本打算死去的那天。<br/>带土刚刚住进来的时候，作家把这张记载了一切秘密的地图交给他，表情严肃得像是递出结婚申请书。同居两三个月以后，这张纸很快变得毫无用处了。<br/>标着“应急药箱”的矮柜里摆着两盒牛奶巧克力；写有“墨水和稿纸”的抽屉里出现几瓶指甲油；本该待在床头柜里的几张唱片不翼而飞，取而代之的是一副如深海章鱼般纠缠在一起的黑色皮手套；冰箱冷藏层的第二层隔板上，一个六寸的慕斯蛋糕占领了原本新鲜蔬菜的位置。<br/>对此，卡卡西倒是很高兴看到带土不再是以前那副束手束脚的样子，唯一敢触摸的也不再只有恋人的身体了。他会藏在楼梯的转角偷看带土在客厅一个人四处转悠的样子，心情有点像那些躲在树林里偷拍野生动物的摄像机。<br/>有一回，卡卡西看到杀手半蹲着身子打量一尊黑色铸铜雕塑。一张粗糙的印第安人脸面具，有好几处是镂空的。从未习惯欣赏艺术的带土盯着那印第安人无神的双眼，脸上的困惑和狐疑越来越重。紧接着，一个恍然大悟的笑容出现在他脸上。<br/>下一秒钟，卡卡西看到他的恋人单手抓起雕塑的底座，在手里掂量了几下，颇为满意地上下推举起来。<br/>就像所有隔着屏幕、背景音乐和主持人的亲切解说去欣赏那些大型肉食动物的热心观众一样，卡卡西居然觉得这样一个把颇具艺术价值的雕塑当成哑铃，上臂肌肉随之膨胀变硬的中年男子可爱透了。他故意一边咳嗽一边走下楼梯，带土的身子随即僵在原地。<br/>“卡卡西，”杀手清了清嗓子，慢吞吞地把雕塑放回原来的位置，手掌可疑地抚上那位印第安人的额头，“这东西真是——真是挺酷的，是不是？”<br/>这段回忆让作家的嘴角挂上微笑，当然，也可能是止痛药终于开始起效了。他朝自己眨眨眼睛，忽然从镜中看到那两个浑身是血的男孩站在自己身后。<br/>还是老一套应对方法。卡卡西深呼吸，吞咽唾液，仔细感受胸腔的扩张和收缩，幻觉并没有消失。他感到自己意欲一拳击碎镜子的冲动，但只是站在一边冷静地审视它，逼它变化成另一种更加温和的形态——泡个澡，卡卡西想，一切都会变好的。<br/>他想也没想，交叉着举起双臂脱掉上衣，叠好放在一边，急不可耐地跨进淋浴房冲湿身体，闭上眼睛时才忽然发觉自己没拿毛巾和换洗衣物。作家呆立了一会儿，温水流进那张因为微张着的嘴巴里。<br/>卡卡西向来十分在意一切关乎清洁的事务，洗澡和收拾房间对这个曾经出卖肉体的人来说有非凡的意义。他在这地方一个人住了六年，日常起居如机器一样准确无误，因而这样一点小错误在他眼里可谓是巨大的反常，几乎昭示着作家赖以生存的系统轰然崩溃。<br/>他的一部分理智明白这点错误压根不值一提，另一部分则眼睁睁看着心中的躁郁受了这样一件小事的触动，如藤蔓一样迅速纠缠生长起来。<br/>不要紧的，卡卡西尝试说服自己，一会儿让带土帮忙拿进来就行了。带土不也总是丢三落四地冲进浴室，洗到一半才扯着嗓子要卡卡西把他的内裤送进去吗？<br/>老实说，作家从来不嫌麻烦，甚至十分享受这项服务，每次都很期待在水雾中看上一眼那具沾着白色泡沫的湿漉漉的肉体，暗自惊叹清晰的肌肉线条带来的质朴却颇具压迫力的美感。带土格外适合用这种原始甚至粗野的方式表现自己，这与卡卡西那种半遮半露里透出来的静谧和神圣截然不同。<br/>但忘带内裤的轮到自己时，作家却觉得有些丢脸。他慢吞吞地冲掉头上的泡沫，十分苦恼地思考自己该用什么嗓音向带土提出这项请求，此时才想起他的男友明明只说要去倒一杯水，却直到现在都没有动静。<br/>这有些奇怪，但卡卡西没有多想，摆在他面前的还有无数更重要的问题。他惴惴不安地等待津崎发来的工作邮件，努力模拟在卖出版权后自己不得不打起精神应对的种种状况，谨慎地估计手头的药能撑到什么时候——这位靠想象力吃饭的作家永远想不到，此时他失而复得的恋人正在跟自己以前的皮条客打电话，为的是一场谋杀。<br/>这会成为阿飞的最后一件委托，如果一切顺利的话。考虑到阿飞目前已经成了警察们的重点关注对象，他本该对这件事更谨慎的。可津崎的特殊身份让带土的视野不可思议地狭隘，杀手想当然地想借这个委托亲自调查这个该死的，缠着卡卡西不放的商人，私人感情忽然成为他做决定的唯一依据了。<br/>他一面帮卡卡西煮咖啡一面回拨过去，用阿飞的声音与津崎定下会面的细节，顺便直截了当地指出自己收费不菲。<br/>对面倒是欣然接受，那彬彬有礼的声音里没有丝毫他与带土对话时居高临下的派头。好一个变色龙！带土咬牙悻悻挂断了电话，过了整整一分钟才重新找回自己的好心情。<br/>你知道有两种人会求助于杀手阿飞：走投无路的穷人和追求效率的富人。因此，这位杀手的收费从来不是固定的，他根据委托人的经济状况开价，总是尽可能地让富人替穷人付钱。<br/>在十多年前，某些好心肠的私人医生也会这么干。但阿飞不承认这点慈悲是自己对人类的善意，他声称这只是对众生平等的追求。 <br/>理论上，这笔佣金将足够带土交最后一个月的房租，找一伙靠谱的人处理掉每一场谋杀的纪念品，彻底告别那段混乱不堪的日子。说不准，他还能用剩下的钱买上两张音乐会的贵宾票，讨他的作家欢心。 <br/>话又说回来，这一切都不能被卡卡西察觉。这件事带来了隐约的愧疚和不安，而拜昨晚的酒精所赐，带土舔了舔嘴唇，屏住呼吸与自己卷土重来的酒瘾正面对峙。他迄今为止的努力白费了，这意味着他要从头经历一遍可怕的戒断反应。<br/>光是想到这件事，他的手就开始发抖，呼吸也困难起来。胸腔重得仿佛填满了硬块，这时候他的大脑或许在竭力释放危险的信号企图引起他的注意，但如往常一样，这种愚蠢的预感被这位理想主义的实干家迅速扼杀了。风险和困难从来不是带土放弃一件事的原因，他早在杀死那位图书馆馆长时就利落地抛弃了那一部分的懦弱。<br/>“我该感到高兴才是，”杀手自言自语着，“这样的大好事竟然掉到了阿飞头上。”<br/>做足了心理准备后，带土两手各举着一杯咖啡和一听可乐，用肩膀推开了卧室虚掩着的门。屋内空无一人，午后的阳光挣破了厚厚的遮光窗帘从缝隙挤进来，照亮了漂浮在空气中的灰尘，把灰色的床单切割明暗两个部分。一只撕开的安全套包装丢在床脚。<br/>“卡卡西！”杀手大声喊着，小心不让手里的咖啡洒出来，“在哪？”<br/>作家此时安静地泡在浴缸里，脸颊被热水蒸得泛起红色。尽管他一直在注意带土大跨步跃上楼梯的动静，却还是沉着气等带土率先出声叫他的名字,随后才仿佛终于被赋予了开口回应的权利似的，懒洋洋地答了一句。<br/>带土迈着急不可耐又尽量保持平稳的步子冲进来，邀功似的把那杯浓缩咖啡递给他的小说家，浅褐色的液体表面漂浮着一个拙劣但足够真诚的心型拉花。他还故意把马克杯上印有的“亲热天堂”字样朝向卡卡西那面，因为他知道这是卡卡西最喜欢也最舍不得用的一个杯子。<br/>说起这个，带土一直无法理解为什么卡卡西会对这本小说的衍生产品（通常粗制滥造又毫无诚意）如此热衷，也很难想象这样情绪寡淡的人会那样兴致勃勃地反复阅读这本名为《亲热天堂》的情爱小说。但他很高兴这样一个难以捉摸的人也有一个称得上沉迷的嗜好，这给了他一个投其所好的表现机会。<br/>“怪不得在下面磨蹭了那么长时间，”卡卡西笑眯眯地接过咖啡，“我还以为你在干什么坏事。”<br/>这句玩笑凑巧命中了事实。这杯咖啡一方面是两人正式和好的一件礼物，另一方面也是带土为那通耗了些时间的电话打的掩护。杀手移开了视线，嗓音拔高了些：“我能干什么坏事？”<br/>低头喝了一口咖啡的作家思考着，慢吞吞地竖起一根手指：“和秘密情人打电话之类的？”<br/>“阿飞被旗木先生抓了个正着！”带土举起两只拳头夸张地扭动上半身，不这样做，他不确定自己能不能承受得住那样沉重的秘密，“阿飞的地下恋情曝光了！”<br/>卡卡西露出一个浅浅的笑容：“那怎么办呢，阿飞？”<br/>“旗木先生打算怎么办？”<br/>“我会提前写好你们的婚礼贺词，准备好礼物。”<br/>“什么？”带土的嗓音一下子低沉下来，“你在说什么蠢话呢？你他妈压根就没打算把我夺回来？”<br/>“我们最好别为一个假定的场景吵架，带土，”卡卡西不动声色地提醒道，但他没法正面回答这个问题，“我绝对尊重你作为个人的自由和选择权——”<br/>“你能不能别尊重我，”带土忍无可忍地吼了起来，“而是试着认识我，爱上我？”<br/>“这么说不公平，带土，”卡卡西皱起眉头，“我当然——”<br/>“什么？说下去。”<br/>“你知道我要说什么。”卡卡西移开视线。他改不掉把带土当作神来膜拜的奇怪癖好，“爱”成为这位信徒的禁词，因为它似乎要求回应，带来负担。作家可以在床上说些拐弯抹角的荤话，但尽量不去触碰这个字，他从来不想用自己的感情禁锢带土的脚步。<br/>“我要听你说，妈的，你不能总是逃避，”带土嚷嚷起来，“你把我灌醉的气魄都去哪儿了？”<br/>“那是两码事。”<br/>“在我看来是一样的。”<br/>“带土——”<br/>“你不说，卡卡西，我就坐在这儿看你泡澡。”<br/>“你又不是没看过我这副样子。”<br/>“我知道你不喜欢别人看着你干这么私人的事儿，卡卡西，别总把我当傻子。”<br/>卡卡西明显迟疑了一下，他还以为自己把拘谨腼腆的一面藏得很牢，从来没想过带土早就察觉了一切，只是没有说出来。他有些尴尬，却同样感到释然。<br/>“好吧，好吧，”作家叹了口气，用应付小孩子的语调说，“我当然爱着你。”<br/>“去掉当然，你是个追求简练的作家。”<br/>卡卡西掐住自己的手心：“我爱着你——”<br/>“你为什么要在时态上动手脚？为什么要躲在语法现象后面？”<br/>“你——你是不是背着我偷偷读书了，带土？”<br/>“别想转移话题，”带土警惕地抱起胳膊，“说下去，否则我去拿照相机来。”<br/>至少做了十几秒钟的心理准备后，作家盯着水面上的一个大气泡低吟了一句：“我爱你。”<br/>“我也爱你，”带土飞快地回答道，俯身在作家脸上亲了一下，“你看，没这么难。”<br/>卡卡西没有说话，耳朵里全是自己雷鸣一样的心跳声，藏在水里的右手抖得很厉害。他觉得胸口有什么正在挣脱控制，这股未知的力量让他心生恐惧，难以正视。我正在变成一个别的人，作家惊恐地想到。<br/>“你压根就没为自己争取过什么，卡卡西，”带土背对着卡卡西坐在浴缸边上，拉开那罐可乐，仰头灌下一大口后打了个嗝，“这有时候真的让我很生气。”<br/>作家接过话头：“那，跟我一起泡澡吧，带土。”<br/>这罕见的邀请点亮了带土的眼睛。在他迫不及待地把自己扒光前，作家好心地提醒带土记得带毛巾和内裤，又处心积虑地加上一句：“顺便帮我拿一条，你知道在哪里吧？”<br/>带土压根没察觉卡卡西费劲安排的语境，他从来不觉得忘带内裤是什么大不了的事情，这让作家松了一口气。杀手快活地冲干净身子挤进浴缸，空间并不大，这意味着他们两个有很大一部分身体得重叠在一起。卡卡西尽量让出位置，带土揽住他的肩膀把他拽到自己身上。<br/>“别躲了，卡卡西，”杀手听起来有些受伤，“就这么大点地方，你要躲到哪里去？明明还是你叫我一起泡的。”<br/>卡卡西满脸诧异：“我只是想让你泡得舒服一点。”<br/>“这样就很舒服，”带土说，手掌从卡卡西的腰窝下移，在屁股上不轻不重地捏了一把，“这样就更舒服了。”<br/>“别弄了。”卡卡西说，十分警惕地瞥了一眼带土那尚未被唤醒的大家伙，捉住了那只兴风作浪的手。带土的左手被卡卡西捏着手腕提起来，和作家自己的右手并列在一起，又被那双缺乏生气的眼睛打量了足足十五秒。<br/>“比我粗一点，”作家这样评价道，“长倒是很长。”<br/>“你说哪里，亲爱的？”带土得意洋洋地咧开一个笑容。<br/>“我说你的手指，亲爱的。”卡卡西学着恋人的语气。他对性爱的尺度几乎毫无底线，却从来都不习惯过分亲昵的称呼，唯有带土主动挑起且气氛合适时才会不动声色地跟着附和一句，多半是用来嘲讽而不是表达感情。<br/>“可不只是——”带土不可思议地皱了皱眉头，“你在干什么？”<br/>卡卡西搭起两指拢出一个圆圈，慢吞吞地套上带土的食指，在根部收紧，又试探性地旋转着。杀手的整只左手呆滞地悬停在半空，被水泡得有点发皱的指尖蹭在作家湿漉漉的手心。<br/>“最先进来的是哪根手指？”作家轻飘飘地抛出一个句子，它像羽毛一样一挑一挑地撩拨带土的耳朵。 <br/>“什——什么？”<br/>“扩张的时候。”卡卡西耐心地解释道。<br/>无言地曲了曲中指的宇智波带土不知道该看哪里，他的耳朵尖变成与年纪和阅历不相配的红色，甚至比泡在温水里的膝盖还要热了。<br/>光是看表情，卡卡西没有露出一丝异样。如果遮住他脖子以下的部分，你会以为他正坐在电脑前像平常一样敲击键盘，而不是用下流的手势挑逗他的恋人。<br/>面对带土，卡卡西并不介意自己的行为被解释为一种低俗的性暗示，尽管他原本只是打算用这种方法估算一下带土手指的尺寸，好为他定制一枚戒指作为生日礼物。<br/>作家并非是那种喜欢庆祝节日的人，他的七夕、圣诞节乃至跨年的夜晚都跟最寻常的工作日没有什么差别。但他早从两个月前就开始琢磨带土的生日礼物，终于在距其只剩下一周的时候决定去定制两只对戒。<br/>卡卡西活了三十年，他会记得在元旦用邮件给周围人发一封电子年贺状，除此没有多少赠送礼物的经验。在卡卡西看来，自己百分之八十的生命都来自带土的馈赠，这无疑加大了构思这份回礼的困难程度。<br/>他猜测带土会喜欢饰品，喜欢那种可以天天带在身边的东西。最好装饰性大于实用性，最好能向世人嚣张地传递一种信号。<br/>只是卡卡西对自己在这方面的直觉和审美没有多少自信，而这种不安里又多少掺着一些期待。他此时几乎压不住嘴角的弧度，用两根手指搭出来的狭窄洞口吞下带土的中指，故意磨蹭了一会儿，终于转向他真正想摸的无名指。他全神贯注地测量带土最粗的那段指节，又故技重施地朝下圈住根部。<br/>这是一项慢条斯理的活计，卡卡西做得很专心，完全没有意识到带土好几次舔湿嘴唇，舌尖探出来，被两排牙齿咬住，又犹豫地缩回去。<br/>杀手弄不懂他的小说家在做什么，又不想在这个老练的人面前显出一副未经人事的蠢态，只好竭力装出一副十分明白状况的样子。等作家对那根手指的粗细终于有了足够的把握，带土才做完了一番思想斗争，艰难地侧过身子亲吻卡卡西的脖子。<br/>“卡卡西，”带土的手摸进作家的腿根，“我们在浴室里还没做过，是不是？”<br/>可惜本就体力不济的作家实在是有些疲倦了。他忍住带土的动作勾出来的几声低喘，贴在恋人耳边说：“只弄前面，好不好？我——”<br/>“知道了。”带土忙不迭打断他，像是害怕听到后半个句子似的。他绷住嘴角微眯着眼睛，这副严肃的表情被卡卡西解读为失望和勉为其难的容忍。<br/>“对不起，带土，”作家内疚地为自己的扫兴道歉，双腿竭力打得更开一些，“如果你真的想——”<br/>“你在说什么？”带土蹭蹭他的脖子，鼻尖拱进湿漉漉的银发里，“你累了就不做，我们早就说好了的。为什么要道歉？”<br/>“你看起来有些不高兴。”<br/>“不——”带土迟疑地拖长了音调，好像不确定自己脸上究竟出现了何种表情，手上的动作也停下了，“我不是因为那个不高兴。我是说，我不该这么冒失，你知道，我该提前察觉你已经很累了——”<br/>卡卡西开始微笑。<br/>“老天，这事儿说出来真奇怪，”带土懊恼地抓了抓脑袋，作家专注倾听的姿态总让他忍不住说些平常不会说的话，“我只是觉得我该表现得更——呃，更敏锐？不，不是这个词，我想想，更体贴，也许。你总是能读懂我的心思似的，卡卡西，我也想那样，可还是搞砸了。”<br/>“你没有搞砸，带土。”卡卡西轻声说，他清楚地听到自己加速的心跳。<br/>“可我真的看起来那么凶？”带土不甘心地摸上自己的侧脸。那可怕的烧伤会让他脸上任何一点情绪都显得沉重而倔强，原本对称的左右脸失去平衡，扭曲的伤痕在自己的地盘上重建新秩序。<br/>杀手本来也习惯了善用这张凶恶的假面，这让他不说一句话就能成为现场最令人生畏的那个。而面对这位总是要为他皱起的眉头，下撇的嘴角和咬紧的两排牙齿道歉的作家，带土开始害怕它们了。<br/>作为回应，卡卡西握住了他的手沉进水里，略微抬着头亲吻带土的右半边脸。他闭着眼睛，鼻尖扫过粗糙的疤痕，被水打湿的睫毛使他看起来比以往还要宁静和虔诚。<br/>“带土，”他说，“与其说凶，我更愿意叫它勇气和力量。”<br/>其实这话卡卡西对带土说过不止一遍，表达方式也许有所不同，但意思无疑是一致的。这位与死亡结为挚友的杀手需要一个人反复为他界定这份力量，在光明和黑暗之间不断描深那条决定性的分界线。<br/>带土被触动了。他咧嘴笑起来，而一个面部有伤的人在这么做时总会带点羞赧，仿佛这笑容是他弄丢后又幸运地找到的一张老照片。<br/>他忽然察觉到一种渴望，似乎卡卡西与津崎的那些秘密一下子变得无关紧要了。他为什么不能睁一只眼闭一只眼地忽略过去，避免冒更大的风险，而是要把如今这样安适的生活再度推上风口浪尖呢？<br/>可对这位从小无数次受人蒙骗（无论是不是所谓白色谎言）的杀手来说，真相依然带有无与伦比的诱惑力。他必须尽力亲眼看到一切，否则很快就会焦虑，失眠，脑袋里日日夜夜轮番上演各种可能性的排列组合，最亲近的恋人也会被他残忍地假设成一个背叛者。<br/>与死亡的正面对峙在杀手心中开拓了一片有毒的土壤，控制欲和保护欲在那里疯狂滋长，他不可能白白放弃这样一个机会的。带土随即带点内疚地沉默下来，十分默契地贴上卡卡西左眼的那道伤疤。<br/>他们总是喜欢互相亲吻伤疤，这是强大和脆弱在同一个人身上的完美调和。作为给予者的力量感和控制欲在唇上得到满足，而作为索求者的缺陷又受到了接纳和肯定。沉在水中交握的十指收紧了些，卡卡西的指尖不甘寂寞地描画带土手背的青筋，每个细微的动作都在水中激起一串小气泡。<br/>稍一思量，杀手调整姿势把作家抱上腿根，张开虎口把两人蹭在一起半勃的性器拢起来上下撸动。卡卡西靠在带土胸口抖了抖，眼前的世界迅速变得昏暗而模糊，带土清晰可辨的心跳和呼吸都化为一片低沉的混沌。他几乎是条件反射地闭上眼睛，想要不顾一切地潜入快感的深海。<br/>而带土兴趣盎然地低头看着两人形状、尺寸和颜色都有所不同的小兄弟，抱着那种跟爱人分享新奇事物似的愉快心情踢了踢卡卡西的脚踝示意他睁眼。<br/>“看看这个，卡卡西，”他说，“原来长得这样不一样啊。”<br/>作家以为自己仅存的一点好胜心早就在少年时代被消磨殆尽了，因此他不明白自己为什么会颇为不自在地认真比较上一番，对自己的形状和大小都产生了从未有过的挑剔。<br/>“我真不想和你比这个，”卡卡西说，“太离谱了，比我以前——你知道，幻想的还要大。小时候的明明看着这么可爱，橡果似的。”<br/>“我当你在夸我了，旗木先生，”带土用手掌盖住顶端搓揉几下，另一只手牢牢抱住卡卡西因快感而脱力下滑的身子，“这话从你嘴里说出来还挺有说服力的。”<br/>“什——”卡卡西费劲地掐断喉咙里的喘息，差点被呛得咳嗽，“什么？”<br/>“你毕竟看过不少人的，对人们的平均尺寸有所了解。”带土脱口而出时脸上还挂着笑容。人们常说是语言决定了思想，而不是反过来，杀手此时忽然顿悟了这句话的意思。直到他说完最后一个词语，他才意识到这是一个恶劣过头的玩笑。<br/>“对不起，卡卡西，我不是那个意思，”带土急着补充道，“这只是一句愚蠢的俏皮话。你知道我根本不在乎——”<br/>卡卡西没有说话，但带土觉得他悄无声息地蜷紧了身子，像蜗牛缩进了壳里。哦，妈的。杀手咬牙在心里骂了一句，他得意忘形时总是容易说错话，冒犯别人成了他保护自己不受伤害的本能。他不想给自己找任何借口，只是低声道歉，诚恳地加快了手上的套弄。<br/>“不要紧的，”卡卡西最终还是认为自己该说些什么让带土更好受些，“我也不在乎。”<br/>“对不——”<br/>“我不在乎，带土，你只是说了实话，”卡卡西打断他，覆上带土的手掌催促他的动作，“真的，别管那个了。”<br/>带土说不出话来。他怎么可能不在乎？他越想越恼。与一个机器人相处实在叫人感到挫败，他擅长读懂你，预测你，从而迎合你。而带土只能干站在那儿，看卡卡西专业而冷静的视线把自己上下扫描一遍，随即从头部的电子屏幕上露出杀手需要的反应。<br/>你没法从这一层无生命的发光面板上判断机器人的心思，因为机器人心甘情愿地把自己当成你的附属品。有时卡卡西也真的成了带土的附属品，对此，杀手感到痛心却无能为力。<br/>更多欲盖弥彰的解释被喘息打断了。作家用两只手抓住了带土的上臂，绷紧的肌肉发抖得很厉害，胯部不受控制地朝上抬起来，把下体送进恋人的掌心追求更密集的刺激。他平坦的小腹与突起的胯骨浅浅地冒出水面又落下去，水滴顺着肌肉线条滑进肚脐。<br/>带土忍不住去摸那覆盖了薄薄一层肌肤的骨头，心想世界上为什么会存在这样微妙精巧的凹凸起伏。他不知道任何雕塑的技巧，此时竟也想把这具肉体用纯白色的石膏固定在这个瞬间，让这种美感挣脱时空的限制。<br/>不，他转而想到，万一这雕塑落入了那些好色的收藏家手里，被他们拿来自慰怎么办？<br/>剧烈的颤抖中，卡卡西念着带土的名字释放出来。他还没缓过来就急着撩起湿透的额发，努力调整姿势伏在带土腿间，想用嘴巴帮他。小腹紧绷得几乎绞痛的杀手要拒绝这项服务实在很困难，但他抱住卡卡西的肩膀，很轻易地制止那具软绵的身体迫不及待地奉献自我。<br/>“不要质疑我的业务水平，阿飞先生，”卡卡西抬起头笑着调侃一句，仿佛故意要证明带土的失言不痛不痒似的开自己的玩笑，“他们都叫我第一技师。”<br/>“不许这样说，”带土的脸色愈发阴沉，“不许这样说你自己，卡卡西。”<br/>“我不能说过去的事吗？”卡卡西说。他曾经向形形色色的人不知廉耻地打开双腿，事到如今还对这一事实有所顾虑反倒被他视为更大的羞辱。<br/>“得了吧，别装了，卡卡西。现在可不是那种‘我们坐下来好好聊聊’的气氛。”<br/>“我不知道你是什么意思，带土。我没有在装。”<br/>“我是说，”下身涨满的欲望让带土的口气僵硬而缺乏耐心，“我是说你不必在我面前把伤口撕开，以此证明我的一句蠢话没有伤到你。这他妈的太不健康了，你懂不懂？”<br/>如果卡卡西此时足够冷静，那么他可以清楚透视这句话的底色只是带土的保护欲，而那说到底是向着他的东西。<br/>事后回想起来时，作家自己也无法说清从嘴里冒出来的回答究竟出于何种动机。它破天荒地不是为了解决问题，而作家对理性和克制的崇拜又让它努力假装自己不是在宣泄情绪。它平静却坚决，一个温和的人默不作声地火冒三丈就是这个样子。<br/>“我做了什么让你觉得，”卡卡西说，音量始终没有抬高一分贝，“我甚至没有办法提起那些事情了？”<br/>自己的歉意被向来聪明又善解人意的恋人彻底歪曲成一种鄙夷，这其中涌动的敌意让带土扬起眉毛吞咽唾液，泡在温水里的两条腿突然抽动两下想与卡卡西拉开距离——简直就像快要入睡的人梦见自己踩空了台阶，身体不由自主地做出反应企图保持平衡一样。<br/>这位不识好歹的作家用一个反问句轻而易举地否定了杀手对他那强大到可怕的心理素质的熟悉、尊重和怜悯，带土觉得自己付出的一切都受到了背叛。<br/>而我们要知道，这位杀手的脾气并不好。如果他的付出受到了一丁点质疑，他会一挥手否认它们从未存在过。此时他要捍卫的不再是他们的爱情，而是一套临时搭建的逻辑和他自己的尊严。<br/>但带土没法像卡卡西一样冷静地反驳无端的指责，没法耐心组织自己的反击，没法像哄孩子似的好声好气地说：“第一，卡卡西，我从来没有质疑你的力量，从来没觉得你没办法面对过去；第二，我只是希望你能停止虐待自己，事情已经跟过去不一样了；第三，你完全没有回应我的话，这让我很沮丧。”<br/>杀手只是愤怒地沉默着，光是憋住那句“操你妈的，卡卡西”就耗费了全部的精力。酝酿起来的暴怒摧毁了他的语言系统，极度的悲伤，震惊，狂喜和恐惧通常也能做到同样的事情。情绪给这位杀手所有的爱意武装上骇人的獠牙，从外表上看，一般人很难理解那只是一种自我防御。<br/>他很想直接用那监控录像揭穿卡卡西的谎言。想想看，几分钟前他还想过要宽恕卡卡西的秘密，现在又想做完全相反的事情，故意把一切弄得难以挽回。人有时候会有这样不可思议的，趋于毁灭的冲动。因为他们需要控制感，而把一切毁掉也是一种控制。<br/>可出于对尊严的执着，杀手不愿把一切摊开了讲，他不想成为在场唯一撕破脸皮失去控制的那个，这不公平，不安全。你会愿意成为假面舞会中唯一不戴面具的那个吗？不！<br/>这种沉默还意味着一种无声的，严厉的惩罚。带土隐约希望这种处罚能帮助卡卡西弄明白自己为什么一副快要把肺气炸的样子——如果他真的爱我的话，杀手想。<br/>这是一种最接近残忍的信任，几乎可以叫作一种空想，因为它否认了沟通的必要性。带土开始幻想卡卡西主动察觉自己的错误，诚恳地向他低头道歉。这种想象偏离了一点点，几分钟后卡卡西确实低头了，只不过是为了帮他口交。<br/>带土想了这么多，浑身的细胞都亢奋起来，却不记得质疑上一句：为什么？他的作家为什么会突然变得这么情绪化？<br/>对于这样复杂的关系，全知全能的上帝也很难用语言还原事件真相。我们需要了解的是，带土无数次暗示卡卡西没必要做个克制寡言的机器人，无数次暗示他“人人都需要发泄情绪”。而当两个人的情绪对撞在一起——这一回没有酒精的缓冲——事情变得有些难以收场了。<br/>这场双方都拒绝发言的辩论与他们过去的无数场争论都有惊人的相似性，其中最显然的一项便是：带土仍然在勃起状态，且那亢奋的家伙没有丝毫自行消退的迹象。<br/>显而易见的是，他们之间每一场争执的终点几乎都是性的抚慰。九月十五号凌晨晚是这样，昨天醉得一塌糊涂时是这样，现在又是这样。你会发现他们在很多事上放弃沟通，那副畏手畏脚的样子简直像是两个在战争结束后被要求走进地雷区做收尾工作的士兵。<br/>他们害怕发现问题，害怕那个晚上的重逢说到底只是两个残损的人廉价的自我感动，害怕发觉他们的结合只是一个彻头彻尾的错误。不，或许比错误还要没有意义，或许这场恋情不过就是两个残次品碰巧被扔进了同一个垃圾箱里。<br/>于是，做爱顺理成章地变成一种补偿。只有在那时候，带土才能从那些喘息和颤抖中判断出卡卡西是真的体验到了快感，而不是为了照顾自己的心情而勉强微笑，说些什么“我也不在乎”“他们都叫我第一技师”之类的混帐话。<br/>对于两个男人来说，双方都憋着一股火气的性事跟一场搏击只有一线之隔。一阵令人难堪的沉默。在长久的等待中，卡卡西惊讶地发现自己抛出这样一句气话只是在等待带土的反驳。<br/>他们至少得到了一个教训：不要在狭窄的浴缸里吵架，因为你们没法避免肢体接触，这会让冷战变成一个笑话。发觉了这一点，卡卡西干脆有些强硬地掰开带土的大腿凑上去，而杀手愤怒地捏住他的下巴，问他是不是这么急着吃他的鸡巴。<br/>而卡卡西抛出一个几乎称得上轻蔑的眼神，带土不敢相信这个人十几分钟前还被一句“我爱你”逼得面红耳赤。<br/>“是的，带土，”作家说，“因为我不在乎。”<br/>带土的手忽然使不上力气了。卡卡西很容易就挣脱了束缚，动作有些大，杀手的手腕砸到了浴缸上，迅速变红了。卡卡西却没注意到这一点，他一言不发地低下头含住恋人的性器，卖力地舔弄，时不时把它送进喉咙深处。他连说句情话都要脸红，犹豫，抗拒，却可以一边含着带土的阴茎，一边那样平静地打量他陷于情欲的窘态。<br/>在这方面，带土也许永远没办法胜过他的作家。他一手用力抓住浴缸边沿，右手五指埋进卡卡西的头发，扣着他的后脑勺。单调节奏的反复让带土放松警惕沉入逐渐累积的快感，他以为自己已经找到了规律。<br/>而作家抬起眼睛看向这位自投罗网的可怜人，像那些天才的钢琴家一样开始了即兴演奏。他在带土最始料未及的瞬间加大力道，舔弄变成吮吸，轻搔变成挤压，揉搓变成戳弄。<br/>湿热柔软的口腔，灵活谄媚的舌头，收缩着模拟吞咽动作的喉咙，每一样都精准且猝不及防地命中带土的快感中心。他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，负面情绪四散成轻飘的棉絮，奇异的喜悦和自豪在胸口轻飘飘地膨胀开来。<br/>他在低沉的粗喘中揉着卡卡西上下起伏的发顶，像在奖励自己的宠物狗；于此同时却又竭力保有一丝理智，克制住腰部条件反射的顶弄，他总是害怕自己发起疯来，失控地操进卡卡西的嘴巴让他干呕着哭出来——那太欺负人了。<br/>被带土的大家伙撑得那么满，咽不下去的唾液从作家的两边嘴角挂下来，卡卡西快要感觉不到自己的嘴唇和下巴了。<br/>服务带土让卡卡西感到兴奋，这一点从未改变，他几乎又要硬了。带土射出来的时候松开了手上的力道，甚至轻拽着卡卡西的头发示意他躲开。但作家保持原来的姿势不动，右手还托着带土发抖的腿根，眼里说不清是满足、释然还是沉重的倦意。<br/>带土气喘吁吁地抱住这个总有办法让他爽得丢掉魂魄的人，而卡卡西虚脱了似的靠在带土上下起伏的胸口，闭上眼睛。没有人说话，没有人试图再聊一聊刚才那个话题，但气氛已经缓和下来。无疾而终的争吵不是默契的证明而是灾难的预兆，很多情侣都不明白这一点，他们俩也一样。<br/>“带土，”卡卡西的嗓子有些哑，他来回抚摸杀手右边上臂的纹身，“明天下午有空陪我去趟镇上的图书馆吗？有些资料要查。”<br/>这个时候主动开口的人通常是想确认他们的关系完好无损，因此这个邀约一下子显得意义重大。更何况，地点是镇上的图书馆，带土再迟钝也知道卡卡西在暗示什么。<br/>那场火灾以后，即使作家总是需要收集和阅读各种各样的纸质材料，他很少去当地的图书馆，而是情愿去买新书，或者通过电话联系书店，让他们把自己订购的书送到家里。<br/>那时候用紫外线给书籍消毒的举措尚未普及，旧书边缘卷起而泛黄，书页脆得不可思议。卡卡西害怕闻到那股味道，那会让他不由自主地怀疑自己这具“对外开放”的身体也散发出同一种破旧且肮脏的气味。另外，因为身体原因，他一次带不了多少本书回家，特意跑一趟实在不划算。<br/>带土可以帮到他，但这并不是作家说出这句话的唯一原因。也许是最近，长谷川也好津崎也好，太多来自过去的亡灵闯入了他的生活，卡卡西突然觉得他们俩该一块儿去图书馆扫墓，祭奠过去死掉的所有人。尽管过去的那栋建筑已经不复存在，但世界上的图书馆毕竟只是大同小异的书的栖居地。<br/>一句语气高昂的“好啊”跑到了带土嘴唇边上，又被他生生咽下去。他想起自己与津崎正是约在明天下午。<br/>“我得值班，卡卡西，”带土硬着头皮说，“这不是气话，我真的得值班。前几天我干的不太认真，那老家伙快气疯了。”<br/>向来蔑视规则的杀手先生为了一份自己并不喜欢的工作，拒绝了卡卡西主动提出的邀请。你不必像卡卡西这么聪明就能明白，这句话的可信度太低了。但作家只是耸了耸肩膀，带土不知道这究竟意味着理解、怀疑、还是无所谓，卡卡西在他眼里忽然成了最无解的谜团。<br/>有时他们只需要半个句子，一个词语，偶尔的对视或者肢体接触就能理解对方的意思，有时又像说两种不同语言的异国人。带土担心自己的拒绝被误认为继续冷战的信号，他小心地,几乎是十分有礼貌地补充一句：“后天去，怎么样？”<br/>“当然，你有空就行。”卡卡西眯着眼睛笑起来，伸手揽住带土的脖子，懒洋洋地挂在恋人身上。带土收紧了双臂抱得更紧一些，直到卡卡西撞了撞他的膝盖，说自己的骨头快被捏断了。<br/>“对不起。”带土慌慌张张地松开力道。<br/>错误和责任层层叠叠，交织纠缠。那段过去甚至自己发展出一种生命力，脱离了两位当事人的控制。他们本该在九月十五号的那个凌晨真正坦诚相见的，但事情变得有些滑稽。他们就像演出中途，在化妆间里匆匆见了一面的演员那样各自脱下戏服，卸掉妆容，没来得及聊上几句就换上了另一套装束，因为下半场演出开始了——这造就了世上唯一一对用“对不起”回答“对不起”的恋人。<br/>“对不起。”卡卡西顿了顿，但他却没有看着带土的眼睛，而是盯着角落的排水口，“这件事到此结束了。”<br/>带土垂着脑袋，下巴蹭着作家乱糟糟的头发。十分罕见地，他感到一种自胸口发散至全身的疲惫，与高潮后的懒散和脱力截然不同，它更沉重，更酸涩，仿佛心脏被细绳吊起来悬在了高空。<br/>这时候卡卡西正在舌根上回味射进喉咙的白浊的味道，将其与先前咽下的维柯丁做了一番细致的比较，忽然觉得带土的精液或许也有镇痛的效果。<br/>而这位聪明的作家唯一的错误是，起作用的其实是那个拥抱。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 说点什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雨天，下午两点钟，卡卡西在家里对着三条晾不干的床单发愁。要是阴雨天和这对恋人放肆的性爱游戏持续下去，他们很快就会耗尽所有的换洗床单，只能在光秃秃的床垫上度过接下来的夜晚了。<br/>当晚倒还好，卡卡西是绝对不愿意在沾了体液的床单上睡第二夜的。一旦醒过来，酸痛的四肢勉强恢复到可以抬起的状态，他会把带土轰下床，忍无可忍地掀掉一塌糊涂的床单塞进洗衣机。接着，通常是在杀手声称自己去值班，而作家终于找到机会独处的时候，卡卡西会按照自己的节奏整理卧室。<br/>此时他正在试图消除被单上的每一条不够完美的褶皱，以至于整张床就像他一字未落的稿纸一样干净。作家叹了口气，把两个枕头拍蓬松，摆到床头，离远一点观察它们是不是居中对齐，凑近了调整，再走远了观察，如此反复数遍。<br/>终于，这张床达到了卡卡西心中可谓整齐的标准。他欣赏了几秒钟，十分满意地开始想象带土换上睡衣一屁股仰躺上去的样子。这话说出来可能有些奇怪，他整理床铺基本上是为了看带土把它弄得一团糟，就像他引以为傲的自控力每一秒钟都在期待带土的入侵一样。<br/>雨仍在下。卡卡西在书桌前坐了一小时，唯一的成果是方格纸上的十二个迷你涂鸦。穿旧夹克的带土，穿休闲西装的带土，穿无袖背心的带土，一丝不挂的带土。这些家伙或坐或站在方格间，大多沉着一张脸，唯有赤身裸体的那个露出爽朗的笑容。<br/>长久的盯视之下，卡卡西才惊觉自己很想见到带土。他们昨天才刚刚吵完一架，所以今天，有几个瞬间，作家心中会突然涌起一股无法遏制的冲动，想要用这个世界上最逻辑严密，最清晰明了的语言向带土解释一切，彻底修复争执造成的伤痕。有时他觉得自己已经组织好了语句，准备张嘴演练一番时却发现什么也说不出来。如此反复数次，他终于不得不承认，这是一项不可能完成的任务。<br/>尽管如此，他仍然想见他。并非有什么要说，有什么要做，卡卡西只是想看带土一眼，就像人们在感到疲惫，心情沮丧时会怔怔地眺望天空和湖面那样。荒唐透顶，作家的理智跳出来批判道，带土才走了三个小时，出门前大方地给了你一个吻和拥抱。再过几小时你又能见到他，陪他吃饭，跟他做爱，晚上抱在一起睡觉。你知道他的睡相就跟酒品一样差，他会在睡梦中一点点拽走你的被子，会像树袋熊抱住树枝一样手脚并用地把你锁在怀里。你会被他的右边手臂压得几乎喘不过气来，会被他温度偏高的肌肤烘出一层薄汗。你们身上的温度融化在一起，味道交织在一起，呼吸、心跳甚至连梦境都要同步了。然后，清晨，你会被那硬挺炙热的东西蹭醒。他会侧躺着支起一条手臂，问你要不要在上班前爽一爽。你日复一日过着这样好的生活，老天啊，你怎么还能这样不知满足，在工作日想着被他干，而不是干你的工作？<br/>工作，卡卡西摇摇头，工作。他拿起钢笔，在两根手指间一寸一寸地旋转笔尖，然后开始想象带土把这根东西捅进他的身体。热度涌向小腹，作家挺直脊背深呼吸，他不知道自己为什么会在周二的下午两点被浓烈的性幻想纠缠得那么紧。或许只是因为你写不出故事来，他对自己说，努力让目光落在那些无论如何也塞不进体内的东西上。<br/>于是卡卡西看向那张合照。十四岁的宇智波带土搂着十三岁的旗木卡卡西，露出可能是这世界上最明朗的笑容。跟往常一样，卡卡西开始细致地打量这位黑发少年，把他在心里与现在的带土作了一番比较。带土的变化没有他自己想象的这么大，每个人看了这照片都会这样认为的，可在这一点上，卡卡西始终无法说服他的恋人。<br/>他移开视线，心中的烦闷有增无减。少年带土的笑容都没有起到疗愈效果，这在作家身上是很罕见的。或许只是因为你写不出故事来，卡卡西向自己重复一遍。呆坐几个小时却毫无进展的挫败和孤独是每一位创作者的家常便饭。以前他有无尽的耐心和体力与其展开持久战，而同居生活似乎助长了他心中更加柔软也更加依赖的一面，他发觉，面对偶然的寂寞，自己不再那么游刃有余了。<br/>对此感到恐惧是合情合理的，毕竟这样一个步入中年的男人很难承认自己独自面对世界的力量在逐渐减弱。大部分人倾向于认为他们是独立、沉默、强大且手握权威的，最好与“依赖”这个词完全不沾边，干脆变成沙漠里的一颗仙人掌。<br/>这种刻板印象不止害了男人，更加害了女人。因为这帮被迫强大起来的家伙要么走向极端，试图在生活的所有方面掌控、贬低他的妻儿以展露自己的威严，要么被最终爆发的感性和脆弱彻底击垮，从此耗费终身去绝望地寻找来自年长女性的母爱。 <br/>卡卡西身上的情况还要更复杂一点，他选择靠自己是因为他走投无路，也正因为如此，这种坚强是温和而内敛的，不带报复意味，常常适可而止。想想看，这样一个在周身建起安全的高墙，最终决定在墙内独自死去的人第一次直面幸福的可能。比起享受，膨胀的欲望和失控的自制令他深感恐惧。这样我们就不难理解为什么这位小说家看起来不那么在乎滥用药物的危险了。他更加担心自己得到的过量的爱会助长药瘾以外更难缠的瘾头，他害怕自己对带土上瘾，从此再也离不开他。<br/>我们甚至可以说，这种恐惧从两人相遇的第一天开始就埋下了种子。可它并非植根于一种对未来的悲观预期。卡卡西会这样抗拒依恋和陪伴不是因为担心自己最终会与带土分别，至少不单单是。他原本的人格和生活方式适合爱但不适合被爱，乐于付出但不习惯接受。在遇见阿飞以前，或者更久一点，在他还住在图书馆里的时候，他对所有人来说就像一件能派上用场的称手的工具，而一颗螺丝不可能接受人们的感激，一只扳手没办法承受人们的爱意。<br/>幸运的是，这种自我认知并非是不可撼动的。只是对这样一位缩在壳里的人来说，改变通常意味着巨大的痛苦。我们可以想象，一个长期被迫断食的人不能一下子狼吞虎咽，因为油脂会成为肠胃的负担。尽管如此，美食仍然能勾起他的食欲，因为他饿了太久了。这就像卡卡西的身体并不能很好地习惯如今的一切，他头痛，腰痛，性欲和对情感的渴望却那样剧烈地燃烧着，此时在纸面上喧闹不已的黑发小人们成为最有力的罪证。<br/>尽管有些疲惫，卡卡西仍不愿意离开椅子，仿佛作家只有写下第一行文字后才能得到休息的权力似的。他在页面空白处又随手描画了几个对称图形，扭曲卡顿的线条缠绕在一起，好几秒钟后卡卡西才发觉自己画的是阿飞的漩涡面具。他吓了一跳，把这张纸撕下来，揉皱了丢进纸篓。<br/>半小时后他的编辑打来两通电话，第一次是问他愿不愿意在杂志上开一个时评类的专栏连载，第二次是问他有没有兴趣接受几位评论家的采访。这位好心的编辑把那场签售会看作小说家斯坎儿软化的态度，猜想他不再那么抗拒以故事以外的形式出现在大众面前。<br/>可惜那毕恭毕敬的语气和几乎花了三分钟的漫长寒暄都没有起效，卡卡西清楚地，同时又十分抱歉地拒绝了这两份工作。尽管它们意味着更高的曝光率和随之涨高的销量，斯坎儿仍然不喜欢用那样哗众取宠的手段营销自己。<br/>这不是故作清高，反倒可以称作一种自卑，因为卡卡西觉得自己在脱离了故事的载体后只是一个庸碌的普通人。对时政没有犀利的见解，对生活本身说不上有什么热情，热衷于阅读限制级的情爱小说，每周要做好几次爱，每天要吃好几次止痛药，至高的追求是为恋人烤一个巧克力蛋糕，并得到他的夸奖和拥抱——这副样子实在很难符合公众对于作家的不切实际的想象。<br/>当然，卡卡西是用更圆滑的说辞拒绝了他的编辑，并且诚恳地表达了歉意和感激。道歉和道谢是旗木卡卡西操纵身边人最称手的两样武器，再配合他好看的微笑和低沉里带点调侃的嗓音，他可以像摆动棋子一样让众人与自己保持安全距离。<br/>更何况，这位作家刚刚卖出了小说的版权——尽管交易对象是他以前的皮条客——而对方向他承诺了一笔十分可观的报酬。比起心疼拒绝约稿带来的损失，他知道自己该担心的是那帮资本的奴隶会如何随心所欲地改造他的故事，让它更符合电影的叙事逻辑，把文字单纯的力量打碎了揉进高明的运镜，渲染气氛的背景音乐和拥有精致容颜的男女主演。<br/>这没什么不好的，卡卡西通常很期待自己喜欢的小说被搬上银幕，你不得不承认那其中也有不少好作品，但那到底和单纯的文字不一样。<br/>你知道现在的人多没有耐心，恨不得你把东西嚼碎了灌到他们的脑子里。卡卡西不想看到自己的故事被删减，改编得面目全非。尽管津崎承诺过他会有一定话语权，作家不认为事情真的会如这位商人说的那样一帆风顺。<br/>与这个人合作仍然让卡卡西感到不舒服，只是对于一位理智的成年人来说，克制和忍让有时是应对威胁的唯一方式。以前卡卡西向他出卖肉体，现在又不得不向他出卖头脑。我们不能为此苛责这位作家，因为这两句话可以概括大部分人的生存方式。<br/>如果卡卡西知道几小时后津崎会发来一封邮件意图与他终止合作，正文里写着“不可抗力”“资金的周转出现问题”等含糊其辞的理由，他会更认真地考虑编辑先生提供的几个机会。<br/>然而世事难以预料，卡卡西只是挂了那两通电话，在窗边短暂地站了一会儿。雨势渐弱，天色越来越亮，可太阳仍不见踪迹。冬天的每一场雨都在冲刷掉世界的一层颜色，面前灰暗褪色的景致让作家略感失望地把双手揣进裤袋，移开了视线，十几秒钟后迈着拖拉的步子坐回书桌前。<br/>作家会在那里耗掉一整个下午，直到带土带着浑身潮湿的水汽、一打啤酒和一张阴郁的脸闯进来。因此，卡卡西自然没有机会亲眼看到这天街道上出现的十二个戴着橘色漩涡面具，穿着黑色长筒雨衣，几乎被大而深的兜帽遮住半张脸的家伙。<br/>统一的装束让这帮人看起来像个邪教组织，只不过他们是在镇上的各个角落做好事，扶老奶奶过马路，帮盲人捡起掉落一地的苹果，甚至蹲下身子在中央公园替分处两个小团体的孩子化解纠纷。其中，巧合的是，正有长谷川警官的孙女。<br/>如果不是同样一张面具也出现在了大街小巷的通缉令上，镇上的人还会以为出现了一个专注做好事的慈善团体。有些目击者压低了嗓门打电话报警，而警方唯一的收获是十二张一模一样的橘色漩涡面具。<br/>它们来源不明，样式统一，唯一的区别是内里用黑色记号笔写着的一个大写字母。不同区的警局互相通了电话，花了点时间才办妥了程序，把这些诡异的单眼面具聚拢到长谷川所在的分局。<br/>好几位长官抱着胳膊站在桌前试图给这几个字母排序，期待能解出任何有效信息。当他们欣喜地拼读出一句“操你妈的，杂种”时，没有一个人开口说话。职位较高的人点起香烟，较低的沉默着把面具封进证物袋里。<br/>不仅如此，警察还没有任何理由逮捕这帮手舞足蹈的小丑，除非日行一善真的成了一桩罪行。带土雇来的烟雾弹们收了足够的工资又很讲义气，在那几颗年轻的心里鼓胀的反叛心理被杀手先生巧妙地加以利用。甚至可以说，这些年轻人早就想这样挑战权威了，带土只是给了他们一个机会而已。<br/>摘了面具后，他们露出一张单纯又汗涔涔的笑脸，用人们对小型犬说话时高八度的声音一口咬定自己对那位名为阿飞的通缉犯一无所知，甚至声称这些面具都是他们从垃圾箱里捡来的。<br/>警察们忙着从这些油嘴滑舌的家伙里挤出几句真话时，穿着一件旧夹克的宇智波带土脚步轻快地走在街上，撑了一把黑色长柄伞，身上唯一称得上武器的东西是他尚未捏紧的拳头。<br/>这是他第一次不戴面具与客户见面，也将是最后一次。他要去见津崎，而按照杀手脑中的分类，这最后一位客户是属于卡卡西那一边的人，所以他本想穿得更加得体一点的。只是带土察觉了这种不服输的表现欲，并立即对其嗤之以鼻，反倒走了另一个极端，挑了他干最脏的活时才会用上的保留装备。<br/>那个喝得烂醉的夜晚如他所预料的那样引来了便衣警察的监视。带土已经用那十二位假冒的阿飞分散了警方的注意力，但仍有至少三个家伙不依不饶地跟在他大约二十米的地方。<br/>为了甩掉他们，带土拐进一家综合商场。门口的保安帮他把雨伞装进塑料袋时，杀手笑眯眯地开口道谢，那一瞬间他觉得自己简直变成了卡卡西。<br/>这使杀手忽然领悟到自己该如何把这场表演继续下去。没有片刻的犹豫，他掏出手机若无其事地给作家打了个电话，播完号码才意识到这企图蒙骗警察的即兴表演同样意味着欺骗他的恋人。目前为止，他在欺骗每一个人，卡卡西，警察，还有那个该死的电影院老板，杀手阿飞在职业生涯中遇见过的最坏情况也莫过于此了。<br/>这将成为卡卡西在这个雨天接到的第三通电话，于是他听到振动时条件反射地叹了口气。作家就像讨厌门铃声一样讨厌电话铃声，调到振动模式已经是一种妥协了。独身的时候，他常常一声不吭地关机失踪，闭关写作，每日只在固定的时间内查收和回复电子邮件。<br/>与带土同居以后，他不得不改变了这个习惯，以便时刻与他的恋人保持联系。如果卡卡西恰好错过了带土的电话，没有及时回复带土的短信，这位杀手会忍不住假设他的作家一声不吭地撇下了他。<br/>一旦这个结论出现，带土会立刻在记忆中检索他们每一场无关紧要的的争执，从中捕捉所有的蛛丝马迹以便支撑他的论断。卡卡西失联的第一个小时，带土会觉得他在和自己冷战，为的是上周那个装了牛奶麦片却没有及时泡水清洗的玻璃碗；第二个小时，带土惴惴不安地回忆起自己在三周以前把卡卡西顶在书架上做爱，却意外弄脏了他那几本宝贵的《亲热天堂》；第三个小时，他开始编辑道歉的短信，输入世上最诚恳的致歉，输入脏话，再怒不可遏地把它们删光；第四个小时，他会惊恐地怀疑卡卡西是不是找到了一件沾血的背心，捡到了他遗忘在口袋里的子弹，或是闻到了他袖口的火药味，现在正坐在他的出租屋里，等着当面揭穿他的谎言；第五个小时，逻辑推理被涌来的情绪驱散，他再也没法阻止自己不去想过去那张死亡证明。<br/>那是带土不愿意触碰的可怕记忆。他回忆起的从来不只是一段线性叙事，而是不可控的，像潮水一样袭来的绝望和孤独，事实本身只是混在那海浪里的几颗小石子。他的理智清楚卡卡西是出于好意，出于不再拖累同伴的责任感和爱才编造了这个谎言，但他仍然认为这残酷到不可思议，光是直视那段记忆就让他胸口紧绷，呼吸困难，焦躁的攻击欲望自大脑蔓延至捏紧的十指。<br/>无论他们如今的生活多么顺利，这位杀手始终不能说服自己，卡卡西一声不吭的疏远和抛弃不会发生第二次。他会认定打不通的电话是一场灾难的先兆，等他回到那栋别墅，属于卡卡西的一切都会消失，唯有一张用官方语言书写的分手通知摆在桌面上。<br/>卡卡西比谁都清楚这些。为了预防宇智波带土阴着一张脸，仅凭恋人五小时的失联就宣布世界末日的到来，卡卡西只得时刻把他的手机放在视线范围内。现在，作家推远方格纸，盖上钢笔笔盖，随后才万分不情愿地翻开手机。不要是天藏，他在心里祈祷，也别是津崎。拜托，最好是个诈骗电话，那样我就能一声不吭地挂断了。<br/>看到来电显示上那两个字，卡卡西的神情才放松下来，那张表情寡淡的脸上显出些许期待。带土那受过伤的嘶哑嗓音会让大部分人皱起眉头问一句“您那边是不是信号不好”，这声音对卡卡西来说却是一种绝佳的抚慰，因为他恰好为这寂寞的午后倍感煎熬。<br/>小说家接通电话，听带土粗哑的，掺了沙砾似的声音磨蹭进他的耳朵。说来奇怪，卡卡西心中那些形状难以捉摸的忧虑——创作受阻的烦闷，阴雨天的潮湿寂寞外加一点百无聊赖的倦意——被杀手不经意的一句“在忙什么”触动，忽然像划过磷面砂纸的火柴一样燃烧成了单纯热烈的情欲。<br/>这可把卡卡西吓得不轻。他可以允许自己在这样前所未有的生活中发展出轻微的焦虑和抑郁倾向，但他不愿意接受这一切竟然最终指向纯粹的性欲，这简直是在否定他作为人类的复杂性。我们要知道，除了弗洛伊德和他的追随者们，很少有人愿意用一句“我想做爱”来概括生活中的所有负面情绪，这比起诊断，更像是一种粗鲁的冒犯。<br/>可这具身体实实在在的反应令卡卡西感到恐惧。光是几句闲谈就让他觉得带土那只粗壮又暖烘烘的手臂搂住了自己的肩膀。他拽着这种幻想不放，或者说他被这种幻想拽住不放，一边好脾气地陪带土闲聊一边鬼使神差地走进卧室，闭上眼睛在理好的床铺上躺下来。<br/>干燥清爽的纯色床单朝下陷，飘出洗衣液和阳光的香气，这在雨天显得更加珍贵和令人舒畅了。他意犹未尽地抽了抽鼻子，站起来，打开衣柜，右手的两根手指在叠成方块堆起来的衣服里挑拣一番，最后选出一件属于带土的圆领卫衣。寻常至极的黑色，袖口有些开线，已经磨得很薄了，领子也被撑得松松垮垮的。<br/>卡卡西总是想不明白，为什么每一件质量合格的纯棉衣物到了带土身上都逃不掉成为一块破烂抹布的命运。持续了好几个月的细致观察也没让小说家得到一个有足够说服力的结论，他估计是因为带土身形健壮，力气很大，在穿衣脱衣时从来没注意过控制手劲和角度，只顾着使劲把自己塞进去。<br/>这个猜测有其合理性，不过最主要的原因是，带土还在暗地里干他的老本行，而这份工作不像很多文学作品中描写的那样体面优雅，磨损衣物是常有的事儿。但卡卡西不知道这些，他只是抽出那件卫衣，单手捧着它凑近鼻尖，从洗衣液的香气中捕捉带土的气味。他再次躺上床铺，思考片刻，翻个身，挪到恋人常睡的那一边，后脑勺陷进带土的枕头。这个时候，我们不妨提上一句，一无所知的杀手先生正兴致勃勃地向卡卡西描述一件样式别致的黑色衬衫，极力劝说他把它买下来。<br/>你不该这样做的。带土发现了该怎么办？手掌隔着两层布料贴上下身时卡卡西问自己，他会怎样看你？他会觉得你是一个什么样的人？一连串的追问让卡卡西的动作停了停，但理智管辖范围外的那一部分身体自说自话地起了反应，甚至已经渗出液体濡湿了他的内裤。他的每一次呼吸都无可避免地牵动那个地方，激起隐约的抽动和肿胀。<br/>独身时卡卡西很少为自己的欲望感到羞耻，那只是他放松的手段之一，跟听音乐看电影没有什么差别。这是因为作家自己也清楚，这种情绪对这具被太多人占有过的身体来说毫无意义。过去的他开放，自在，对一切都无所谓，用一张置身事外的笑脸面对一切。<br/>可是现在，卡卡西没法问答自己提出的问题，这恰好证明了他极度在意恋人的看法。他常常担心自己古板沉闷的一面会引发带土的厌烦，同样害怕这股越来越强烈的，几乎无可抑制的性渴望会被带土贴上“淫乱”“放荡”的标签。考虑到卡卡西在那本自传中亲口承认的一切，再试着从作家的视角去想象，带土是以怎样的心情读完了这本书，这种担心并非杞人忧天。<br/>同居生活的附属品之一就是卷土重来的羞耻心，尽管带土注视他的目光充满爱意与渴望，那到底是所谓“他人的视线”，其中不可避免地包含了判断和评价，这简直让卡卡西又变回了从前那个被困在图书馆里的男孩。踌躇，多疑，瞻前顾后，总是在想带土眼里的自己究竟是什么样子。<br/>尽管如此，在欲望面前，任何的风险和羞愧都成为了助燃的木柴。卡卡西姑且截断了自己的思路，这一次干脆把手伸进了内裤。声音和气味的诱惑力太大了，不这样做，他会觉得这是极大的浪费。所有的上班族都会明白的，工作日的下午三点，没人舍得放弃一个走神放松的机会。<br/>除去作家小心翼翼、偷偷摸摸的小游戏，两人的对话寻常至极。卡卡西以为带土还在值班，现在只是去附近的商店街吃一顿迟来的午饭。他压根不晓得这通电话是一种掩护，不知道这位杀手在用怎样一种满不在乎的，带点游戏意味的态度甩掉几个便衣警察，甚至鲁莽地用十二个面具向警方竖起中指。<br/>所以卡卡西也只是懒洋洋地与带土分享日常，抱怨了几句天气，晒不干的床单，写不下去的故事。他手上的动作始终没有停下，眼睛始终没有睁开，嗓音嘛，到目前为止，只是哑了一些，带土还不至于察觉异样。比起在电话里慢吞吞吐出句子的恋人，杀手此时更加在意警察们的动向。他混入男装店的几位客人中间，手上十分悠哉地拿起几件衬衫举在胸前比划，演出一副十足的居家男友派头。<br/>“我们得找时间出来买衣服，卡卡西，”带土说，“可不能让女人们独占了逛街的乐趣。”<br/>“嗯，”卡卡西尽量缩短句子，他浑身的肌肉紧张起来，“是该多出去逛逛。”<br/>世上大部分的情侣在下午三点钟的对话通常琐碎无聊，只对两位当事人具有特殊意义。这种闲谈一点点垒高了卡卡西的快感，一点点消耗着警察们的耐心。当带土试图溜进更衣室，摆脱那几双盯着他不放的眼睛时，他听到电话里传来一声压抑着的喘息，随即是彻底真空的寂静，像是有人把手机正面朝下丢在了厚毛巾上。<br/>带土后颈的汗毛都竖了起来，他一下子忘记了自己的处境，抬高音量喊卡卡西的名字。接下来那阵危险的沉默让杀手急得差点冲出去，拦下一辆出租车，用最快的速度赶回家。好在卡卡西的声音终于响起来，他说自己“没事”，“很安全”，“好得很”。这几个短促的形容词比几秒钟前更低沉了，中间夹着拉长放缓的呼吸声，简直就像这位作家正潜在水底，每隔几秒钟就得探出水面吸一口氧气似的。<br/>“你在干什么？”带土使劲贴上那只还没他手掌大的翻盖手机，右手插在腰间，焦急地来回踱步，“哪里痛吗？”<br/>吸气声，呼气声，停顿，布料摩擦的声音。然后卡卡西说：“我没事，带土。”<br/>“那你在喘什么？你听起来呼吸困难。如果又是头痛，卡卡西，你得——”<br/>“我没事。”卡卡西重复道，尽量小心地把裤子褪到膝盖。他的恋人用那样着急，关切又带点强硬的命令意味的语气念他的名字，这会是一个冲上顶峰的好机会。作家咬着牙加快手上的动作，朝上挺起来的臀部轻轻蹭着床单。<br/>没有带土帮他弄得爽，卡卡西得承认，或许是因为带土的手更大，更粗糙，也可能是因为作家总是忍不住在最敏感的位置放自己一马。还差一点点，他还需要带土的一句呼唤，一句问候，或者干脆是一声责骂。他琢磨着自己该说些什么引导带土说出这些句子而不心生怀疑，但那个被欲望烧坏的脑子早就失去了谋划这一切的能力。他连手机也拿不稳了，只能以一个局促的姿势侧躺着，勉强让一只耳朵凑上听筒，大半张脸埋在带土的卫衣里。<br/>“说话，”卡卡西把要求降到最低，逼近的高潮让他听起来更虚弱更迫切，也让他无暇再去遮掩嗓子里那种忍痛似的呻吟，“说点什么，带土。”<br/>现在，杀手先生总算是弄明白卡卡西在做什么了。有几秒钟，他吓呆了。倒不是打色情电话这件事本身让他觉得有什么大不了的，他只是不敢相信这种低俗的游戏会发生在卡卡西身上。他迅速地朝四周张望，是担心被人偷听了去似的用两只手捂住手机按在耳朵上。便衣警察见状警惕起来，其中一个都准备请求增援了，直到他们听见带土结结巴巴地抛出句子，脖颈侧面连着耳朵红了一大片，甚至连青筋都暴起来了。<br/>“你——你要我说什么？”<br/>“随便，随便什么，”对面的语气越来越焦躁了，“老天啊，我又不是在跟高中生打电话。” <br/>“妈的，卡卡西，我没干过这种事儿！我怎么知道该说什么？”带土压低了音量朝他发火，半是兴奋半是恼怒地低声嚷嚷起来，“我还有两三个小时就回家了，你他妈——你他妈不必听着我的声音手冲吧？”<br/>这种责备正是卡卡西想要的。回答带土的是急促的喘息，杀手几乎能听到床垫弹簧摇晃的声音，对此他再熟悉不过了。如果他不是在男装店里，身边没有站着一个笑眯眯的销售员，周围不是围着三双警察的眼睛，一小时后不是要赴一场该死的商谈——他会毫不犹豫地冲进厕所，在门外摆上“清洁中，禁止入内”的黄色警示牌，锁上大门，用自己的嗓子把他的男朋友操到说不出话来。他知道卡卡西会喜欢命令，会喜欢辱骂，甚至会喜欢他说些没有营养没有美感，纯粹是为了发泄欲望的荤话。他自己也可以用手尽力与作家达到一种同步，不至于忍着紧绷到痉挛发痛的小腹度过剩下的几个小时。<br/>现实不允许他这么做。更糟糕的是，杀手只穿了件没有丝毫遮蔽能力的短夹克，此时无比懊悔自己在早上出门时放弃掉了那件长而厚的大衣。尽管错过作家的喘息对他来说无异于错过世上最盛情的款待，他还是咬着牙让手机远离耳朵，三根手指的指甲都掐进了掌心。为了止住小腹的燥热，带土试着去回忆他和蔼可亲的奶奶以及宇智波斑那张阴翳的脸，用一捧捧记忆的细沙费劲地扑灭欲火。<br/>这样看来带土对卡卡西的了解还是不够深，他怎么也想不到他的作家会舍得用自慰拖累一个高效率的工作日。他不甘而气恼，因为卡卡西可以舒服地躺在家里的双人床上享受这一切，而自己还得先搞定这帮缠人的警察，再去见那个该死的商人，说不准还得帮他杀个人——这不公平！<br/>电话那一头的作家感知到了他的情绪，并且如往常一样对此产生了理解上的偏差。他不知道带土的愤怒更像是一个孩子错过了自己被允许加入的新颖游戏，而不是站在家长的位置对这个游戏的道德标准指指点点。卡卡西靠着床板坐起来，手里捏着弄脏的纸巾，小心不让任何液体沾到新换的床单或是带土的卫衣上。<br/>“对不起，带土，我知道你在外面，”卡卡西硬着头皮把自己摆不上台面的欲望包装起来，胸口上下起伏着，“但我太累了，很想放松一下，找找灵感。我希望这没有给你添麻烦——带土？你在听吗？”<br/>如果卡卡西能老老实实地说出那句噎在喉咙口的“我很想你，所以才做了这种事”，带土就不会这样粗声粗气地对待他了。杀手的情绪越来越激动，吐出来的句子越来越私密，嗓门也只好越压越低，这对宣泄愤怒自然毫无帮助。<br/>“我当然没在听，你这混蛋，”他说，“你他妈喘成这副鬼样子，要是听完全程，我接下来的一个小时都得把自己反锁在公共厕所里！”<br/>此时呼吸尚未平稳下来的小说家正尝试站起来，他想把纸巾丢进垃圾桶，把那件卫衣叠好放回原位，仿佛打扫犯罪现场能消除他的罪恶感似的。但他太着急了，软绵脱力的双腿在接触到冰凉的地板时猛地抖了抖。他失去平衡，只好在床边的地板上坐下来，按着胸口深呼吸，努力找回平常的语调。<br/>“对不起，”卡卡西十分顺从地承认罪行，“我不知道为什么会这样。”<br/>作家说出这话的时候是发自内心地感到困惑。日益加深的爱和依赖逐渐挣脱他的控制，把这位对所有事都见怪不怪的成年男性变成了一个束手束脚的人。这种崭新的感情正以极端的形式大肆宣告自己的存在，引得深埋于作家内心的，一度遭到抹杀的情绪和弱点一齐喧闹起来。<br/>可惜到目前为止，带土对此几乎一无所知。他多少能理解卡卡西的心情，猜到他的顾虑，但这种直觉更像是人类出于生存需要条件反射地提防黑暗中未知的危险。带土知道那里存在着某样东西，它寄生在两人各自的影子里，随时准备夺走他们现在拥有的一切，但杀手没法说清楚它究竟是什么。<br/>思考从来不是带土的强项，行动才是。他骂骂咧咧地嘱咐卡卡西休息一会儿，多喝点水，吃点碳水化合物，好歹为夜晚保留一点体力。至少这最后一点忠告是正确的，尽管当时带土只是在暗示一场异常激烈的性爱，而远没有意识到那预示了他与恋人的又一次极度耗费精力的，沉默的博弈。<br/>在挂掉这通使他筋疲力尽的电话后，带土才意识到，他忘记告诉卡卡西自己有多渴望参与这令人兴奋的游戏。仔细回想起来，自己刚才一个劲责备他来着。带土懊恼地皱了皱鼻子，他不知道自己为什么总是用否定的方式表达一切。他明明很高兴看到卡卡西在自己面前展现出这样罕见的，不那么中规中矩的一面，他明明想要为作家每一次打破常规的行为鼓掌喝彩的。<br/>怎么会有人乐意听着这样难听嘶哑的声音自慰？他继而后知后觉地琢磨起来。带土第一次听到这个受损的声带发出来的怪异嘶鸣是在病床上，那把他吓得浑身僵硬，还以为体内的怪物在尝试与自己沟通。他从那时开始讨厌自己的嗓音，并报复似的无师自通出挖苦和讽刺的说话技巧。既然人们期待怪物犯下恶行，心中燃烧着复仇欲望的黑发少年这样想着，我可不能让他们失望。<br/>带土想要说两句话确认自己的嗓音没有突然变得像那些播音员一样浑厚，又记起来自己正呆站在男装店里，周围是素不相识的陌生人，还有三个神情复杂的便衣警察。差点就要被人当成疯子了，杀手耸了耸肩膀合上嘴巴，嘴唇干燥得伤疤都开始发痛了。<br/>卡卡西喜欢他的声音，这是唯一的答案了，说不定还是喜欢得不得了，否则他怎么会做这样出格的事情？但手机，周围嘈杂的人声和商场里大音量的背景音乐都让带土心中生出一种奇怪的错位感，仿佛卡卡西不是在跟他打电话，而是借着一个名为“宇智波带土”的抽象概念发泄性欲一样。<br/>他甚至开始想象卡卡西是对着他俩小时候的那张合照自慰，盯着黑发少年那张完好无损的脸射在了纸巾上。这种想法太怪异，太不尊重他的恋人，也离他心中潜藏着的恐惧太近了。带土摇了摇头，责备自己，然后迅速把这个念头抛至脑后。<br/>好在这通一时兴起却差点难以收场的电话并不是没有一点帮助，至少那几位年轻的便衣警察在听到那句“听着我的声音手冲”后就相当不自在地拉远了距离，彼此间交换了一个难堪的眼神，心底里都认为这煞有介事的盯梢一下子变得荒唐可笑。<br/>这给了带土一个发挥反侦察技巧的机会。他沉着一张脸，花了点时间让那些警察误以为自己正在上了锁的试衣间里慢吞吞地试穿一件薰衣草色的套头毛衣。而实际上杀手阿飞已经从另一个门口离开了商场，再度撑开黑色长柄伞，迈开步子踏入冬日的雨中。<br/>冷空气让阿飞那个被恋人的喘息烧热的脑子多少冷却下来。工作，杀手想，专心点，别被你发情的男朋友打乱节奏，你还得去搞清楚那个该死的商人到底在打什么算盘。<br/>带土不愿意承认自己在嫉妒，他自己也知道这毫无根据。只不过，光是看到卡卡西与一个社会精英交流互动都使他心生不快，好像鞋子里飞进了一颗恼人的小石子，硌在他的脚底，让他浑身都不自在。<br/>为了彻底杜绝后患，也因为津崎与他约定见面的电影院离这里有一段距离，带土加快步子，赶上一班关上门刚准备起步的环线巴士。通常都是杀手来决定见面地点，可这一次，阿飞认为津崎做出的选择更有利于他摸清这个人的底细。他知道大部分人喜欢在自己熟悉的地方与一位危险的陌生人见面，这会给他们主场作战的安全感。<br/>就如阿飞所预料的那样，津崎将地点定在他的影院，而这几乎是无可避免地会揭穿这位商人真正的身份。阿飞正在赶往他最渴望，也将是最令他愤怒的真相，可他浑然不知，甚至还在巴士上十分热心肠地给一位老夫人让出座位，和她柔声细语地聊起最近飞涨的蔬菜价格。<br/>自然，阿飞也没有忘记保持该有的警惕，没有哪位便衣警察逃得过这位全神贯注又经验丰富的杀手的眼睛。一切正常，阿飞想，他不会比世上最老实的合法公民更引人注目的。他得意地扬了扬眉毛，心里十分遗憾自己不能跟卡卡西分享这堪称艺术的反跟踪技巧。<br/>下车后，阿飞又步行了十多分钟。一开始他没意识到自己走得很慢，甚至刻意等待红灯拦下他的脚步。尽管约定的时间快到了，他还是在尽量拖延，用全身去享受戏弄那帮条子带来的巨大满足。这是他杀手生涯的最后一件委托，结束以后，他会彻底变成一个平常人。而我们要知道，放弃自己唯一的专长不是那么容易的。<br/>正是在这样几乎称得上感怀的磨蹭中，一个念头猝不及防地钻进他的脑子。万一津崎是要我杀个商业竞争对手呢？万一这场谋杀在道德上没有任何冠冕堂皇的借口呢？<br/>我当然会拒绝他，杀手几乎像是害怕受到训斥一样首先亮出这个结论，我早就决定不再为钱干这事儿了，我向卡卡西承诺过了。更何况，你本来就不是为了钱才过来的，不是吗？你是来调查这个人的身份，查清他和卡卡西之间究竟发生过什么。<br/>失去这么大一笔佣金让带土有些不甘，尽管只是在他自己的想象里，所以他摇摇头驱散这个假设。先不要这么悲观，他想，或许津崎只是想杀一个该死的人渣，那样我就能说服——<br/>说服什么？说服你自己的良心，还是说服卡卡西？当然不可能是后者。这件事不能被他知道。你要如何确定津崎不会泄露秘密？老兄，哪个被枪口顶住太阳穴的人都不会有勇气告密的。这不是问题，问题是——问题是？<br/>阿飞在影院门口停下脚步，隔着一层玻璃看贴在整面墙上的巨幅的电影宣传海报。问题是，你杀人上了瘾，不想让这颇具纪念意义的最后一件委托成为一个没意思的哑炮。他恶狠狠地咒骂自己以减轻负罪感，然后推门走进去。<br/>大堂的暖气打得太足，又或者是阿飞太兴奋了，他出了一身汗，不得不拉开夹克拉链。正前方是放映厅，左手边是卖可乐和爆米花的地方。环顾四周后，阿飞几张沙发围成的等待区那儿坐了下来。<br/>墙上的电视屏幕在滚动播放电影的预告片，几张圆桌周围坐满了等待电影开场的男男女女。阿飞不知道是这个委托让他的神经过度敏感，还是这地方本来就不对劲，他总觉得周围几对男女的相处模式奇异而又如出一辙：既不像普通情侣那样亲密，又不像陌生人那样疏远，也没有情侣吵架后冷战的架势。<br/>男方通常相当拘谨，隔一两分钟就要看一次手表。女方化着浓妆，像是故意要显得成熟老练一些，手上却抱着一杯可乐慢吞吞地吸着，脸上挂着漫不经心的微笑，好像这是她今天看的第十场电影了似的。有几次，两位不同桌的女人忽然朝对方眨眨眼睛，手指在桌下比出一个数字——而几分钟前他们看起来还是陌生人。<br/>当然，阿飞能注意到这些，所以津崎朝他坦白这地方的真实用途时他并没有感到十分惊讶。除了这样一位老道的杀手，善于观察的作家或许也能察觉异样，但大部分人不会，因为他们永远只把聚光灯打在自己身上——你不能不承认那也是一种幸福。<br/>十分钟后阿飞看到津崎从柜台的爆米花机后头走出来。他与站在柜台里头的两位员工点头致意，脸上是上司会对下属展现的那种，居高临下的假惺惺的亲切，仿佛他理所当然地认为他的部下都在索求他的微笑似的。阿飞一看那副样子就忍不住厌恶起来。<br/>在就饮料吧台的卫生状况吹毛求疵一番，并十分苛刻地擦干了金属桌面上残留的可乐以后，津崎朝等候区看去。阿飞知道这个家伙在人群中找那张橘色漩涡面具，也知道他只能一无所获。他想象着这个人的期待和挫败，嘴里哼起得意洋洋的小调。<br/>杀手看起来那样自在，好像一只被长期圈养的野生动物终于有机会迈进本就属于它的丛林。人都有一技之长，无论是杰出的学术成就，高超的烹饪水平，还是别出心裁的衬衫折叠技巧。而当我们碰巧有机会在自己的专业领域内有所表现，甚至仅仅是有机会就此谈论几句时，我们通常藏不住脸上的傲气和想要大展身手的迫切期待。此时阿飞脸上就是这样一种表情。<br/>检票开始后女人们拿着手包站起来，与其同行的男人相当笨拙地跟在她们身后，于是等待区忽然只剩下了阿飞一个人。他失掉了人群的掩护，津崎再次探头张望时两人竟对上了视线，不过他显然不知道这位宇智波先生就是自己要找的杀手。他只当是自己遇见了熟人，极友善地跟阿飞打招呼，还为他送来一杯冰拿铁，问他是不是和卡卡西一块儿来看电影。<br/>阿飞什么也没有说，他礼貌地寒暄，道谢，看着津崎再次消失在柜台后头。他们约的是下午四点，现在已经超过了五十分钟。那扇隐藏在墙壁中间的小门开了又关，津崎至少又观望了四次，神情逐渐恼怒起来。<br/>阿飞倒是没想到自己坐在影院外头也能看到这样一出好戏。他依然气定神闲地坐着，黑色皮靴跟着电影预告片里节奏感极强的背景音乐敲节奏。手机振动了三次，阿飞一次也没有理会。在惹恼人类方面，阿飞实在是天赋异禀。 <br/>终于，津崎忽然走到阿飞面前，盯着他的眼睛。他架着一副眼镜，黑色衬衫下摆整齐地收在束了皮带的制服裤里，外面套了一件尖领毛衣背心，左边胸口别了银色的工牌。<br/>阿飞不知道津崎为什么特意在今天换掉了那从头到脚都显出精英派头的高档西服，但如果他是要用这副上班族的形象博取杀手阿飞的一点好感，这是错误的一步，因为阿飞对一个人的好恶判断会在两人初见的五分钟内固定下来。这种居高临下的审判常常缺乏根据又随心所欲，却往往十分准确，让人不得不正视阿飞那可怕的直觉。 <br/>“是你。”津崎对阿飞说。<br/>阿飞绷着嘴角要自己不放声大笑，他等的就是这个。他抬起眼睛看着津崎，翘着腿，双手抱在胸前，后背依旧自在地靠在沙发上。<br/>“是我呀，津崎先生，”他说，“你刚才来跟我打过招呼了，不记得了？”<br/>津崎站着不动，努力把自己流露在眉眼中的愤怒藏回那张圆滑世故的外壳里，这把戏在阿飞看来与小儿科无异，因为他的作家才是隐藏情绪的一把好手——他甚至会想把卡卡西整个打开，看看这具躯体里装的究竟是血肉和骨头还是电路板。<br/>几秒钟后这位重新挂上微笑的商人略微弯了弯腰，他伸出手：“初次见面，阿飞先生。”<br/>阿飞不想和他握手，他怕自己会忍不住捏断他的骨头。他敏锐地察觉到，面前这个人和卡卡西一点也不一样，他的教养都是一种拙劣的伪装。杀手吸干了塑料杯里的饮料以后才站起来，语调里依然混着讥讽：“我可一直坐在这儿等你，而你迟到了一个多小时，津崎先生，我是按照分钟收费的。”<br/>这副模样让津崎感到惊讶，因为前些天他在卡卡西的别墅遇见的是一个被一条围裙弄得笨手笨脚的人。此时他面前的阿飞站得笔挺，耐心，自在，从容不迫，说话的方式好像一个无事可做的人在逗弄一只幼犬。他不像那些恨不得往头皮上都刺满纹身的小混混一样努力虚张声势出劣质的杀气，但光是双手插兜站在那儿，你会觉得自己的性命被他轻易地捏在了两根手指之间。<br/>只不过，与这样凶恶的人打交道对津崎来说也是家常便饭。他再次欠了欠身子，说自己会补偿阿飞每一分钟的损失，只要杀手愿意接下这个委托。<br/>“这可说不准，”阿飞说，“要看我感不感兴趣了。”<br/>津崎露出笑容：“每个人都对钱感兴趣的，阿飞先生，除非你是因为想做上帝才选择了这个职业。”<br/>卡卡西与杀手阿飞第一次见面时就用“上帝先生”讽刺他来着。阿飞不动声色地捏紧了拳头，意识到自己做的一切是如何背叛了作家的信任。事情一旦暴露——不，现在不是想这个的时候。你能搞定这一切，失败的假设毫无意义。面前这个家伙看上去确实不一般，但从本质上来说，他跟你接触过的无数个客户没有差别。<br/>“当然，”杀手说，他小心地藏起语气中的动摇，心底里害怕卡卡西看到这副模样的自己，“你得出够钱。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>